Rebirth, Redemption, Hello
by Shirleylocked
Summary: After Amy met the Doctor that she noticed something about him, he was sad. Everywhere they go people ask about a woman, a girl named Trinity. They ask where she is and why she's gone. The Doctor doesn't say a word about her, making Amy look it up herself finding that Trinity is the Doctor's wife and according to the TARDIS she has a month to live. M for safety. Sequal to Freefall.
1. The Eleventh Hour

**Hello everyone. I'm really surprised that I have this chapter done already. I have been working my butt off. Exams and all that are taking up my time, but somehow i managed to get this done.**

**Thank you MissGuardianAngel for the title idea. I was seriously at a loss for what it should be, and when i had a _good _idea...it just sounded like too much.**

**This story is going to be rated M, just to be on the safer side of things. I'm not sure yet. It's subject to change based on my mood.**

**Read, review, follow, favorite...all of the above work for me really.**

**Enter Rebirth, Redemption, Hello...**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

The Eleventh Hour

The Doctor held onto the ledge and looked at the little girl in front of him. "Can I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new, never had cravings before." He said pulling himself out of the TARDIS. "Whoa…" He commented, looking down into the smoking TARDIS. "Look at that!"

"Are you okay?" The little girl asked cautiously.

"Just had a fall, all the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet." She said in a thick Scottish accent.

"I was in the swimming pool." He justified himself.

"You said you were in the library."

"So was the swimming pool." The Doctor frowned.

"Are you a policeman?"

"Why? Did you call a policeman?" The Doctor asked seriously.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" The Doctor could hear the fragile fear in her voice and couldn't resist it, he felt compelled to help the little girl.

"What cra-ah!" the Doctor shouted in pain, clutching his side as he fell to the ground, the regeneration energy still burning inside of him.

"You alright mister?"

"No, I'm fine. It's okay." He groaned, looking up at the concerned girl. "This is all perfectly norm—" He coughed and golden light passed out of his mouth and into the air.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking." The Doctor said looking down at his glowing hands. "Does it scare you?"

"No… It just looks a bit weird."

"No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

"Yes."

"Well then," he grinned, "No time to lose! I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." He wouldn't deal with it very well if he hurt the little girl in front of him too. He turned and walked straight into something, hitting his head and falling backwards.

"Are you alright?"

"Early days… Steering's a bit off."

888

"If you're a Doctor, why does your box say 'police'?" He took an apple from her, sniffing it before he took a bite. It wasn't that he found the taste foul, he just remembered as he chewed the apple that Trinity loved them. He spit it out, unable to take the reminder.

"That's disgusting. What is that?"

"An apple…"

"Apple's rubbish… I hate apples."

"You said you loved them."

"No, no, no, I love yoghurt!" He said, knowing that Trinity had hated it. "Yoghurt's my favorite. Give me yoghurt."

"I hate yoghurt, it's just stuff with bits in." The Doctor protested truthfully when he spat out the yoghurt.

"You said it was your favorite!"

"New mouth, new rules." The Doctor explained. "It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wro—AAH!" he jerked, flailing around helplessly before stopping and putting his hand to his head.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish, fry something."

888

The little girl noticed though…she noticed what happened when she wasn't looking. The man grew sad, a frown filled his features, pain concealed deep in his eyes.

"Ah! Bacon!" He chewed a bit of bacon before spitting it out. "Bacon? _That's_ bacon?" he leaned forward, looking at her seriously. "Are you trying to poison me?"

888

"Ah… You see? Beans…" Which was followed shortly by: "Beans are evil. Bad, _bad_ beans."

888

"Bread and butter? Now you're talking..." But the plate was soon a Frisbee flying at a cat. "And stay out!" he shouted.

888

"We've got some carrots…"

"Carrots? Are you insane?" Trinity _loved _carrots. He couldn't eat them, not with her so far away. "No wait, hang on! I know what I need…I need, I need, I need... Fish fingers…and custard."

She turned around to see both Amelia and the Doctor staring at her with disgusted looks.

888

"Funny."

"Am I? Good. Funny's good."

"Sad too…" She commented.

_Why are kids so smart? _"What's your name?" He asked, curiously and hoping to distract her.

"Amelia Pond…"

"Ah. That's a brilliant name, Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?"

"No. Had to move to England. It's rubbish." Amelia said, obviously annoyed and angry about it.

"So what about your mum and dad then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now."

"Don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."

"I don't even have an aunt."

"You're lucky."

"I know," the Doctor said, with a small smile. "So your aunt… Where is she?"

"She's out," Amelia shrugged.

"And she left you all alone?" the Doctor asked in shock.

"I'm not scared!"

"Course you're not! You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish custard. And look at you! Just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall." At the mere mention of the crack Amelia paled and the Doctor knew that he'd have to help her.

888

"You've had some cowboys in here," he commented. "Not actual cowboys. Though that _can_ happen…"

"I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." Amelia said, looking down at the apple in her palm. She walked forward and handed it to the doctor, complete with a smiley face carved into it.

_"Hungry for anything special?"_

_"Apple juice please!" Trinity shouted from inside the closet loudly._

_"Apple juice?" He wondered incredulously._

_"Or an apple…or a hundred! I would really like an apple…" She stepped out of the closet wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that showed off the slight bump that was their child. "Please."_

_"Anything you want…" _

The Doctor shook away the memory as quick as he could, knowing that once he started down the path…once he started thinking about Trinity being lost, cold, alone, scared, dy— He knew he would never come back…he'd go insane thinking about her and he would never find her if he didn't have the mind to look. Amelia Pond might possibly give him a slight distraction, so that he wouldn't think about Trinity all the time…

"She sounds good, your mum." He turned, trying to hide his frown, but Amelia noticed it. "I'll keep it for later." He said, looking at the wall. "The wall is solid… And the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing—where's the draft coming from?" he held up his sonic screwdriver, running it over the crack. "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey… You know what the crack is?"

"What?" the girl asked.

"It's a crack," he answered before pressing his face up against it. "But I'll tell you something funny. If you knock this wall down, the crack would stay put. 'Cause the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?" Amelia asked.

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together… Right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes can you hear…"

"A voice? Yes." The Doctor grabbed a glass from Amelia's bedside table and he flung out the water before he pressed it against the crack, listening.

_Prisoner Zero has escaped_.

"Prisoner Zero?"

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," Amelia stated. "That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

_Prisoner Zero has escaped._

"It means there's a prison on the other side of the crack… It seems they've lost a prisoner, and you know what that means…"

"What?" Amelia frowned.

"You need a better wall," the Doctor said, moving Amelia's desk away from the wall. "The only way to close the breach…is to open it all the way. Forces will invert, and it will snap itself shut or…"

"What?" Amelia asked.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's gonna be fine, and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes…" Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Everything's gonna be fine," he told her with a little smile. He held out his hand and she took it. For a moment, the Doctor froze. The trust…the overwhelming trust of that little girl stunned him and made him long to know more about his own child. Was the baby a boy or a girl…would they grow up trusting him and putting their faith in him, or would he break them, just like he broke everyone else? Just like he broke Trinity, time and time again. He shook his head and pointed his sonic at the wall. The crack slowly began to open, brimming with white light, not unlike the crack Trinity had fallen through, but the Doctor ignored that thought.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," a voice boomed from the dark prison on the other side of the wall. "Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Hello?" He asked, taking a step closer, but not letting go of Amelia. "Hello!" the Doctor called again. The Doctor jumped back when a large eyeball stared at him through the crack.

"What's that?" Amelia stared at the large eyeball. A blue light flew at the Doctor before the crack sealed.

"There, you see? I told you it would close. Good as new."

"What was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?"

"No… I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard." The Doctor commented, easily. "Whatever it was, it sent me a message," the Doctor said, waving his psychic paper. "Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message… 'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us? Unless…"

"Unless what?" Amelia asked.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know." He ran out of the bedroom and stopped on the landing looking around. "It's difficult," he mumbled, "Brand new me, nothing works yet, but there's something I'm missing..." he stopped suddenly and slowly began to turn towards a door at the end of the hallway. "In the corner...of my eye..."

The TARDIS rang out, wounded in the back yard.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" He shouted, running towards the TARDIS, little Amelia running after him.

"I'v got to get back in there! The engines are phasing! It's going to burn!"

"But," Amelia called, coming to a stop behind him. "It's just a box, how can a box have engines?"

"It's not a box. It's a time machine."

"What?" Amelia asked, in shock. "A real one? You've got a _real_ time machine?"

"Not for much longer if I can't her to stabilize! A five minute hop into the future should do it!"

"...can I come?"

"Not safe in here, not yet… Five minutes. Give me five minutes! I'll be right back."

"...people always say that." The Doctor really didn't want to disappoint her, didn't want to disappoint anyone ever again. He'd done enough of that in his last lifetime.

"Am I people?" he asked her, bending down to look her in the eyes. "Do I even _look_ like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor." Amelia smiled as the Doctor ran to the TARDIS. He sat on top of it before smiling back at Amelia. "GERONIMOOOOOO!" He called out as he jumped into the TARDIS. There was a splash as he landed in the library, closing the doors behind him.

He managed to fix the TARDIS…well, enough to get it to fly again. He flew into three different futures, opening the doors each time and just listening, listening for Trinity's voice before he ran back to the console (which was smoking because of his abuse of it) going back to the little girl who needed him to get a monster out of a hidden room.

888

He ran out of the TARDIS, chocking on the smoke in his lungs. "Amelia!" He called out, looking around. "Amelia, I worked out what it was!" He said running towards the house. "I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!" He tried to sonic her door open, but his sonic kept flickering, taking extra time to open the door. "Amelia! Amelia! Are you alright? Are you there?" He ran up the stairs, trying to sonic the door. "Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero's here, do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is…" the floor creaked behind the Doctor and he turned around, only to be whacked over the head with a cricket bat.

888

"White male, mid-twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some backup, I've got him restrained. Oi!" The woman in a police uniform snapped at him. "You, sit still." The Doctor cleared his throat, still feeling a bit dazed.

"Cricket bat… I'm getting...cricket bat."

"You were breaking and entering," the woman said. The Doctor tried to stand up, remembering that there was a monster in the hidden room down the hall, but he couldn't move. He looked down to see he'd been handcuffed to the radiator.

"Oh that's much better," the Doctor grumbled. "Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed."

"Do you want to shut up now?" the woman asked in a cross voice. "I've got back-up on the way."

"Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman."

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" She asked, gesturing with her hand.

"No, what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?"

"...Amelia Pond?" the woman asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Yeah. Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes, but the engines were phasing, I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?"

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time," the woman responded, her face hard.

"How long?"

"...six months."

"No," the Doctor gasped. "No! No. No. I can't be six months late, I said five minutes. I promised!" If he couldn't keep that simple promise to a little girl, what would happen to the promise he made Trinity?

_"I love you, Adriana…"_

_"I know."_

_"I'll rip the universe apart piece by piece until I find you again. I don't care what happens to the rest of space and time. I _will_ find you."_

_"I love you… I trust you." _

"What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?" The Doctor asked, trying to get the woman's attention as she had turned away again.

"Sarge, it's me again, hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond."

888

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now," the Doctor demanded.

"I live here," the woman replied.

"But you're the police!"

"Yes, and this is where I live! You got a problem with that?"

"How many rooms?" He asked slowly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"On this floor," the Doctor continued. "How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now."

"Why?"

"Because it will change your life."

"Five," she answered, pointing them out. "One, two, three, four, five."

"Six," he corrected.

"Six?" the woman laughed.

"Look," he nodded towards the door at the end of the hallway. "Exactly where you don't wanna look. Where you never wanna look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you."

"That's...that is not possible," the woman stuttered. "How is that possible?"

"There's a Perception Filter all 'round the door," the Doctor replied. "Sensed it last time I was here…should've seen it." Trinity would have seen it.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

"The Filter stops you noticing. Something came here, a while ago, to hide, and it's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now!"

"Don't have the key, I lost it," she said as she walked to the door.

"How can you have lost it?!" the Doctor shouted. "Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that…" she opened the door and stepped inside. "Why does no-one _ever_ listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to? Again…?" He began to search his pockets for his screwdriver so he could stop the girl himself before she got hurt. "My screwdriver! Where is it? Silver thing, blue at the end, where did it go?"

"There's nothing here."

"Whatever's in there stopped you seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see _it_? Now please, just get out!"

"Silver, blue at the end?"

"My screwdriver, yeah."

"It's here."

"Must've rolled under the door." He sighed.

"Yeah…" she said, tense, "Must've...and then it must have jumped up on the table."

"Get out of there. Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!" He strained against the handcuffs but they didn't budge.

"What is it? What are you doing?" He wondered when the woman didn't come back.

"There's nothing here, but..."

"Corner of your eye…"

"What is it?"

"Don't try to see it, if it knows you've seen it, it will kill you!" the Doctor warned. "Don't look at it! Do _not_…look." He heard a scream and rolled his eyes. "Get out!" the Doctor shouted. The girl ran out of the room and handed the sonic to the Doctor. "Give me that!" He pointed it at the door, but it flickered on and off. The door locked after a moment before he turned it on the restraints. "Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?"

"Will that door hold it?" the woman asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, course. It's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer space they're all _terrified_ of wood." He said sarcastically. She flashed a glare at him.

"What's that? What's it doing?"

"I don't know," the Doctor glanced up from trying to clean the screwdriver. "Getting dressed? Run. Just go, your backup's coming, I'll be fine."

"There is no backup."

"I heard you on the radio. I heard you call for backup."

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio."

"But you're a policewoman."

"I'm a kissogram!" the woman pulled off her hat, allowing her ginger hair to fall out around her face. The door opened at the end of the hall and a man and his very large dog stepped out. "But it's just..."

"No it isn't," the Doctor said. "Look at the faces." There was the sound of a dog growling, but it was the man's face that moved.

"What?" the woman gasped. "I'm sorry, but…what?"

"It's _one_ creature disguised as _two_… Clever, old, multi-form," the Doctor grinned, "A bit of a rushed job, though, got the voices a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, life feed, how'd you fix that?" The man growled again, opening his mouth to reveal pointy teeth.

"Stay boy! Her and me we're safe, want to know why?" he nodded at the woman. "She sent for backup."

"I didn't send for backup!" the woman repeated.

"I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives," the Doctor grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Ok, yeah, no backup! That's why we're safe. Alone we're not a threat to you. If we had back-up _then_ you would have to kill us."

"_Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded_."

"What's that?" the woman whispered.

"_That_ would be back-up. Ok, one more time," the Doctor said. "We _do_ have back-up, and that's definitely why we're _safe_."

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated_."

"Safe apart from, you know, incineration…" The monster walked into the other room.

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated_."

The Doctor banged the sonic against the ground until it worked and let him out of the cuffs. "Work, work, come on! Run!"

"What?!"

"Run!" He said, pushing the ginger through the hall before following her. He locked the door behind them and ran for the TARDIS, trying to unlock it. "Kissogram?"

"Yes, a kissogram!" the woman defended. "What's going on?"

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?"

"You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid! What's going on, tell me! Tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room, disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes!"

"Me too…" He said trying to unlock the TARDIS. "No! No! NO! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in."

"Come on!" The woman said as the man barked from the window.

"No, wait. Hang on, hang on. Wait. Wait. Wait, the shed! I destroyed that shed the last time I was here, smashed it to pieces." He said running to it.

"So there's a new one! Let's go!" She insisted.

"Yeah but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least!" He ran his finger across it and licked his finger. "12 years. I'm not six months late. I'm 12 years late."

"He's coming…"

"You said six months! Why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go," she fidgeted.

"This matters. This is important! Why did you say six months?"

"Well, why did you say five minutes?" she shouted angrily.

"What?" he whispered. _Oh god…Amelia…I'm so sorry. When am I going to stop saying that?_

"Come on."

"What?"

"Come on!" she reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him away.

"What?!"

_"Three what's."_

_"What dear?"_

_"It's always three what's with you. Every time you're shocked or confused…it's three what's in a row, every time. Even when you were younger…"_

_"So?"_

_"So…it's kind of cute."_

_"Really, why?"_

_"Because you're always so smart…it's sort of cute to see you try to handle something new… and I think…never mind." Trinity blushed and looked down._

_"Don't shut me out…what do you think?"_

_"I think it really nice…that you say it three times. Like you're asking me for an answer… You know…Trinity and all that. It's like you need me…it's nice."_

_"I'll always need you, Trinity."_

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated..."

888

"I'm Amelia," she agreed, "And you're late!"

"What happened?" the Doctor asked.

"Twelve years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat!"

"Twelve years!"

"A cricket bat!"

"Twelve years. And four psychiatrists."

"Four?"

"I kept biting them."

"Why?" the Doctor asked, amused.

"They said you weren't real."

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated_," an ice cream van broadcasted.

"No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out...by an ice cream van?"

"What's that?" the Doctor asked. "Why are you playing that?"

"It's supposed to be Clair de Lune," the driver said.

The Doctor picked up the radio and held it to his ear. "_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated_."

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amelia asked, noticing that the message was being played by everything with a speaker. He looked around for a moment before running into someone's home.

"Hello!" the Doctor called. "Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area…also, crimes." He added, looking at Amelia. "Let's have a look."

"I was just about to phone…" the woman said, "It's on every channel!" she turned and noticed Amelia standing there. "Oh, hello Amy dear! Are you a policewoman now?"

"Well, sometimes..." she said, embarrassed.

"I thought you were a nurse."

"I can. Be a nurse."

"Or, actually a nun?"

"I dabble!" she tried to laugh.

"Amy, who is your friend?"

"Who's Amy?" the Doctor frowned. "You were _Amelia_."

"Yeah, now I'm Amy!" Amy replied.

"Amelia Pond, that was a great name."

"Bit fairytale…"

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before!"

"Not me," the Doctor said."Brand new face," he stretched out his mouth as wide as he could. "First time on… And what sort of job's a kissogram?"

"I go to parties, and...I kiss people… With outfits. It's a laugh!"

"You were a little girl five minutes ago!" he chastised. How had that cute little girl grown up so fast?

"You're worse than my aunt!"

"I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt. And, that is _not_ how I'm introducing myself," he turned around and began to sonic a radio. "Ok. So it's everywhere. In every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world."

"What's up there?" Amy asked, "What are you looking for?" She wondered as the Doctor looked out of a window.

"Alright...planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core... They're going to need a forty percent fission blast. But they'll have to power up first, won't they?" He turned and looked at the man who walked in. "So, assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes." He said getting a little too close to the man for his comfort. What do you think? 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asked.

"Are you the Doctor?" the man asked.

"He is, isn't he?" the old woman cried. "He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor! All those cartoons you did when you were little… The Raggedy Doctor! It's him!"

"Shut up."

"Cartoons?"

"Gran?" the man turned to the old woman as the Doctor sat down on the sofa. "It's him, isn't it? It's really him!"

"Jeff, shut up! Twenty minutes to what?"

"The human residence they're not talking about your house. They are talking about the entire planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet… Twenty minutes to the end of the world."

888

"What is this place? Where am I?"

"Leadworth," Amy answered.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it."

"Is there an airport?" the Doctor tried.

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"Ha. No."

"Even just a little one?"

"No."

"Nearest city?"

"Gloucester. Half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour, do we have a car?"

"No," Amy agreed.

"Well, that's good!" the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Fantastic, that is, twenty minutes to save the world, and I've got a Post Office. And it's shut. What is that?"

"It's a duck pond."

"Where are the ducks?"

"I don't know, there's never any ducks!"

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" the Doctor continued.

"It just is! Is it important, a duck pond?"

"I don't know. How would I…" he jerked, clutching his chest as he fell to the ground. "…know? This is too soon. I'm not ready. I'm not done yet."

"What's happening?" Amy asked looking up. "Why's it going dark? What's wrong with the sun?"

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come," the Doctor rolled his eyes. "The human race. See, the end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone."

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up..."

"Why would I wind you up?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"You told me you had a time machine."

"And you believed me."

"Then I grew up."

"Oh, you never want to do that. No! Hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it…" he slapped himself in the forehead. " I saw it and I missed it." He slapped himself again. "What did I see? I saw! _What_ did I see? I saw…I saw…I saw..." He looked all around before he remembered, seeing a nurse taking a picture of the monster, not the sun like everyone else. "Oh! Yes, brilliant! Take that, Trinity, you're not the only smart one, miss _inspired_!" Then he remembered she wasn't there.

"Trinity? Who's that?"

"Twenty minutes!" he said, ignoring her question. "I can do it! Twenty minutes, the planet burns, run to your loved ones and say goodbye or stay and help me."

"No," Amy said as a car pulled up.

"I'm sorry?" he frowned.

"NO!" Amy shouted, grabbing him by the tie.

"Amy, no, no! What are you doing?" She pushed him against the car as a man opened the door. She shoved his tie into the door and slammed it shut, taking the keys from the man who had just gotten out and locked it.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Who are you?" she demanded, looking between them.

"You know who I am," the Doctor replied. "I'm the Doctor."

"No really, who are you?" She asked angrily.

"Look at the sky," the Doctor told her, "End of the world. Twenty minutes."

"Well, better talk quickly then."

"Amy...I am going to need my car back…" the owner cut in gently.

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee."

"Right… Yes..." The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the apple Amelia had given him, tossing it to Amy.

"Catch. I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveler. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over."

"I don't believe you," Amy said.

"Just…twenty minutes," he said, grabbing her wrist. He needed to save the world, he needed to live, for Trinity. "Just believe me for _twenty minutes_. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me and you _know_ it's the same one. Amy…believe for twenty minutes."

"What do we do?" She asked, unlocking the car.

888

"Doctor!" Amy called from behind them, "The drain, it just...sort of, melted, and went down the drain."

"Well, of course it did."

"What do we do now?"

"It's hiding in human form… We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes, come on... Think. Think!"

"So that thing... That hid in my house for twelve years?"

"Multi-forms is can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit stop."

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?"

"They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix. They're only late 'cause we are."

"We?" Amy asked.

"Me." The Doctor shook his head. "I said me."

"What's he on about?" Rory frowned.

"Nurse-boy, give me your phone," the Doctor said holding out his hand.

"How can he be real? He was _never_ real!"

"Phone! Now! Gimme!"

"It was just a game, we were…we were _kids_, you made me dress up as him."

"These photos, they're all the coma patients?" the Doctor asked, holding up the phone.

"Yup," Rory nodded.

"No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas. Eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"He had a dog, though, there's a dog in a coma?" Amy asked.

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop!" he looked up from the phone, spinning to face Amy. "Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good looking one!"

"Thanks," Rory rolled his eyes.

"Jeff."

"Oh, thanks!"

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop! I need Jeff's laptop! You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward, clear the floor, phone me when you're done!"

888

"Hello!" The Doctor called out to Jeff. "Laptop. Gimme."

"No, no, no, no, no…" Jeff said, trying to hold it back.

"It's fine!"

"Hang on!"

"Give it here." He yanked it away from him. He sat at the end of the bed and opened the laptop. "Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff."

"Gran!" Jeff called out, embarrassed.

"What are you doing?" his grandmother asked.

"Sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's gonna be a big old video conference call," the Doctor said simply. "All the experts will be panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah! And here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Center, Patrick Moore..."

"I like Patrick Moore!" Gran beamed.

"I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil," the Doctor warned.

"You can't just hack in on a call like that!" Jeff scolded.

"Can't I?"

"Who are you? This is a secure call. What are you doing?"

"Hello! Yeah, I know, you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this." He said, typing on the computer quickly.

"It's here too. I'm getting it."

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat got killed in a duel before he could write it down…My fault. I slept in… Oh, and here's an oldie, but a goodie—why electrons have mass. And a personal favorite of mine, faster tha light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens, whoever I am I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention."

888

"Sir! What are you doing?"

"I am writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you on sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish… Whatever you've got. Any questions?"

"Who was your lady friend?"

"Patrick, behave!"

"What does this virus do?"

"It's a reset command. That's all. It'll resets counters it gets in the WiFi and resets every counter it can find. Anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain. Jeff…y_ou're_ my best man."

"You what?" Jeff frowned the Doctor pulled down the screen and turned to him.

"Listen to me," the Doctor began. "In ten minutes, you're gonna be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is gonna be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

"Why me?"

"It's your bedroom. Now, go, go, go." The Doctor ran out of the room before returning again.

"Oh, and delete your internet history."

888

"Which window?" the Doctor asked Amy.

"Uh, first floor on the left, fourth from the end." The Doctor smiled and drove faster, typing out a single word as he did so, hitting send as the correct window came into view. He quickly climbed up the ladder and into the room. He put an arm around both Rory and Amy.

"Right! Hello! Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time.

"Time for what…Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero asked.

"Take the disguise off, they'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." The Doctor offered.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time," Zero replied. "If I am to die, let there be fire."

"Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave."

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did." The Doctor retorted.

"The cracks in the skin of the Universe. Don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" She asked with wide eyes.

"The Doctor in the TARDIS does't know," she said in a little girl's voice. "Doesn't know, doesn't know!" then the voice changed again. "The Universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

"And, we're off," the Doctor grinned when he heard a click as everything reset. "Look at that. Look, at that! Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever, but do you know what's happening right now?" Zero turned back to them, not happy, "In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And, do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word, all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you want to know what the word is?" The woman glared at him angrily. "The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint," the Doctor continued easily. "And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in...what? Under a minute? The source, by the way...is right here," he pulled out Rory's phone from his pocket and held it up. Bright light streamed through the windows. "Oh! and I think they just found us!"

"The Atraxi are limited," Zero replied. "While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone. Not me."

"Yeah!" the Doctor laughed. "But this is the good bit, I mean, this is my favorite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictured of you. Every form you've learned to take, all right here. Oh, and, being uploaded, about...now." he said pressing a button. "And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man?" He froze for a minute, thinking that one through. "Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine."

"Then I shall take a new form," Zero said.

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had _years_." Prisoner Zero began to glow. Amy collapsed onto the floor.

"No! Amy?" The Doctor called out, running to her. "You've got to hold on! Amy! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please!"

"Doctor!" Rory shouted, pointing at Prisoner Zero. The Doctor looked up at the figure confused.

"Well that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?"

"It's you." Rory answered.

"Me? Is _that_ what I look like?"

"You don't know?" Rory frowned.

"Busy day…why me though? You're linked with _her_! Why are you copying _me_?" He asked walking forward.

"I'm not," Zero said. "Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been."

"No, she's dreaming about be 'cause she can hear me!" He ran back to Amy's side quickly. "Amy. Don't just hear me, _listen_. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside, I tried to stop you but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy...dream about what you saw."

"No… No… No!" Prisoner Zero began to morph into its original form.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero," the Doctor smirked. "A perfect impersonation of yourself."

"_Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained."_

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." The Doctor ran to the window, checking to see if the ship was gone. When he saw it had gone he began typing on the phone with a frown on his face.

"The…the sun, is back to normal, right?" Rory asked. "That's...that's good, yeah? That means it's over." The Doctor patted his head as he walked past him. "Amy?" Rory asked. "Are you ok? Are you with us?"

"Yeah I'm okay. What happened?" Amy frowned, sitting up..

"He did it. The Doctor did it."

"No I didn't." The Doctor said, looking up.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked as the Doctor continued to type.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry… in advance."

"About what?"

"The bill." The Doctor smiled slightly.

"Um…" Rory's protested but the Doctor had already started talking..

"Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established _level 5 planet_. And you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot. Back here, now!" he hung up and tossed the phone back to Rory. "Okay. Now I've done it." The Doctor said walking out of the room.

"Uh, did he just bring them back?" Rory asked. "Did he just save the world from aliens, and then bring all the aliens back again?"

"Where are you going?" Amy asked, following him.

"The roof! No…hang on." He said going into a room on his right with Amy and Rory following him.

"What's in here?" Amy inquired, confused.

"I'm about to save the world, I need a decent shirt!" he said, flinging clothes around as he went. "To hell with the raggedy, time to put on a show!"

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth! Actual aliens! Deadly aliens! Aliens...of death, and...now you're... Taking your clothes off. Amy, he's taking his clothes off," Rory turned to the ginger.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you," the Doctor shot back.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people…you know!" he turned around to give the Doctor privacy . For some reason that Amy couldn't quite understand, she turned her back as well.

888

"So, this was a good idea, was it?" Amy asked as they walked onto the roof. The Doctor mostly dressed. "They were leaving!"

"Leaving is good, never coming back is better. Come on then! The Doctor will see you now!"

"You are not of this world," the Atraxi stated after it had scanned the Doctor with a white light that radiated from it's pupil.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it," the Doctor said, looking down at the three ties around his neck. "Um...Hmm...I don't know. What do you think?"

"Is this world important?" the Atraxi asked.

"Important?" The Doctor asked incredulously. "What's that mean, important? Six billion _people_ live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on, you're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

"No," the Atraxi's answer echoed.

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" the Doctor asked, tying the tie he had chosen, the red one.

"No."

"Okay! One more, just one. Is this world protected?" The images that the Atraxi showed shifted through the Cybermen, the Daleks, the Raconoss, the Ood, the Sycorax, the Sontarians, the Reapers, the Hath… "'Cause you're not the first lot to have come here… Oh, there have been _so_ many. And what you've got to ask is...what happened to them?" The Doctor grabbed a coat from Rory and put it on before he turned around, seeing his third, fourth, fifth, six, seventh, and eighth regenerations before a new face interrupted the progression. Trinity's face, her long, wavy brown hair fell over her shoulders and her green eyes were like fire. He winced and saw his ninth regeneration before he saw his tenth regeneration, standing next to the red-headed Trinity, who looked the definition of power and wisdom. He stepped forward, not wanting to see her when he'd let her down, literally.

"Hello… I'm the Doctor…" he smiled slightly. "Basically…run." The Atraxi instantly withdrew and took off into the sky. The Doctor began to reach into his pocket and looked at the TARDIS key that glowed in his hand. He took off instantly, ready to see the TARDIS again, brand-new.

888

"Okay!" the Doctor breathed standing in front of the TARDIS. "What have you got for me this time?" he unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Look at you!" he whispered in aw, standing in the soft glow of the TARDIS. "Oh, you sexy thing. Look at you!"

888

"Help me find her, won't you?" The Doctor asked the TARDIS softly. He'd traveled to nearly seventy different times in one go. "I know you like her more than me…so help me get her back." The Doctor pleaded. "You always take me where I need to go…always. You always get me to the right place at the right time."

A wave of discontentment flooded him, coming from the TARDIS.

"You can't find her?"

Sorrow flooded him.

"Why not? You found her before! Several times…" The TARDIS didn't answer him and he smashed his hands down on the controls angrily. "If I ever see Rassilon again, I'll kill him…as slowly as I know how." He sat down on the ground, curling into a small ball, feeling the silence and agony of pure loneliness grab his hearts and squeeze. He jumped to his feet. "No, no, no! I can't do this! I can't. I can't just sit and wallow. If I do that I'll go insane thinking about her, worrying. I can't save her if I go mad…no matter how much…it hurts…" He shook his head, trying to clear it.

_Amy Pond… _The TARDIS said softly.

"Why?" The Doctor asked, looking up.

_A feeling._

"Great…a feeling…better than what I have. No, that's all I have. I have all of these damn feelings!" The TARDIS shook urgently. "Fine, fine, I'm going."

888

"Sorry about running off earlier!" the Doctor called to Amy, putting on his cheery face. "Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting! Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in… She's ready for big stuff now." He knocked on the wood three times.

"It's you. You came back."

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?"

"And you kept the clothes?" Amy looked at him seriously.

"Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge, yeah. Shoot me. I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow tie."

"Yeah… It's cool. Bowties are cool."

"Are you from another planet?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

"So what do you think?"

"What?"

"Other planets, want to check some out?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means, well, it means...Come with me."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like."

"All that stuff that happened, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero…"

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning, there's loads more," the Doctor grinned.

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff…" Amy trailed off the Doctor smiled at her. "That was two YEARS ago!" Amy shouted, crossly.

"Oh. Oops."

"Yeah."

"So that's..."

"Fourteen years!"

"Fourteen years since fish custard," the Doctor frowned, he didn't understand how quickly time could pass. Had Trinity lived a day in hell like him, or had it been a month for her? Was she dead? "Amy Pond. The girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library...and the swimming pool was _in _the library.

"Yeah. Not sure where it is now. It'll turn up!" the Doctor waved it off, "So…coming?"

"No."

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago."

"I grew up."

"Don't worry," the Doctor smiled. "I'll soon fix that," he snapped his fingers and the door to the TARDIS swung open. Amy stared in shock inside the TARDIS. She looked to the Doctor who smiled at her before she laughed and stepped into the TARDIS. The Doctor followed her slowly, closing the door. "Well? Anything you wanna say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all."

"I'm in my nightie," Amy breathed.

"Oh don't worry! Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So…All of time and space, everything that ever happened or that ever will. Where do you wanna start?"

"You are _so_ sure that I'm coming."

"Yeah. I am."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village... And I know how that feels."

"Oh, do you?" Amy called, watching them.

"All these years living here, most of your life…and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming," he dinged a little bell on the console.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy asked.

"It's a _time machine_," the Doctor reminded her, "We can get you back for five minutes ago. Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Nothing! Just, you know...stuff." She said lamely.

"Alright…then… Back in time for 'stuff.'" The Doctor looked down to see a new sonic screwdriver sticking out of the console. "Oh! An new one!" He smiled pressing the button for the first time, watching it glow green. "Lovely." He flipped it easily in his hand before pocketing it. "Thanks, dear…that just made my day."

"Why me?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Why not?"

"Seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?"

"Don't know! Fun! Do I have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason."

"Do we even look like people?"

"Yes!"

"Been knocking around on my own for a while. Not by choice, believe me… I've started talking to myself already, and that's really not a good sign, could be disastrous and not only for me."

"You're lonely. That's it? Just that?"

"Just that, I need something to keep me sane. Just that." the Doctor agreed. "Promise."

"Okay," Amy said, walking slowly around the console.

"So you're okay then? 'Cause this place… Sometimes it can make people feel a bit...you know."

"I'm fine," Amy replied. "Fine. It's just...there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought, well, I'd…I'd started to think that maybe you were just like a...madman with a box."

"Amy Pond," the Doctor said seriously. "There's something you better understand about me, 'cause it's important, and one day, your life may depend on it… I am _definitely_ a madman with a box. Ha-ha, yeah. Goodbye, Leadworth! Hello…everything!"

* * *

**I sort of miss ten already...but I really like where the story goes from here on out, and eleven is cool, so I'm content.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. The Beast Below

**Hello everyone. Another chapter up. Thanks for all of the favorites and follows! I actually found a really awesome story because of them. It made me smile.**

**Read, review, follow, favorite...all of the above work for me and push me to write faster.**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

The Beast Below

"Come on, Pond," the Doctor laughed, pulling her inside the TARDIS.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked as Amy laughed cheerfully.

"Ok, your box is a spaceship," Amy nodded, "It's really, _really_ a spaceship. We are in _space_! Whoo! What are we breathing?" Amy wondered, taking a deep breath.

"I've extend the air shell. We're fine." He knelt down and looked at a large ship below with tall buildings.

"Now, that's interesting… 29th century, solar flares roast the Earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations..." He said running to the console.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"…migrating to the stars."

"Doctor?"

"Isn't that amazing?"

"Doctor!" The Doctor ran to the door to see Amy clinging to the door, the rest of her body suspended in space.

"Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship."

888

"Can we go out and see?" Amy asked anxiously.

"Course we can but first, there's a thing."

"A thing?" Amy frowned.

"An important thing," he nodded. "In fact, thing one…" he said, looking through a looking glass. "We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets... Ooh…" He said looking at the screen. He could feel something pull at his hearts when he saw a little girl crying alone on a bench. "That's interesting." He said, noticing that she was silent and that no one stopped to talk to her.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah?" Amy asked. "'Cause if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die…" The Doctor left the TARDIS and began to walk towards the little girl as quickly as he could. He walked up to the little girl and gently touched her shoulder, but she stood up and walked away, still crying. He noticed Amy wasn't there just then and waved at her.

"I'm in the future," Amy breathed looking around in awe. "Like hundreds of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries."

"Oh, lovely… You're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place! Isn't it wrong?" He asked, pulling her through the ship slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"Come on. Use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Is it...the bicycles?" she pointed to one. "Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles. "

"Says the girl in a nightie…"

"Oh, my God!" Amy gasped, remembering what she was wearing in despair. "I'm in my nightie."

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look. Life on a giant starship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." He picked up a glass from the table next to him and set it on the floor. "Sorry," he looked at the people sitting there, "Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish. Where was I?" He asked easily, moving back to Amy's side.

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy asked.

"Don't know… I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state—do you see it yet?"

"Where?" Amy looked around. The Doctor snapped his fingers and pointed to the little girl who was crying alone.

"There." He said, walking towards her, sitting on a bench.

"One little girl crying," Amy shook her head, confused, "So?"

"Crying_ silently_," he corrected. "I mean, children cry 'cause they want attention, 'cause they're hurt or afraid and need it to be noticed. When they cry silently it's cause they just can't stop. Any parent knows that." He said instantly.

"Are you a parent?" Amy eyed him. The Doctor froze for a moment, he was a parent in a manner of speaking…all of the instincts were there, he had noticed them growing more and more as Trinity did. They had both felt the need to protect children the closer they came to having a child of their own. He remembered how protective he had been of his son when he'd met him…

_Don't think about her… _He warned himself. _Don't think about them… _"Hundreds of parents walking past this spot, and not one of them's asking her what's wrong. Which means...they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen. Which means it's everywhere. Police state."

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked when she noticed the little girl was gone.

"Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A," the Doctor answered. "You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh…this fell out of her pocket when I _accidentally_ bumped into her," he handed it to Amy. "Took me four goes. Ask her about those things, the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

"But they're just things."

"They're clean…" He disagreed. "Everything else here is all battered and filthy and but no one's laid a finger on the booths. Not a footprint within two feet of any of them. Ask Mandy, 'Why are people scared of the things in the booths?'"

"Now, hang on, what do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!"

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha-ha, gotcha!" he checked his watch, "Meet me back here in half an hour."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I always do… Stay out of trouble," and then he had to add, "Badly."

"So is this how it works, Doctor?" Amy called out. "You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?"

"Yes," the Doctor lied with a smile.

888

"The impossible truth in a glass of water," someone whispered. The Doctor looked up from where he lay on the floor to see a woman wearing a mask and a red cloak. "Not many people see it," the Doctor stood up quickly. "But you do, don't you, Doctor?"

"You know me?"

"Keep your voice down! They're everywhere." She replied. "Tell me what you see in the glass."

"Who says I see anything?" the Doctor replied.

"Don't waste time! At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?"

"No engine vibration on deck and a ship this size would need a rather large engine, you'd feel it. The water would move. So I thought I'd take a look." He said simply, looking around. "It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look, they're dummies, see?" he knocked on the wall on the opposite side of the hall. "And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was..."

"No engine at all," they said together.

"But it's working. This ship is moving though space—I saw it."

"The impossible truth. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly."

"How?"

"I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe, this will take you to her. Now go, quickly!" she turned and walked away.

"Who are you?" the Doctor called. "How do I find you again?"

"I am Liz 10. And _I_ will find _you_."

888

"Yeah your basic memory wipe job… Must have about 20 minutes."

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy frowned.

"'Cause everyone does," Mandy replied, "Everyone chooses the 'forget' button."

"Did you?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years..."

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned," the Doctor nodded, understanding. "Democracy in action."

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?"

"Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me."

"It played for me," Amy said.

"Well, the difference being the computer doesn't accept me as human."

"Why not?" The Doctor turned and looked at her for a moment before turning around again. "You look human."

"No, you look Time Lord," the Doctor countered. "We came first."

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" Amy asked.

_"We're the only ones left now…" Trinity commented quietly._

_"Yeah…it's just us." He agreed._

_"Well, at least we aren't completely alone… Could you imagine how lonely it would be to be the very last of your kind?"_

_"I did before I met you…" _

_"That's one thing I can't complain about…even through everything I've been through…I knew there was someone else…you didn't… I'm sorry about that."_

_"Not your fault."_

"No," the Doctor swallowed hard. "There were, but there aren't... Just me now," the Doctor said slowly. It was a lie…Trinity was out there…but it was the truth, she was a Time Lady, something completely different even though it was the same. "Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. 'Cause _this_ is what I do, every time, every day, every second," the Doctor started to smile, "This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." The smiler in the booth turned it's head, frowning angrily as the floor opened up. "Say, 'whee!'" the Doctor shouted.

"Ahhh!"

"High-speed air cannon," the Doctor commented, standing up and holding out his sonic. "Lousy way to travel."

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"600 feet down, 20 miles laterally. Puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say...Lancashire. What's this, then, a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave."

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" she threw a piece of rubbish away.

"Yes, but only food refuse. Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

"The floor's all squidgy," Amy remarked. "Like a water bed."

"But feeding what, though?"

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy."

"Er...it's not a floor, it's a..." the Doctor said, putting away his sonic, "So..."

"It's a what?" Amy stood.

"The next word is kind of the scary word. Take a moment. Get yourself in a calm place. Go 'omm.'"

"Omm," Amy frowned.

"It's a tongue."

"A tongue?"

"A tongue," the Doctor said, smiling. "A great big tongue!"

"This is a mouth?" Amy looked around. "This whole place is a mouth? We're in a _mouth_?!"

"Yes, yes, yes, but on the plus side, roomy."

"How do we get out?"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic. "How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous! Blimey! If this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach. Though not right now!"

"Doctor, how do we get out?" Amy repeated.

"If it has to be fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes then the mouth must be...closed for business," the Doctor remarked.

"We can try, though," Amy stepped forward.

"No! Amy don't move! Too late," the Doctor called. "It's started."

"What has?" Amy gasped.

"The swallow reflex." The tongue moved, toppling them over. The Doctor grabbed his sonic and started flashing it around the mouth.

"What are you doing?" Amy shouted.

"Trying to vibrate the chemo-receptors."

"Chemo-what?"

"The eject button!"

"How does a _mouth_ have an _eject button_?"

"Think about it!" he shouted. "Right, then, this isn't going to be big on dignity," he tugged his bow-tie. "Geronimo!"

888

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion, and, yes, you _are_ covered in sick," the Doctor said, answering all her questions before she could get them out.

"Where are we?" Amy looked around.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess."

"Oh, God, it stinks," she grimaced as she stood.

"Oh, that's not the pipe," he told her.

"Oh…" Amy sniffed herself, disgusted, "Whoo! Can we get out?"

"One door, one door switch, one condition… We forget everything we saw. Look familiar? That's the carrot," the lights turned on and two smilers came into view. "Ooh, here's the stick. There's a living creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" The smilers turned their heads frowning angrily. "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" They just grew angrier. "Oh, stop it! I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues? Huh?" The booths opened and the robots started to walk towards them. "Trin did tell me to shut my mouth in these situations…one day I'll learn to listen to her." He said as they backed up. The woman in the cloak suddenly appeared and shot the robots. "Look who it is," the Doctor grinned. "You look a lot better without your mask."

"You must be Amy, Liz. Liz 10." She said holding out her hand.

"Hi," Amy shook her hand.

"Eurgh!" Liz wiped her hand on her cloak, "Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick." She turned to look at the Doctor. "Where's Trinity?" Liz asked.

"What?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"Where is she? Isn't it sort of…mandatory that you travel with her? I thought she would be with you, but there's no sign of her on this ship. If she were here we'd notice. So where is she?"

"Not here." The Doctor said shortly. Liz took the hint and stopped talking about her.

"You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave."

"How did you find us?"

"Stuck my gizmo on you," Liz nodded at the Doctor, throwing him a tracking device, "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over 16, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it."

"No. Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject."

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me, how do you know _her_?"

"You're a bit hard to miss, love." She said with a sweet smile. "Mysterious stranger, M.O. consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot..." the Doctor pointed at her about to protest, but ran his hand hair instead. "I was expecting her to be with you, the woman who can outshine the sun, the only one who can stand in your way when you're cross…. I've been brought up on the stories of the pair of you. My whole family was."

"Your family?" The Doctor asked.

"They're repairing," Liz said, seriously. "Doesn't take them long. Let's move." They said running out of the room. "The Doctor, old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day," she laughed. "And so much for the Virgin Queen! You and Trinity brought a very bad, _bad _boy to court."

"Liz 10?" the Doctor asked.

"Liz 10, yeah, Elizabeth The Tenth." she said, spinning suddenly, "And down!" she shot the robots that started to move. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule. I would have thought that you would have recognized the cloak… Trinity gave it to my great-great-grandmother when she was young…"

"I was trying to ignore it actually." The Doctor muttered. Thinking of Trinity was not good for him.

"Fiery little red-head back then…though my great grandmother always insisted you wore a suit and these strange glasses." Liz 10 said. "It's so weird, you change so much."

"Change?" Amy wondered.

"Regeneration, Time Lord trick." Liz 10 said. "Change their entire appearance to escape death. Genius really."

"You can change your face?"

"Yes… Now can we please not talk about this?"

"Touchy…" Liz 10 whispered.

888

"Why all the glasses of water?"

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what," Liz replied simply.

"A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?" The Doctor asked, holding up her mask.

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this, my entire reign, and you've achieved more in one afternoon."

"How old were you when you came to the throne?"

"40. Why?"

"What, you're 50 now?" Amy asked. "No way!"

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

"And you always wear this in public?" the Doctor asked.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting…"

"Air-balanced porcelain… Stays on by itself, 'cause it's perfectly sculpted to your face," the Doctor said to Liz.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Oh Liz. So everything…" Four hooded men entered the room and the Doctor stood to meet them.

"What are you doing?" Liz demanded. "How _dare_ you come in here?"

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK," one of the men said. "You will come with us now."

"Why would I do that?" she eyed him. His head spun to reveal an angry smiler face. "How can they be Smilers?"

"Half Smiler, half human."

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this thing done?"

"The highest authority, Ma'am."

"I _am_ the highest authority."

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am."

"Where?"

"The Tower, Ma'am."

888

"Hawthorne…" Liz whispered in shock. "So _this_ is where you hid yourself away. You've got some explaining to do."

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" The Doctor asked Hawthorne, patting the head of a little boy gently.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky."

"Yeah, look at us," the Doctor said, angrily. "Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky! Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." He said looking down.

"What's that?" Liz asked, looking at a pink lump moving inside a hole in the floor.

"Well, like I say, depends on the angle. "It's the exposed pain center of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly..."

"Or?" Liz swallowed.

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator, Starship UK's go faster button."

"I don't understand," she shook her head, confused.

"Don't you?" the Doctor asked her. "Try, go on. The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading…it's what you have instead of an engine, and this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving." He should have seen this. He should have known this was coming.

"Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing…" He said moving away from them towards a grate opening it so one of the tentacles broke free. "This is the sound none of you wanted to hear!" He flashed his sonic at the creature and its screams filled everyone's heads.

"Stop it," Liz called, unable to take the terrible sound any longer. "Who did this?"

"We act on instructions from the highest authority," Hawthorne replied.

"_I_ am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?"

"Liz…your mask..."

"What about my mask?"

"Look at it. It's old. At least 200 years old, I'd say."

"Yeah, it's an antique, so?"

"Yeah… An antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, alright, but you're not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign," the Doctor commented.

"Nah, it's ten years," Liz insisted. "I've been on this throne ten years."

"Ten years. And the same ten years over and over again," he reached out and led her to a voting booth. "Always leading you...here."

'Forget' or 'Abdicate.'

"What have you done?"

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us," he sighed and turned on a screen, playing a recording of Liz.

"_If you are watching this_..." the recording began, "_If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower of London… The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart_._ The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the 'forget' button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."_

"I voted for this?" Amy breathed in disbelief. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice," the Doctor swallowed. "Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what we need to know." He scolded her.

"I don't even remember doing it!"

"You did it. That's what counts."

"I'm...I'm sorry…"

"Oh, I don't care," he snapped, angry. "When I'm done here, you're going home."

"Why?" Amy called after him, she didn't want this to end…not yet. "Because I made a mistake? _One_ mistake? I don't even remember doing it! Doctor!"

"Yeah, I know. You're only human."

"What are you doing?" Liz asked quietly.

"The worst thing I'll ever do," he said. "I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it," Amy gasped.

"Look, three options… One: I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. I can't do that. I know what torture does to creatures. I know what agony can do. I know how it feels. Two: I kill everyone on this ship. Three: I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, 'cause I won't be the Doctor anymore."

"There must be something we can do, some other way," Liz began.

"Nobody talk to me," he said in a dark voice before slamming his fist down and shouting at them. "Nobody _human_ has _anything_ to say to me _today_!" This is why he knew he needed Trinity…she could make everything better…perfect.

888

"Timmy!" Mandy called, going to him quickly. "It's me…Mandy." Amy tensed when she saw the creature move towards Mandy, but instead of hurting her it treated her tenderly. Amy started to think of everything she had seen that day and came to a realization.

"Doctor, stop!" Amy shouted. "Whatever you're doing, stop it now!" She grabbed Liz and pulled her to the booth. "Sorry, Your Majesty, going to need a hand."

"Amy, no! No!" The Doctor protested. Amy slammed the Queen's hand down on the Abdicate button and the ship shook as the whale cried out. "Amy, what have you done?" the Doctor asked in shock.

"Nothing at all," Amy smiled as everything came to a halt. "Am I right?"

"We've INCREASED speed!" Hawthorne gasped in shock.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help."

"It's still here? I don't understand."

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago," Amy explained to Liz. "It _volunteered_. You didn't have to trap it or torture it, that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind..." she looked over at the Doctor, knowing that he was all alone. "You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

888

"From Her Majesty," Amy said, holding out the mask to the Doctor. "She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK."

"Amy, you could have killed everyone on this ship…" He said in a deadly serious voice.

"You could have killed a Star Whale."

"And you saved it. I know, I know."

"Amazing, though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery...and loneliness…and it just made it kind." Instantly the Doctor thought of Trinity, how she was tortured on and on and on by the Daleks, but in the end she still held out her hand to Davros and tried to save him, tried to save her torturer.

"But you couldn't have known how it would react."

"_You_ couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" He smiled at her and she pulled him into a hug. "Hey."

"What?" he asked, just glad to not be alone if only for a second.

"Gotcha," she smiled.

"Ha!" he nodded, "Gotcha." He buried his face in her shoulder.

888

"Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?"

"For the rest of their lives," the Doctor said. "Oh, the songs they'll write! Never mind them. Big day tomorrow."

"Sorry, what?" Amy froze.

"Tomorrow's always a big day. We've got a time machine I skip the little ones."

"You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning..." Amy asked the Doctor. "Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just...just because you could?"

"Once... A long time ago."

"What happened?"

"Hello…" He waved sadly. They walked into the TARDIS and moved slowly towards the console.

"I don't understand…"

"It's a long story. It'll be hard to keep up the more things changed." A song began to fill the air.

"What's that?" Amy wondered. "Is that Bon Jovi?" She asked curiously.

"I thought that was destroyed." The Doctor snapped, running down below the console, searching for the source of the noise. "New TARDIS! That isn't supposed to be here!" Amy heard something get torn apart and the music suddenly stopped. "No reminders…not now.." He whispered.

"There's something I've got to tell you." Amy said, but then she heard a ring. "No. Hang on, is that a phone ringing? People phone you?" Amy looked at him in shock as he came up the stairs holding a torn up radio in his hands that he threw across the room.

"Well, it _is_ a _phone_ box. Would you mind?" the Doctor asked as he began to pilot the TARDIS.

"Hello?" Amy answered the phone. "Sorry, who? No, seriously. Who? Says he's Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?"

"Which Prime Minister?" The Doctor wondered.

"Er, which Prime Minister?" she asked, "The British one." She answered.

"_Which_ British one?" the Doctor continued.

"Which British one?" she asked. She held out the phone to him. "Winston Churchill for you."

"Oh!" he grabbed quickly. "Hello, dear. What's up?"

"_Tricky situation, Doctor… Potentially very dangerous. I think I'm going to need you_."

"Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister… We're on our way." He hung up and began to pull switches.

"What was that thing about?"

"What thing?"

"You just ripped a harmless radio out of the TARDIS."

"Believe me, it was far from harmless."

* * *

**Oh that poor, poor radio. I liked that radio...and I really want Trinity back... I miss her.**

**More when I get the next chapter done.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Victory of the Daleks

**Read, review, follow, favorite...all of the above work for me and push me to write faster.**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

Victory of the Daleks

The Doctor opened the door and stuck his head out slowly. He was met with the sight of several soldiers pointing guns at him. He slowly stepped out of the box. "Amy…" He called when the soldiers parted, revealing Winston Churchill. "Winston Churchill."

"Doctor? Is it you?" Winston asked cautiously.

"Oh, Winston, my old friend." The Doctor held out his hand to shake Winston's but he turned his palm up in reply, wiggling his fingers in sync. "Ha…every time." He smiled at the man, lowering his hand.

"What's he after?" Amy wondered.

"TARDIS key, of course." The Doctor stated simply.

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor. The lives that could be saved!"

"Ah, doesn't work like that." The Doctor said, closing the door.

"Must I take it by force?" Winston asked seriously.

"I'd like to see you try." The Doctor threatened. Amy nearly snorted at the threat.

"At ease." Winston told the soldiers. "Where is Trinity? She's easier to bargain with… Perhaps I could get a key from her."

"She'd give you the key just as soon as I would and you know it." The Doctor said, his tone growing darker.

"Where is she?" Winston wondered again.

Amy began to question that herself. Everyone seemed to know the woman called Trinity, but the Doctor never spoke of her, never mentioned her name. He always avoided the topic of her. Had they been friends who had fallen out? Why did the Doctor seem so bitter and angry when she was mentioned?

"You rang?" The Doctor asked, dodging the question, trying to lighten his tone.

888

A phone rang and the whole room shook and rumbled. "So you've changed your face again." Winston commented.

"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done." The Doctor said simply.

"Got it! Got it! Got it! Cabinet War Rooms right?" Amy asked cheerfully.

"Yup." The Doctor answered. "Top-secret heart of the war office, right under London."

"You're late, by the way… Yet another thing that makes me wonder what has happened to Trinity…" Winston mumbled looking over something that a woman brought to him. He signed it slowly.

"Late?" The Doctor questioned, ignoring the jibe as he looked at his watch. Trinity _would _have gotten them there just the second after the call, even with the new TARDIS.

"I rang you a month ago."

"Really? Sorry. Sorry, it's a Type 40 TARDIS. I'm just running her in." He apologized as the phone rang.

"Something the matter, Breen?" Winston asked the woman in front of him. "You look a little down in the dumps."

"No, sir. Fine, sir." She responded respectfully.

"Action this day, Breen. Action this day." Winston nodded.

"Yes, sir." She agreed, taking her pen back as another phone rang. She walked away as a man walked up.

"Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas by the look of them."

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain. We'll give 'em what for! Coming Doctor?"

"Why?" He asked as Winston yanked his cane out from under his arm.

"I have something to show you."

888

Winston let out a puff of smoke and the Doctor batted it away. "We stand at a crossroads Doctor, quite alone, with our backs to the wall." Winston explained. "Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

"Such as?" He asked, flashing a serious look at Amy as the lift they were on came to a halt. Winston opened the doors and stepped out.

"Follow me." He led them out to a roof slowly.

"Wow! My god!"

"Doctor, this is professor Edwin Bracewell," he pointed to a man with a set of binoculars. "Head of our Ironsides project." The Doctor held up his hand forming the peace sign with his fingers.

"How do you do?" Edwin asked, waving. Bombs whistled through the air, landed, and exploded. Alarms rang through the city, warnings as the Doctor and Amy looked out over London.

"It's…It's… Oh, Doctor…" Amy said at a loss for words. "Doctor it's—"

"History." The Doctor replied simply.

"Ready Bracewell?" Winston called up to him.

"Aye-aye sir!"

"On my order, fire!" There was a terrible, familiar sound and lasers shot out, bringing down the planes in the air.

"What was that?" Amy asked, shocked.

"That wasn't human… That was never human technology… That sounded like… Show me. Show me!" The Doctor shouted, moving quickly. "Show me what that was!" He said climbing a latter to stand next to Edwin.

"Advance." Edwin called.

"Our new secret weapon." Winston said with a short laugh. The Doctor watched in anger as a Dalek slowly moved from between sandbags. "What do you think? Quite something, eh?"

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked coldly.

"I am your soldier." The Dalek replied.

"What?"

"I am your soldier."

"Stop this. Stop it now. Oh, you know who I am. You always know…"

"Your identity is unknown."

"Perhaps I can clarify things here." Edwin said as the Doctor turned away.

"This—this is one of my Ironsides."

"You're what?!" The Doctor whirled around.

"You will help the allied cause in any way that you can?"

"Yes."

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?"

"Yes."

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

"To win the war!"

888

"They're Daleks. They're called Daleks." The Doctor tried to explain yet again.

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor." Winston insisted. "Look! Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them!"

"Invented them? Oh-ho-ho, no no no!"

"Yes. He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius."

"A Scottish genius too." Amy added smugly. "Maybe you should listen to—"

"Shh!" The Doctor snapped. "He didn't invent them." He insisted seriously. "They're alien."

"Alien?" The Doctor froze when he sensed one behind him before it went away slowly.

"And totally hostile."

"Precisely. They will win me the war!"

888

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"Little testy… I can see why things might have gotten too much for the poor girl." The Doctor ignored Winston.

"Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?"

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

"Yes! Right!" The Doctor shouted. "So destroy them! Exterminate them!"

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand!"

"I am imagining." The Doctor said sadly. He glared at a Dalek that moved past him. "Amy, tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"About the Daleks." The Doctor insisted.

"What would I know about the Daleks?" Amy asked seriously.

"Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky, you don't forget that." Amy laughed slightly. "Amy…tell me you remember the Daleks."

"No, sorry." She laughed slightly.

"That's not possible." The Doctor said, raising his eyebrows before walking away.

888

"Alright Prof! Now, the PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours… Amazing, you must be very proud of them." The Doctor said walking through a mostly clean laboratory.

"Just doing my bit."

"Hmm, not bad for a Paisley boy." Amy commented as the Doctor went through documents.

"Oh!" The Professor laughed. "Yes, I… Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear."

"How did you do it, come up with the idea?" The Doctor asked quickly.

"Well, how does the muse of invention come to anyone?"

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head. Wonderful things like—let me show you." He picked up a stack of papers. "Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight." The Doctor looked at it as the man lifted another stack of papers. "Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere, came to me in the bath." The Doctor looked at the papers closely before throwing them back down on the table.

"Are these your ideas or theirs?"

"Oh, no, no, no no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are—thank you," he said, taking his tea from a Dalek. "The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior."

"I don't know what you're up to, professor, but whatever they've promised you, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death."

"Yes, Doctor!" Winston called, walking into the room. "Death to our enemies. Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the third Reich."

"Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too."

"Would you care for some tea?" A Dalek asked. The Doctor slammed his hand down on the tray and glared at the Dalek.

"Stop this! What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked, furious. "What do you want?"

"We seek only to help you."

"To do what?" The Doctor asked.

"To win the war."

"Really?" The Doctor scoffed. "Which war?"

"I do not understand."

"This was, against the Nazis, or your war, the war against the rest of the universe, the _war _against all life-forms that are not Dalek?"

"I do not understand. I am your soldier."

"Oh yeah?! Okay. Okay." The Doctor turned and grabbed a huge spanner from the table and turned on the Dalek. "Okay, soldier, defend yourself." He hit the Dalek hard, taking out every bit of anger and frustration he hand on it.

"What the devil?!"

"You do not require tea?" the Dalek asked.

"Stop him! Prime minister, please!"

"Doctor, what the devil? These machines are precious!" Winston called.

"Oh come on!" The Doctor shouted angrily. "Fight back! You want to, don't you? You _know _you do." He slammed the spanner against the Dalek again.

"I must protest!"

"What are you waiting for? Look!" The Doctor said, tapping his chest. "You hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on. Kill me." He slammed the spanner down again. "Kill me!" Amy ran forward and pushed him back.

"Doctor, be careful."

"Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier."

"You…are…my…enemy!" The Doctor said striking it with each word. "And I am yours! You are everything I despise—the worst thing in all creation. You drove _my_ Trinity to insanity. You kept her locked up and tortured her! You mutilated her! You tore her open again and again just to see how she'd bleed! You broke her over and over and over again! You left her broken, but even then she defeated you! She's better than you! You ripped her body apart and made her mind unsound, but you couldn't even touch her heart, her spirit! I've defeated you! Time and time again, we've defeated you. We sent you back into the void. I saved the whole of reality from you! I am the Doctor and you are the Daleks!" He swung the spanner at the Dalek again and Amy swore she saw a golden spark flair out before the Dalek rolled backwards.

"Correct." The Dalek said, moving closer. "Review testimony."

"Testimony? What are you talking about, testimony?"

"Transmitting testimony now."

"Transmit what, where?" The Doctor demanded.

"Testimony accepted." The dalek said a moment later.

"Get back, all of you!"

"Marines! Marines! Get in here!" Winston ordered. Two soldiers ran into the room only to be shot dead by the daleks.

"Stop it! Stop it, please." The Professor called out. "What are you doing? You are my Ironsides."

"We are the Daleks."

"But I created you!"

"No."

"Ahh!" The Professor cried out when the Dalek shot his hand.

"We created you." The dalek said as the man's arm sparked. "Victory, victory, victory!" The daleks called disappearing.

"What just happened, Doctor?" Amy asked worriedly.

"I wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. I was their plan." The Doctor said simply. He stood still for a moment before he started running.

"Hey!" Amy called after him.

888

"What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the _London Blitz?_" Amy asked incredulously.

"Safe as it gets around me." The Doctor said, disappearing into the TARDIS.

"Trinity was tortured…out of her mind… She _did_ say she wasn't quite right." Winston commented slowly.

"Who is Trinity?" Amy asked. "He's never mentioned her, but everywhere I go people keep asking about her."

"She's the strongest woman I've ever met…and the only one I've ever seen put the Doctor into his place. She's truly a gem."

"Who is she to the Doctor?" Amy wondered, trying to know more. She knew they couldn't be family, the Doctor said he was alone in the universe.

"The better question is: where is she?" Winston said. Amy sighed, wishing someone would just tell her what was going on.

888

"How about that cuppa now, then?" The Doctor asked, clapping his hands together as he walked through the Daleks' ship.

"It is the Doctor. Exterminate!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Doctor warned, pulling a circular object out of his pocket. "TARDIS self-destruct and you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it." The Doctor said simply.

"You would not use such a device."

"Try me." He warned in a dark voice. A Dalek slowly moved forward. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! No scans no nothing. One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? TARDIS bang-bang, Daleks boom." The dalek slowly backed up. "Good boy. This ship's pretty beaten up," he said looking around. "Running on empty I'd say, like you. When we last met you were at the end of your rope. Finished."

"One ship survived."

"And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled. Dying."

"We picked up a trace. One of the progenitor devices."

"Progenitor? What's that one when it's at home?"

"It is our past and our future."

"Ohh, that's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean though?"

"It contains pure Dalek DNA. Thousands were created. All were lost, save one."

"Okay but there's still one thing I don't get, though… If you've got the progenitor why build Bracewell?"

"It was…necessary."

"But why?" Then he was hit with a stroke of genius. "I get it. Oh, I get it, I get it! Oh-ho! This is rich! The progenitor wouldn't recognize you, would it?! It saw you as impure. Your DNA is unrecognizable as Dalek."

"A solution was devised."

"Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap, you knew that the progenitor would recognize me, the Daleks' greatest enemy. It would accept my word, my…recognition of you."

"No, no, no. What are you doing?" The Doctor asked a Dalek angrily.

"Withdraw no, Doctor, or the city dies in flames."

"Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck! You don't have the power to destroy London."

"Watch as the humans destroy themselves."

"Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the TARDIS self-destruct."

"Stalemate, Doctor. Leave us and return to Earth."

"Oh that's it? That's your great victory? You leave?"

"Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again."

"No, no, no. I won't let you get away this time. I won't." There was a whooshing noise and the Doctor froze.

"We have succeeded! DNA reconstruction complete!" The doors to a circular room opened. "Observe, Doctor. A new Dalek paradigm. " Five new Daleks came from the room. "The progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold the restoration of the Daleks. The resurrection of the Master race! All hail the new Daleks! All hail the new Daleks!"

"Yes, you are inferior…"

"Yes."

"Then, prepare."

"We are ready."

"Cleanse the unclean. Total obliteration! Disintegrate!" The new Dalek ordered. The blue dalek destroyed two of the old daleks while the red took out the last of them.

"Blimey. What do you do to the ones who mess up?" The Doctor wondered.

"You are the Doctor. You must be exterminated."

"Don't mess with me, sweetheart."

888

"Question is…what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity."

"And yourself."

"Occupational hazard."

"Scan reveals nothing." The blue one said. "TARDIS self-destruct device non-existent." The Doctor took a bite of the circular object in his hand.

"All right, it's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea." The Doctor said as alarms started going off.

"Alert. Unidentified projectile approaching. Correction multiple projectiles." The Doctor turned and began to run off as they were distracted.

"What have the humans done?" the white dalek asked as the Doctor looked at a computer.

"I don't know."

"Explain. Explain. Explain!"

"_Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you receiving me? Over." _

"Oh-ho! Winston, you beauty."

_"Danny Boy to the Doctor, come in. Over."_

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy. Big dish! Side of the ship, blow it up! Over!"

"Exterminate the Doctor." The Doctor ran quickly through the ship, barely avoiding being hit as he made it to the TARDIS.

_"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Only me left now. Anything you can do, sir? Over." _

"The Doctor to Danny Boy, the Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

_"Good show Doctor. Go to it. Over." _ The Doctor quickly began to work over the controls on the TARDIS. _"Going in, wish me luck. Over." _The Doctor moved franticly over the console. A few seconds later the Doctor felt his ship shake as the Dalek ship was hit. _"Danny Boy to the Doctor, going in for another attack."_

"The Doctor to Danny boy, the Doctor to Danny Boy. _DESTROY THIS SHIP! _Over."

_"What about you Doctor?"_

"I'll be okay." The Doctor promised. The screen turned on and a white dalek faced him.

"_Doctor, call of your attack."_

"Ha-ha. What? And let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you." He said, leaning on the rail, happy. "The final end."

"_Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth."_

"I'm not stupid mate, you've just played your last card."

"_Bracewell is a bomb."_

"You're bluffing." The Doctor insisted. "Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your…body…" The Doctor commented.

"_His power is derived from an oblivion continuum_. Call off the attack or we will detonate the android."

"Er, no. This is my best chance ever. The last of the Daleks. I can rid the whole universe of you, once…and for all. I can make sure that Trinity never has to see one of you wretched creatures ever again. I can make her safe from you. I can tell her truthfully that you will never find her again!"

"_Then do it…but we will shatter the planet below. The Earth will die, screaming._"

"And if I let you go…you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks."

"_Then choose, Doctor. Avenge your only love or save the Earth."_

_The Earth…Trinity… An entire planet, endless millions of people. Trinity… The future… Trinity… _The Doctor weighed everything in his mind, almost completely prepared to watch the Daleks die even if it meant the Earth would burn for Trinity's sake, but then he heard a soft voice in the back of his head…her voice, a small memory of her. She would have slapped him for considering it, perhaps even made him sleep in another room for months. She herself showed mercy to the Daleks, and here he was placing them over all of the humans they both cherished.

"_Begin countdown of oblivion continuum. Choose Doctor._"

"Doctor to Danny Boy, Doctor to Danny Boy." The Doctor called over a microphone. "Withdraw."

"_Say again, sir. Over."_

"Withdraw. Return to Earth. Over and out."

"_But sir…!"_

"There's no time, we have to return to Earth now. Over." The Doctor said sending the TARDIS back to Earth.

888

The Doctor instantly punched the professor as soon as he saw him. "Doctor!" Amy protested.

"Ow…" The Doctor said, shaking his hurt hand. "Sorry professor. You're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb."

"What?" The professor asked in shock.

"There's an oblivion continuum inside you, a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power." The Doctor explained quickly. "Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension." He knelt down and ripped open the man's shirt. "Now, keep down." The Doctor ran his screwdriver over his chest and it opened revealing a glowing bomb.

"Well?" Amy asked.

"I dunno. I dunno. I dunno. Never seen one up close before." The Doctor said, looking at his sonic closely.

"So what, they've wired him up to detonate?" Amy asked confused.

"No, not wired him up. He _is _a bomb. Walking, talking…pow exploding! The moment that flashes red."

"There's…a blue wire or something. You have to cut isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one." Amy suggested.

"You're not helping." The Doctor told her seriously.

"It's incredible! He talked to us about his memories!" Winston said shocked. "The Great War…"

"Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it, Bracewell." The Doctor snapped and pointed at him. "Tell me about your life." He said as he knelt down next to him.

"Doctor I really don't think this is the time."

"Tell me, and prove you're human. Tell me everything." He stated, watching part of the light go completely red.

"My family ran the…the post office. It's a little place just…just near the abbey. Just by the ash trees. Used to be eight trees, but there was a storm."

"And your parents? Come on. Tell me." The Doctor said waving him on.

"Er…good people. Kind people. They…they died. Scarlett fever."

"What was that like?! How did it feel?" The Doctor asked, trying to get emotion out of him.

"Oh…please."

"How did it make you feel? Tell me. Tell me now."

"Oh it hurt… It hurt, Doctor. It hurt so badly." Edwin answered. Amy covered her mouth, upset. "It was like a wound. I thought it was worse than a wound." Another light went red. "Like I'd been emptied out." A light turned yellow. "There was nothing.

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the post office and you mum and dad, and losing them, and the men in the trenches you saw die." The Doctor urged him. "Remember it, feel it. You feel it, because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks." The Doctor said as the light went orange. Amy started to understand it and tried to think of a way to get a better response out of the man.

"It hurts Doctor… It hurts so much."

"Good, good, good. Brilliant! Embrace it. That means you're alive." Another light wen yellow. "They cannot explode that bomb because you're a human being. You are flesh and blood. They cannot explode that bomb. Believe it! You are Professor Edwin Bracewell and you, my friend, are a human being." The last light turned yellow. "It's not working, I can't stop it." Amy knelt down next to him and smiled gently.

"Hey…Paisley." She greeted gently. "Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?"

"What?"

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Amy wondered the light grew lighter slowly and the Doctor and Amy shared a small smile. "But kind of a good hurt."

"I really shouldn't talk about her."

"Oh, there's a her." Amy smiled. The Doctor was suddenly drawn into a memory.

_"What are you looking at, Theta?" Koschei asked. He followed his friend's gaze to the young girl sitting against the trunk of a tree reading a book. Her hand absently twirled, a gold light ruffling the silver leaves on the tree. "She's such a know-it-all. I heard that she told off seven different teachers today."_

_"She told off one of mine too." Theta agreed._

_"No one will dare go near her…all the teachers hate her." Theta got up and walked to the young girl with long blond hair that waved down her back._

_"Hello…" Theta whispered. Lady slowly looked up at him, her green eyes sharp and wise._

_"Hello."_

_"Mind if I sit down?"_

_"Aren't you afraid I'll tell you off too?"_

_"Na… They deserved it anyway. You were right."_

_"I don't like ignorance…people are silly." Lady shrugged._

_"I thought you were smart…and brave. I would never say anything like that."_

_"I can teach you." Lady's eyes filled with mischief._

_"I don't think bravery can be learned."_

_"But foolishness can." Lady beamed at him before they both broke out into laughter. She held out her hand. "Lady."_

_"I'm—"_

_"Theta…I know." She promised, shaking his hand._

_"I think we might be good friends."_

_"I know we will."_

_888_

_"Lady! Go! Run!" Theta shouted after her._

_"From this? Never!" Lady laughed. A bright golden light flew through the air after the creature that chased them, knocking it over as they barely escaped. They landed in the TARDIS, both of them falling to the ground with a huff of breath. "That was fun." Lady was older now, fifteen, mature and just as dangerous and free-spirited. _

_"We could have died! All for a stupid flower!"_

_"Not stupid! It will never die, and I think it's beautiful." Lady beamed, holding the bright blue flower in her hand lovingly. That's when he really looked at his friend for the first time. She was beautiful, an unattainable beauty. She could never be his and it hurt…but he couldn't stop himself from caring for her. He stared at her for a minute too long perhaps. He snatched the flower from her and put it into her braided hair._

_"Well, I guess you're right. It has to be _some _sort of beautiful to make you look any better." _

_"Hey!" She snapped, punching his arm. "That's the last time I take you on an adventure then."_

_"I'd go by myself."_

_"You're too scared for that." She teased with a wink._

_"Yeah…probably…"_

"Such a smile…and her eyes…her eyes were so blue, almost violet." The lights began to fade to white. "Like the last touch of sunset…on the edge of the world. Dorabella…"

"Welcome to the human race." The Doctor said, coming out of his thoughts. He snapped and pointed at Winston. "You're brilliant! You're brilliant!" He said to Edwin. "And you, I…" He had no words to describe Amy, he just grabbed he shoulders and hugged her tightly. "Now! Gotta stop them! Stop the Daleks!"

"Wait! Doctor, wait, wait wait. It's too late." Edwin stated. "Gone…they've gone."

"No, Noooo. They can't! They can't have got away from me again!" The Doctor shouted angrily.

"No I can feel it… My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone." The Doctor looked down, angry.

"Look Doctor, it's okay. You stopped the bomb. Doctor?" Amy asked when he didn't respond.

"I had a choice and they knew I'd choose Earth. They knew I would side with her, that her actions would affect me. The Daleks…have won… They beat me, they've won."

"But you saved the Earth." Amy insisted. "Not too shabby is it?"

"I promised her that they'd never hurt her again… I've broken a promise… I hate that. I always tell her I'll protect her but I never do it do I? I just keep messing her up over and over and over again." The Doctor said grabbing his hair tightly, his breaths coming fast as he paced, his mind frantic. "I promised! I always promise and she always ends up hurt!" His control had slipped and now all his mind registered was Trinity. How he'd failed her. How he'd lost her. All of the pain he'd caused her. All of the pain of her loss…everything burned inside of him. He fell to his knees and pressed his head against the floor, shouting in agony. He could see her face, feel all of the agony she had ever been through because of him, every torture she'd gone through for him, what hell she must be living through without him when she most needed him. "Why do I do that?! Why do I destroy everything I touch?!" He was absolutely mad, frantic and shouting about things that didn't make sense, curled in agony and misery, lost and hopeless, falling apart from the inside out…killing himself with his emotions.

Surprising everyone, it was Winston who stepped forward and knelt next to the Doctor. "Doctor…" he put his arm gently on his shoulder. "You can't have failed anything am I right? You have that beautiful machine. You can go and fix anything…make it all better again."

"I can't… I can't…"

"Not in this state you can't… Now come on, pull it together." Winston urged, pulling him up onto his feet. "You have all the time in the universe to fix whatever it is that's happened. You'll do it… Just stick with it."

"I'm sorry… I wasn't supposed to let that happen. I wasn't supposed to let it get me." The Doctor said after a few moments of silence.

"Even you can't live without emotion, Doctor. No matter how hard you try."

888

"Goodbye, Doctor." Winston said, pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, shall we say adieu?" The Doctor asked.

"Indeed." Winston nodded.

"Goodbye, Miss Pond." Amy laughed.

"It's…it's been amazing meeting you."

"I'm sure it has." Winston smiled. She laughed and kissed his cheek. He turned away. "Oi! Churchill!" He turned and looked at her innocently. "TARDIS key." She ordered, holding out her hand. The Doctor dropped his tea in shock. "The one you just took from the Doctor."

"Oh-ho-ho. She's good, Doctor." He laughed. "As sharp as a pin." He said, handing her the key. "Almost as sharp as me." He said, lighting a cigar. "KBO." The Doctor held out his hand to Amy as Winston left and she begrudgingly handed him the key back.

888

Amy slowly snuck out of her room wearing her long bathrobe. She walked silently down the halls into the ever familiar room where the console glowed dimly. She started slightly when she saw the Doctor sleeping under the glass, resting in the swing-like chair. She gently stomped her feet on the ground, but he didn't budge at all. She nodded to herself and walked to the screen on the console.

"Alright then…who's Trinity?" She asked, looking for the right buttons to push but suddenly an image appeared on the screen. There was a short, red-headed girl who leaned casually against the console.

_"Don't worry, Martha. He always pretends to be a know-it-all and then screws things up." _Trinity rolled her eyes on the screen.

_"Really?" _A pretty black woman asked.

_"Really…trust me. I've seen it." _

The screen changed and another scene revealed itself.

Trinity slapped the strange-looking Doctor across the face. _"If you ever do that again. I'll kill you. Do you understand that?!"_

_"Do what?! What did I do?"_

_"Nearly got yourself killed!" _Trinity shouted her eyes blazing.

_"Oh, it's alright when you do it, but not me?!"_

_"Exactly! I'm cautious. I'm smart. You're just going to get yourself into something I can't get you out of one of these days!"_

_"Yeah! Smart like you getting caught by the Daleks was that smart?!" _He snapped back reflexively and then froze. _"I'm sorry… I'm _so _sorry… That was over the line." _The girl looked heart-broken, a million fears flooded her eyes. He reached out for her but she pulled away.

_"Don't…just don't touch me… You're right. I had a choice…and I chose you over myself… Forgive me for not realizing that you'd prefer me to make the other choice…prefer me to die."_

_"Trinity! I didn't mean that!" _The Doctor called as Trinity moved quickly to the door.

_"Then why did you say it?!"_

_"I was angry…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. Come here…please…just come here." _She ran to him after a moment and he wrapped her up in his arms. _"It's okay… I've got you. You'll be alright… Please don't cry." _He kissed her forehead gently.

"Okay…good friend…maybe a girlfriend. Clear this up for me." Amy requested gently. Suddenly a new image appeared. The Doctor carrying Trinity, a beautiful bride, into the TARDIS, kissing her soundly. "She's the Doctor's wife…" Amy looked down at the sleeping Doctor. Another image passed on the screen a pregnant Trinity smiling with the Doctor and another red-head. She glanced once more at the Doctor…a wife and child. "Poor thing… What happened to her?" Amy asked. An image of Trinity appeared on the screen, still pregnant.

_Status: Missing, lost in Time and Space. _

_Last known location: Earth_

_Last known contacts: The Doctor and Rassilon_

_Estimated survival rate: one month (all factors counted)_

"Oh my god… He's losing her…his heart must be breaking." Amy whispered, wiping a tear off of her cheek. "Turn all this off please." The screen went blank and Amy started to walk away, but she tripped.

"Amy?" The Doctor asked, waking up. He slowly walked up the steps as she stood up. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Amy answered quickly.

"Have you been crying…?"

"Nightmare…woke me up, can't go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you up." Amy apologized.

"It's alright…I can't believe I dosed off."

"Do you have a bedroom?"

"No…not really. Not anymore." He looked down for a moment before looking at her. "You should try to sleep. You're human, you need it."

"You should sleep too. It might be good for you."

"I highly doubt that."

* * *

**Oh... Poor Doctor. I want to give him a hug.** **A really, really big hug.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. The Time of Angels

**I Loved working on this chapter! Angels freak me out though...just saying...**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

The Time of Angels

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, stepping out into the museum, hoping to find something related to Trinity, hoping that there would be some sign of her. As he walked past a glass case he noticed something that distracted him as Amy followed him. "Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums." He froze at the next case seeing something that was Trinity's but then he realized that it was from one of her adventures with Josh and moved on.

"Yeah, great… Can we go to a planet now?" Amy asked. "Big spaceship, Churchill's bunker? You promised me a planet next."

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delirium Archive, the final resting place of the Headless Monks, the biggest museum ever." _Somewhere that might lead me to Trinity._

"You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?"

"Wrong!" He shouted, pointing at a case. "Very wrong! Ooh, one of mine!" He said, hoping to see something of Trinity's near it. "Also one of mine."

"Oh, I see. It's how you keep score." Amy commented. The Doctor's eyes met a box that he was instantly drawn to. He walked to it and looked down at it. He saw the familiar writing on it and his eyes widened. "oh great, an old box…"

"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box." He tapped the glass.

"What's a Home Box?"

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the home box flies home with all the flight data."

"So?" Amy asked, bored.

"The writing, the graffiti—Old High Gallifreyan… The lost language of the Time Lords. There were days, many days when these words could burn starts, raise up empires, and topple gods. I only know one other person who can use these words…" The Doctor said, allowing a small bit of hope to fill him. Suddenly Amy understood why they were at the museum, he was looking for his wife.

"What does it say?"

"'Hello sweetie, my love'." That was enough for him to steal the box and make a dash for the TARDIS. The alarms started to blare as they ran past a large case. Amy paused as the Doctor kept running. She'd seen the long, brown jacket before. On the jacket were several bloodstains (ranging from small to large) and a few holes. On the plaque was a simple inscription.

_Property of the loudest woman in the world, who never spoke a word. Yeshire—5197_

"Amy!"

"Sorry!" Amy shouted, running after the Doctor.

They barely made it into the blue box before the guards caught up with them. "Someone on a spaceship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract my attention and I need to know who." He plugged the box into the console. "Let's see if we can get the security playback working." The screen was fuzzy for a moment, and then the Doctor's heart fell. River was on the screen, winking at him. Amy stared at her, she didn't look like Trinity, but she didn't know if she could change her face, like the Doctor could.

"_The party's over, Doctor Song, yet still you're on board."_

_"Sorry, Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something, this ship won't reach its destination."_

_"Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution."_

_"Triple-seven, five, slash, three, four, nine by ten. Zero, Twelve, slash, acorn." _Instantly the Doctor began to start up the TARDIS. Though it wasn't Trinity, it was someone who needed his help. And River might know where Trinity is… _"Oh and I could do with an air corridor."_

"What was that? What did she say?" Amy wondered.

"Co-ordinates!"

_"Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hand on to…" _River stated.

"Whoo!" He ran to the door quickly and opened it, holding out his hand to River. She flew inside the TARDIS and landed on top of the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"River?" The Doctor asked quietly. After River got up, it became quite clear to Amy that the woman in front of them wasn't any version of Trinity.

"Follow that ship." River ordered.

888

"They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them!" River stated as the TARDIS rocked. "Stay close."

"I'm trying!" The Doctor commented.

"Use the stabilisers!"

"There aren't stabilisers."

"The blue switches!" River told him.

"Well the blue ones don't do anything, they're just…blue."

"Yes, they're blue." River stated as Amy watched the pair of them work. "They're the _blue_ stabilisers." She switched them and everything stilled, the flight suddenly going very smooth. "See?"

"Yeah, well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers."

"Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?" Amy wondered quietly, knowing that the girl in front of her wasn't Trinity.

"You call that flying the TARDIS? Ha!" He shouted angrily, River's flight reminded him too much of Trinity.

"Okay…" River said cheerfully. "I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and…" the TARDIS dinged. "Parked us right alongside."

"Parked us? We haven't landed." The Doctor commented.

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her." River smiled.

"But it didn't make the noise…" The Doctor said, disappointed. Even Trinity landed with the noise.

"What noise?"

"You know, the…" He started breathing strangely, imitating the TARDIS.

"It's not supposed to make that noise. _You _leave the brakes on."

"Yeah…well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond, let's have a look."

"No, wait! Environment checks!" River stated.

"Oh, yes, sorry! Quite right." The Doctor said sticking his head outside. "Nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest…"

"We're on Alfava Metrazis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, 11-hour day, and…" The Doctor sniffed the air outside. "Chances of rain later."

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that." River said to Amy.

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked River.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best." River stated simply.

"Well, yeah."

"Too bad you were busy that day." River looked around. "Speaking of, where is Trinity?" River wondered. "You two are always so tied at the hip, it's not often she's away. Is she with Jack or Josh? Where is she?" Amy and River looked at the Doctor and saw his face darken.

"She's not here…"

"Oh…" River's eyebrows pulled together, hoping she wasn't where she thought she was. "Right then." She changed the subject quickly. "Why did they land here?"

"They didn't land." The Doctor said, getting the feeling that River didn't know where Trinity was.

"Sorry?" She asked, walking to the door.

"You should have checked the Home Box, it crashed." River stepped out and the Doctor closed the door behind her, moving towards the console.

"Explain. Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?"

"It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go."

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want."

"Are you basically running away?"

"Yup."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Cause she's the future. My future."

"Can you run away from that?"

"I can run away from anything I like. She knows things that I probably don't want to know and I don't want to stick around long enough for her to tell me something horrible." What if there was no hope for Trinity?

"Hang on, is that a planet out there?"

"Yes, of course it's a planet."

"You promised me a planet." Amy insisted folding her hands together and getting a hopeful look on her face. "Five minutes?"

"Okay, five minutes." He relented.

"Yes!"

"But that's all, cause I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything!" The Doctor snapped, following her out.

"What caused it to crash?" River asked. "Not me."

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it."

"The Home Box has it recorded that the warp engines had a phase-shift… There were no survivors."

"A phase-shift would have to be sabotage," River sighed. "I _did_ warn them."

"About what?"

"Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries…"

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asked.

"Amy Pond, Professor River Song," the Doctor introduced quickly.

"Ah, I'm going to be a Professor someday, am I? How exciting!" she laughed, "Spoilers!" The Doctor winced at the word, that was _Trinity's _word.

"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum." Amy stated.

"Shh." The Doctor shushed her.

"Two things always guaranteed to turn up in a museum. The Home Box of Category-Four Starliner and, sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score." River smiled at Amy.

"I know." Amy laughed.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?"

"I'm nobody's taxi service!" He told both of them. "I'm not gonna be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a spaceship." The Doctor scolded River.

"And you are so wrong. Trinity would kill you if you stopped coming after me." River commented. The Doctor turned away, looking at the ground. "There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die." The Doctor heard that and looked up at her seriously. "Now he's listening," she said picking up her phone. "You lot in orbit yet?" Amy looked at the Doctor seriously.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The Doctor lied, seeing River was not helping him to _not _think about Trinity, especially when she kept bringing her up.

"Doctor! Can you sonic me?" River asked. "I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon." The Doctor flashed his sonic in her direction and she curtsied in thanks after a second.

"You don't have to lie, you know." Amy stated.

"About what?"

"We have a minute!" River called. "Shall we?" She asked, pulling out her diary. "Where are we up to? Have we done the bone meadows?" River asked the Doctor, flipping through the pages.

"What's the book?" Amy wondered.

"Stay away from it." The Doctor warned.

"What is it though?"

"Her diary."

"Our diary." River said.

"Her past, my…future. Time travel…we keep meeting in the wrong order." Four men in uniforms suddenly appeared on the beach.

888

"The angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship." Father Octavian said. "Our mission is to get inside and neutralize it. We can't get through up top. We'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then work our way up."

"Oh good." The Doctor said sarcastically.

"Good, sir?"

"Catacombs, probably dark one. Dark catacombs, great."

"Technically I think it's called a Maze of the Dead."

"You can stop anytime you like."

"Father Octavian?" Someone called and the man left after a brief apology.

"You're letting people call you 'sir'. You never do that." Amy commented sitting on the bench. "So whatever a Weeping Angel is it's really bad, yeah?"

"Now that's interesting…" The Doctor commented after running his sonic over the equipment in front of him. "You're still here. Which part of 'Wait in the TARDIS 'till I tell you it's safe' was so confusing?"

"Ooh, are you all Mr. Grumpy Face today?"

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now, one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't just blow up in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?"

"Are you married, Doctor?" Amy wondered, the Doctor looked away instantly. "I mean, this River Song keeps talking about someone, and she's from the future. That girl, Trinity. She's Mrs. Doctor from the future isn't she?" Amy asked, hoping that maybe if the Doctor talked about it, he might feel better.

"Yes…" Amy's mouth opened in shock, she didn't think she'd get an answer that easily. "You're right, I am Mr. Grumpy Face today."

"Doctor! Doctor!" River called. "Father Octavian?"

"Why do they call him Father?" Amy asked as they walked towards River.

"He's their bishop, they're his clerics. It's the 51st century, the church has moved on." The Doctor explained. They went into the small room and looked at the screen, which played a four-second clip of a Weeping Angel on a loop.

"What do you think?" River asked. "It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium Vault. I ripped it when I was onboard. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds, I've put it on loop."

"Yup, it's an angel." The Doctor confirmed. "Hands covering its face," he explained.

"You've encountered the angels before?" Father Octavian asked.

"Twice. Once on Earth, but they were just scavengers, barely alive and another time on a spaceship with a very popular, very smart, very imaginative, and dyslexic author."

"Jenna?" River asked with a smile on her face.

"Jenna." The Doctor nodded.

"She's lovely… Lived about a hundred years ago. She wrote all of my favorite stories." River beamed. "She and T—well…everyone got on with Jenna."

"Anyway, the statue tried to attack Jenna…and well…we were prepared for it last time." He said, thinking of how Trinity stopped it. "It was stopped before it could hurt anyone.

"But it's just a statue." Amy said, confused.

"It's a statue when you see it." River explained.

"Where did it come from?" The Doctor demanded.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century." River commented. "It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time."

"There's a difference between dormant and patient." The Doctor cautioned her.

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Amy wondered.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it."

"No, it's not legend. It's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature, the angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defense mechanism."

"What, being a stone?"

"Being a stone…until you turn your back." The Doctor answered.

"Legend also says it has a weakness…an enemy." River commented. "Is that true?"

"True? Yes. Of any value to us? No. Just quit it." The Doctor said, glaring at River for a brief moment.

"Sorry…"

888

"Anybody need me?" Amy called, everyone else busy with each other. "Nobody?"

"We'll be right back Amy, two minutes." Amy sighed and turned into the room to see a strange light hovering in the room. She reached out slowly, gently touching it. She felt warmth engulf her, filling her with a sense of joy and safety. She'd never felt anything like it. Shocked, she pulled her hand away and felt the warmth leave her.

"What are you?" Amy wondered, she reached out again but the light began to pull away. "No! Don't leave!" She called out, but the light went through the wall, disappearing. She sighed and turned towards the screen, the angel had moved.

888

"I found this. Definitive work on the angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman, it's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages…"

"Not bad… Bit slow in the middle, didn't you hate his girlfriend? No! No, hang on, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" he sniffed the book.

"Dr. Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" Amy wondered.

"No, just the four seconds," River called back to her, turning to the Doctor.

888

Amy looked back and the angel was facing her completely. She looked down at the seconds that ticked and looked back up. The angel was closer. She jumped back but didn't look away, the door locking behind her.

888

"Oh, it's so strange when you go all baby-faced. How early is this for you?"

"Very early."

"So you don't know who I am yet?" she smirked.

"How do you know who I am? I don't always look the same. How do you know _her_?"

"I've got pictures of all your faces, it was a very good idea, that. You never show up in the right order though. I need the spotter's guide. And…spoilers."

"Pictures? Why aren't there pictures?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

888

Amy stared at the screen in wonder, how had the angel moved? She reached for the remote and tried to stop the video, but it turned back on again, again…and again. She put the remote down on the counter and bent over, looking at the screen. "But you're just a recording. You can't move." She looked down and tried to pull the plug on the screen, but it wouldn't budge. She glanced back up and the angel's face looked only a few inches from her own. She gasped and backed away. "Doctor?!" She called backing away towards the door. She tried to open the door and looked back at the angel to see its angry face glaring at her. She stared at it, leaning against the door. "Doctor!"

888

"This whole book, it's a warning about the Weeping Angels," the Doctor said. "So why no pictures? Why not show us what to look out for?"

"There was a bit about images."

"Yes! Hang oooon...'That which holds the image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel.'"

888

"Doctor?" Amy called, trying to open the door, looking away from the angel.

888

"What does that mean? An image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel?"

888

Amy looked up and say that the Angel had projected itself into the room. "Doctor! It's in the room! Doctor!"

"Are you alright? What's happening?" The Doctor shouted from the other side of the door. Amy leaned against the other side of the door, staring at the angel.

"Doctor! Doctor, it's coming out of the television. The angel is here."

"Don't take your eyes off it! Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking." The light was back in the room, floating around the angel slowly before moving towards Amy. She didn't look away from the angel, but she could see the light hover in front of her.

"What are you?" Amy asked quietly.

A light couldn't answer, it just hovered there.

"If you're going to hurt me, do it now." Amy commented, but the light didn't move.

"Don't blink Amy! Don't even blink!"

"Doctor!" Amy called, not knowing how to describe what she was seeing as the light moved towards the angel, running over it, as if inspecting it. "Help me!" Amy shouted, not knowing how long she could continue without blinking. "Doctor, what's it gonna do to me?" Amy asked softly.

"Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking!"

"Just tell me. Tell me. Tell me!"

"Amy, not the eyes. Look at the angel, but don't look at the eyes."

"Why?" Amy wondered as the light began to move away from the angel, towards Amy. Amy could hear the Doctor's voice, but it was unintelligible. "Doctor, what did you say?"

"Don't look at the eyes!"

The light brushed against her, filling her with an unearthly serenity. She barely maintained enough focus to look at the angel.

"What do you want?" she wondered in a whisper. The light moved and circled the remote slowly. Amy slowly moved to the table and grabbed it, staring at the angel. "What do you want me to do with this? It just starts again."

"Who are you talking to Amy?" the Doctor asked from outside. Amy didn't dare answer, she thought she was insane herself. The light moved toward the angel and flashed brightly when the angel blurred.

"The image of an angel…if it's not an angel…" Amy smiled, sending the little light all of her gratitude as it disappeared. "One, two, three, four!" Amy paused the recording and it flickered off, the angel was gone. The others ran into the room. "I froze it!" She exclaimed in relief. "There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. That was good…yeah? It was wasn't it? That was pretty good." She babbled.

"That was amazing." River agreed.

"River, hug Amy."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm busy." The Doctor replied as River hugged Amy.

"You're brilliant." River promised.

"Thanks…" Amy said, looking at the light that passed out of the door, disappearing again.

888

The Doctor stepped off of the latter and looked around at the stone walls of the maze around him. "Do we have a gravity globe?" The Doctor asked curiously, looking around.

"Grav globe." Father Octavian ordered.

"Where are we? What is this?" Amy wondered as a cleric gave the gravity globe to the Doctor.

"It's an Aplan Mortarium—sometimes called a Maze of the Dead." River supplied.

"What's that?"

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone…" He kicked the gravity globe into the air, lighting the entire cavern and revealing thousands of stone statues. "Ha-ha. Perfect hiding place."

"Well, I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Father Octavian sighed. "A stone angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for."

"A needle in a haystack."

"A needle that looks like hay," the Doctor corrected. "A hay-like needle. Of death. A hay-like needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues…"

"Right," Octavian nodded. "Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection…"

888

Amy tried to get whatever was in her eye out, rubbing her eye until she felt gravel running down her hand. She pulled her hand away, wiping it off quickly. "You alright?" River wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy lied. "So, what's a Maze of the Dead?"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls." River said. Amy looked at her with wide eyes. "Okay, that was fairly bad. Right! Give me your arm." She said it like it was a request, but she already had Amy's arm in her hand. She pulled out a needle. "This, won't hurt a bit." She put it in her arm quickly.

"Ow!"

"There, you see? I lied." River commented. "It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabelises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're gonna need it when we get up to that ship."

"So, what's he like? In the future I mean?" Amy wondered, nodding to the Doctor. "Cause you know him in the future, don't you?" Amy asked seriously.

"He's different." River commented quietly. "Yes we are." River called.

"Sorry what?" The Doctor asked.

"Talking about you."

"I wasn't listening to you, I'm busy." He commented.

"Ah…the other way up." River advised, the Doctor slowly flipped the device in his hands.

"Yeah…" He whispered before getting to work, zoning out.

"I'm not his wife if that's what you're thinking." River said.

"What? I didn't think that?"

"You're smart then. It's just, people always seem to peg him with me…it's not right." River shrugged.

"I know about Trinity…" Amy whispered, she knew the Doctor wasn't paying attention, but she didn't want to risk him hearing her.

"He told you?" River wondered.

"No…I got curious…I looked her up on the TARDIS. She's missing."

"Yes…" River frowned. "Fell through a crack in space and time…broke his hearts. He was the one who let go of her."

"Why would he do that if he loved her so much? I saw the way they looked at each other, they loved each other."

"Yes…but had he held onto her she would have died…along with S—the baby. He let go of her because he knew that if he lived he could find her again, search for forever to find her again."

"You know where she is?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Yes…"

"Then tell him!" Amy insisted quietly.

"I can't…" River looked at her seriously. "He's supposed to figure it out. He'll find her soon enough." She frowned. "I've never seen him so sad before…whenever she's not with him he's less than a tenth of the man I know. I never wanted to meet him like this."

"So he will find her?"

"With a few careful hints." River winked.

"But—"

"Some spoilers are allowed." River shrugged. She suddenly turned her attention to the Doctor. "So where are we then?"

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked, not looking up.

"Have we done that trip to the fifty-first century yet?"

"What? No." the Doctor replied.

"How about the Terrible Game?"

"No…" The Doctor called back.

"The Worlds Loudest Voice?" River wondered.

"No."

"Wow…this is early for you… I don't have anything that goes back quite this far…" River sighed, flashing a small smile at Amy. "And that's how you drop a few spoilers." River winked.

"River?" The Doctor called quietly.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I know you don't want to…'spoil'…anything, but I have to ask…"

"It'll be okay." River nodded slowly, patting the Doctor's shoulder, wishing that she could hug him tightly. "It'll be alright." She could see the tears in his eyes and the silent relief and thanks that burned there, a little hope restored.

888

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just gonna collapse?" Amy wondered. "There's a whole ship up there."

"Incredible builders the Aplans." River said.

"Had dinner with their chief architect once." The Doctor commented. "Two heads are better than one."

"What, you mean you helped him?" Amy asked.

"Uh, no, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?" He asked River.

"Ah, hang on…" Amy noticed the light again, moving in front of them, in front of the Doctor. He couldn't see it and Amy knew it, because if he had seen it, he would have been asking questions. Why was she the only person who could see the light?

"Read it to me."

"'What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels.'"

888

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb." Amy commented, watching the light as it moved in front of them, it stopped at every statue before pausing, circling its head and continuing.

"There are six levels, representing the ascent of the soul." River explained. "Only two levels to go."

"Lovely species the Aplans." The Doctor commented. "We should visit them sometime."

"I thought they were all dead."

"So is Virginia Woolf, I'm on her bowling team." The Doctor shrugged. "Very relaxed sort of cheerful." Amy zoned out as the light began to frantically circle around the heads of the statues, trying to hold Amy's attention. Amy hardly registered the conversation as the light circled a statue quickly, racing around its head.

"Doctor, I don't know what it is, but something isn't right." Suddenly Amy saw it. The light was creating a halo over the statue's head. Then suddenly the light shifted, spreading out behind it in a pair of wings briefly before dashing around the cave, circling the heads of the statues quickly.

"Yeah, there's something wrong."

"The statues have one head." Amy said. "They all have one head." The Doctor and River looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh…" The Doctor said, looking up at a statue.

"Oh…" River agreed.

"Exactly…" The Doctor said. "Amy's right."

"How could we not notice that?" River asked, shock.

"Low-level perception filter, or maybe we're thick."

"What's wrong, sir?" Father Octavian asked.

"Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are." The Doctor ordered. "Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger."

"What danger?"

"The Aplans…" Amy said softly, scared. The light shifted away from the statue and brushed against her gently, calming her.

"The Aplans?" Father Octavian wondered.

"They've got two heads." River stated, scared.

"Yes, I get that. So?"

"So why don't the statues?" Amy asked him gently.

"Everyone, over there." The Doctor ordered. The light dashed in the opposite direction.

"Wait…" Amy whispered, but it didn't come back.

"Amy?" River wondered. Amy shook her head as they all moved.

"Just move, don't ask questions, don't speak." The Doctor continued. "Okay. I want you all to switch off your torches."

"Sir?" Ovtavian asked him, like he was a madman.

"Just do it." River and Amy instantly switched their lights off, followed a second later by Father Octavian. "Okay… I'm gonna turn off this one, too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?" River asked.

"No…" The Doctor said, a small smile on his lips before he switched off the light and turned it back on. Every statue had turned to face them. The second the Doctor took off Amy saw the light floating in front of her again, lighting the room for her.

"Oh my god, they've moved." River stated with wide eyes, as everyone but Amy flipped their torches back on. "Amy, your light." River stated. Amy turned her light on, not really needing it as the light hung near her. They took off after the Doctor who was staring at one of the statues on the ground.

"They're angels, all of them!"

"They can't be." River insisted.

"Clerics, keep watching them." The Doctor ordered before he, Amy, and River moved one. "Every statue in this maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel, and they're coming after us." They went back to the others.

"There was only one Angel on that ship. Just the one. I swear." River insisted.

"Could they have been here already."

"The Aplans, what happened to them?" The Doctor asked River.

"No one knows."

"We do now." Amy said softly.

"They don't look like angels." Father Octavian commented.

"And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now." River stated.

"They're dying. They've lost their form. They've been starving down here for ages. Losing their image, and their image is their power." The Doctor stated. "Power…" The Doctor said in realization. "Power!"

"Doctor? Amy asked.

"Yeah, don't you see?" The Doctor asked, frustrated as he paced. "All that radiation spilling out, the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident. It was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army and it's waking up."

"We need to get out of her, fast." River stated, looking at Amy worriedly.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in please." Father Octavian called into a walky-talky. "Any of you, come in!"

"_It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir." _Bob's voice replied.

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active!"

"_I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir."_

The Doctor took the walky-talky and Amy watched as the light moved towards him, making a small circle around the device in his hands.

"Bob, sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor."

"I'm talking to—" but the Doctor cut the father off.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm talking to my—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up." The Doctor shushed him. Amy stared at the light, wondering what it was trying to tell her.

_"I'm on my way up to you, sir." _The light twirling the walky-talky grew a little more frantic. _"I'm homing in on your signal."_

"Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you didn't I?" The Doctor asked. "Your friends, Bob, what did the Angel do to them?"

_"Snapped their necks, sir." _Bob replied.

"See, that's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless, they needed the bodies for something." The Doctor said, pacing. Father Octavian took the walky-talky.

"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan." The Doctor grabbed the walky-talky from him.

"Oh, don't be an idiot!" The Doctor scolded. "The angels don't leave you alive! Bob, keep running, but tell me, how did you escape?"

_"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me too." _Amy suddenly understood what the light had known all along, trying to show Amy that Bob was an angel.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you, too?" The Doctor asked cautiously.

_"Snapped my neck sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick so that was something…"_

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?" The Doctor wondered. _Ghosting_?_ Or worse?_ He asked himself.

_"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."_

"So when you say you're on your way up to us—?"

"_It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes_."

"No way out." The Doctor started to pace again.

"Then we get out through the wreckage, Go!" Father Octavian ordered.

"Go, go, go. All of you, run!" The Doctor agreed.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, hoping to ask him about the know-it-all light that wasn't leaving her alone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go!" He ordered, pushing her after the others. "Yeah, I called you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men."

"I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families." Father Octavian said anger brewing under his tone as he followed his men.

"Angel Bob, which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?"

_"Yes, sir, and the other angels are still restoring."_

"Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you." The Doctor said, taking off after the others. He saw Amy and rolled her eyes. "Don't wait for me, go, run!"

"I can't." Amy stated. The Doctor came back and looked at her. "No, really, I can't.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone!" Amy said, looking at her stone hand that the light was hovering next to.

"You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" The Doctor asked, flashing his torch over her eyes.

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried." Amy insisted.

"Listen to me. It's messing with your head." The Doctor promised. "Your hand is not made of stone."

"It is! Look at it!" Amy told him.

"It's in your mind. I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go."

"I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone!" Amy said, hysteria creeping into her tone. The Doctor's torch flickered, but the light remained constant to Amy.

"The Angel _is_ gonna come and it's gonna turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it. So do it. Concentrate. Move your hand!" He ordered.

"I can't."

"Then we're both gonna die." The Doctor said simply.

"You're not gonna die." Amy snapped at him. He had so much left to do. He looked over her shoulder to see angels moving slowly toward them.

"They'll kill the lights."

"You've got to go. You know you have. You've got all that stuff with River…and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here!" Amy stated.

"Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that." The Doctor shrugged. His light went off and the Angels moved again. Amy turned around, knowing she'd be able to see them when he couldn't because of the perpetual light at her side. "Keep your eyes on it, don't blink."

"Run!" Amy insisted.

"See, I'm not going. I'm not leaving you here."

"I don't need you to die for me, Doctor. Do I look that clingy?" Amy asked with anger in her tone. _He has to live…he has to go find his wife…and their baby. He needs to live._

"You can move your hand." The Doctor stated.

"It's stone!"

"It's not stone!"

"You've got to go. Those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them." Amy stated.

"Amy Pond, you are magnificent." The Doctor said, leaning his head against her shoulder. "And I'm sorry." He said pulling away.

"It's okay. I understand. You've got to leave me."

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about _this_." He stated before biting her hand.

"Ahh!" Amy jumped and looked at her normal hand with wide eyes.

"Ah, see, not stone! Now run!" The Doctor ordered.

"You bit me!"

"Yeah, and you're alive!"

"I've got a mark! Look at my hand!" Amy said wincing at the teeth marks there.

"Yes, and you're alive, did I mention?" He asked, pulling her back.

"Blimey, your teeth! Have you got space teeth?!"

"Yeah, alive. All I'm saying." The Doctor said as Amy started down the path.

888

"Yeah, it's the Angels." The Doctor commented, looking up at the flickering lights. "They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves."

"Which means we won't be able to see them." Father Octavian realized.

"Which means we can't stay here." The Doctor insisted. The lights went dark for a second.

"Two more incoming!"

"Any suggestions?" River asked.

"The statues are advancing on all sides." Father Octavian said. "We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium."

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea." River told the Doctor.

"There's always a way out." The Doctor said, Trinity had told him that a long time ago. They had been trapped in a prison together and he had given up hope, no screwdriver, Trinity had no energy, and there was nothing but stone walls. He'd given up. She'd gotten them out within twelve hours. "There's always a way out…." The lights went out. "There's always a way out!" The Doctor said, looking around.

_"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" _Angel Bob asked.

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?"

_"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry sir."_

"Why are you telling me this?"

"_There's something the Angel is very keen you should know…before the end_."

"Which is?"

"_The Angel, from the ship, was once on another ship."_

"I'm sorry?" He asked, not understanding.

_"A prison ship almost two centuries ago. It couldn't move because a lady touched it and froze it forever." _The Doctor froze. _"Her name was Trinity, sir. The Angel thinks that you should know that it's getting stronger. The Angel says that you'll know that that means Trinity is dead, sir. That her power would only lessen its grip on the Angel when Trinity died." _The Doctor whirled and glared at River.

"You said she was fine!" He snapped, tears in his eyes, spilling over and running down his cheeks. "You said she was alive in the future!"

"Doctor…don't listen to the Angel—" River started, but Bob spoke again.

_"If she died without you, she must have died a very slow, painful, and terrible death. The Angel thinks that Trinity probably killed herself from the inside out, slowly shutting down every bit of her body…but not able to stop the emotions that finally ripped her apart and killed her. I'm sorry sir."_

"You said she was perfect! You said things would be alright!" The Doctor said, his whole body shaking in agony, his face filled with pure pain.

"She is! She's just fine!" River shouted.

"What's the point of me if she isn't here? What's the point of me fighting if she's already gone?" The Doctor whispered, heartbroken. River ran forward and put her arms on his shoulders.

"How can I fly the TARDIS?" River asked. "She taught me. Trinity taught me how to fly the TARDIS. I just use the stabilizers because I'm not as good as her. I can't fly the TARDIS so perfect unless I use the stabilizers, but she can."

"But the Angel. It's alive." The Doctor stated, broken.

"She's alive! She's just weak, that's why the connection is severed with the Angel. She's just fine! She's beautiful. Red hair and a sharp wit. She's the only one who can stop you when you get in a rage."

"And…?" The Doctor asked, unable to say it aloud.

"Beautiful and healthy." River promised. "Your baby is so wonderful."

"Promise me… Promise? You promise they're alright?"

"I promise. I swear. She's just fine. She'll be just fine. You'll find her."

_"You make people trust you…and then you leave them all alone…to die." _Angel Bob finished.

"They're trying to make you angry…" River stated.

"Well, they did it well." The Doctor snapped.

_"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that." _

"Well, the, the Angels have made their second mistake, because I'm not gonna let that pass." The Doctor said in a dark voice. "No being of intelligence would ever say something to a Time Lord about their Lady without having a death wish. I'm sorry for what happened to you, Bob, but they will be sorrier. Trust me."

_"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die."_

"Yeah, I'm trapped, and you know what?" The Doctor asked looking around. "Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great, big mistake in it. A great, big, whopping mistake!"

_"What mistake, sir?"_

"Trust me?" The Doctor asked Amy.

"Yeah." Amy nodded.

"Trust me?" He asked River.

"Always." She promised.

"You lot, trust me?"

"Sir, two more incoming!"

"We have faith, sir." Father Octavian nodded.

"Then give me your gun." Father Octavian almost hesitated to give it to him, seeing the stress he had just been going through. "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous…when I do, jump." He ordered.

"Jump where?"

"Oh, just jump, as high as you can." The Doctor insisted. "Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?"

"You won't miss it." He said, aiming at the gravity globe.

_"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we've made?"_

"Oh, big, big mistake. Really huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there's one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

_"And what would that be, sir?"_

"Me." The Doctor said, pulling the trigger.

* * *

**Angels are Evil.**

**A weird light follows Amy.**

**River gives away spoilers.**

**And the Doctor is ticked. **

**I really liked writing that chapter. :) **

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Flesh and Stone

**Whoo! Another chapter down today! Horray for skipping school! **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

Flesh and Stone

"Up! Look up!" The Doctor insisted.

"Are you okay?" River asked Amy.

"What happened?" Amy wondered, rubbing her head.

"We jumped."

"Jumped where?" Amy asked, noticing the light was gone again.

"Up, up, look up." The Doctor stated.

"Where are we?"

"Exactly where we were." River smiled.

"No we're not."

"Move your feet." The Doctor urged. Amy moved out of the way and the Doctor ran his sonic over a circle on the metal ground.

"Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain."

"Oh, come one Amy, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is on?" The Doctor asked as Amy looked up to see Angels standing on the ceiling, reaching up. "The artificial gravity. One good jump and up we fell." The Doctor jumped. "Shot out the grav-globe to give us an up-draught, an here we are. There's _always _a way out."

"Doctor…the statues… They look more like Angels now." Father Octavian observed.

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army." He flashed his sonic once more and the door opened. "They're taking out the lights." The Doctor said as the lights sparked and shorted out. "Look at them. Look at the Angels." He warned. "Into the ship now, quickly, all of you." The Doctor stated jumping into the hallway.

"But how? Doctor!" Amy shouted, thinking that he was going to fall. The Doctor landed on his feet and stood up.

"It's just a corridor." The Doctor scoffed. "The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move." The Doctor ran down the hall to a keypad and ran his sonic over it as the others entered the hallway.

"The Angels…presumably they can jump up too?" Father Octavian asked as the door closed.

"They're here…now." The Doctor stated simply. "In the dark, we're finished. Run!" He ran for the door but it sealed itself.

"This whole place is a death trap."

"No, it's a time bomb." The Doctor corrected. "Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb and now it's a dead end. Nobody panic." The door at the other end started to open. The Angels were getting in. "Oh, just me then. What's through there?"

"Secondary flight deck." River answered, staring at the door.

"Okay, we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails."

"I've thought about that." The Doctor commented.

"And?"

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See? I thought about it." He turned to the doors. "Ah, the security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible."

"How impossible?" River asked, knowing that the Doctor never really meant impossible.

"Two minutes." The lights darkened as they all looked toward the open door.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing." Father Octavian stated. The lights went out and flickered back on.

"Sir, incoming!"

"Doctor, lights!" Amy ordered. Amy looked up to see the angel looking into the hallway. The lights went out again and there were four angels in the hall when they flashed back on. Amy blinked when the whole corridor burst with light. _Where've you been? _Amy wanted to ask the light that now hovered near the angels.

"Clerics keep watching them."

"And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else, not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid they can't drain the power now." The Doctor assured them.

"Good work, Doctor."

"Yes, good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far…"

"So far?" Amy asked.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control."

"Good, fine, do it."

"Including the lights." The Doctor said walking towards the Angels. "All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights."

"Fraction of a second, maybe longer." Amy almost spoke up and told him to do it, that she'd watch the Angels for them, but she knew he wouldn't believe her. Why couldn't he see the light? "Maybe quite a bit longer."

"Maybe?"

"Well, I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship—there isn't a manual for this!"

"Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness." River stated.

"No other way." The Doctor insisted. "Bishop…"

"Dr. Song, I've lost good clerics today. You trust this man?"

"I absolutely trust him."

"He's not some kind of madman, then?"

"I absolutely trust him." River promised again. "Now more than ever. He's got more to fight for now than he ever has before. I trust him."

"Excuse me." The Doctor said moving to the door. Amy turned and looked at the Angels, knowing she would be the only one who could see them when the lights went out.

"Okay, Doctor, we've got your back." Father Octavian promised.

"Bless you, bishop."

"Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shotgun protocol—we don't have bullets to waste."

"Amy when the lights go down the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise, four turns."

"Ten…" Amy said softly.

"No, four." The Doctor corrected her seriously. "Four turns."

"Yeah, four I heard you." She said, she grabbed the wheel but still stared at the Angels.

"Ready!" The Doctor called out. The Doctor flashed his sonic into the controls.

"On my count then… God be with us all… Three, two, one. Fire!" The lights went out but Amy could still see the Angels, unmoving as she turned the wheel.

"Turn!"

"It's opening, it's working!" Amy shouted as the door began to open.

"Fall back!" The Doctor ordered, holding the door open with his sonic. Amy left, afraid that the Angels would be able to get the Doctor without her there, but the Doctor slipped out of the hall just as the door closed.

888

"Doctor, how long have we got?" Father Octavian asked as the Angels turned the wheels to the doors.

"Five minutes max."

"Nine."

"No, five." The Doctor corrected.

"Five, right, yeah." Amy agreed.

"Why did you say nine?"

"I didn't."

"We need another way out of here." River commented.

"There isn't one."

"Yeah, there is. Course there is. There's _always _a way out. This is a galaxy class ship, goes for years between planet-falls. So, what do they need?"

"Of course…" River said with wide eyes.

"'Of course' what? What do they need?" Amy wondered.

"Can we get in there?" Father Octavian wondered.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must've installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up." The Doctor said, touching the wall gently. "Oh! There's clamps! Release the clamps!" He ran his sonic over them.

"What's through there? What do they need?"

"They need to breathe." River stated. The door opened to a large forest.

"But that's…that's a…"

"It's an oxygen factory." River finished.

"It's a forest."

"Yeah, it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory."

"And if we're lucky an escape route." The Doctor nodded. Amy laughed in relief.

"Eight."

"What did you say?" River asked.

"Nothing." Amy shrugged.

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture." The Doctor ordered. "We don't have time to get lost I there."

"On it!" Father Octavian said. "Stay where you are until I've checked the RAD levels."

"But trees? On a spaceship?!" Amy asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, more than trees, way better than trees. You're going to love this." The Doctor stated. "Tree borgs…" He said looking up into the forest before he pulled on some moss. "Trees…plus technology. Branches become cables, become sensors on the hull—a forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a spaceship in a maze." The Doctor said walking up to Amy. "Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?"

"Seven…" Amy laughed.

"Seven?" The Doctor demanded seriously.

"Sorry what?"

"You said seven."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." River stated.

"Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the primary flight deck." Amy just then noticed her light was gone again.

"Uh, good. That's where we need to go."

"Plotting a safe path now."

"Quick as you like." The Doctor nodded looking at Amy closely.

_"Doctor? Excuse me. Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir."_

"Ah," the Doctor said, sitting on a chair. "There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject." He didn't care to insult the Angel, not after the emotional torment it had put him through.

_"The angels are wondering what you hope to achieve."_

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hangin'. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest." The Doctor stated simply. "How's things with you?"

_"The Angels are feasting sir. Soon we'll be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond."_

"Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?"

_"We have no need of comfy chairs."_

"I made him say 'comfy chairs'!" The Doctor smiled. Amy laughed.

"Six."

"Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Amy?" The Doctor asked seriously, standing up.

_"There's something in her eye."_

"What's in her eye?"

_"We are." _Amy jumped in fright.

"What's he talking about?" The Doctor stepped forward and looked at her. "Doctor I'm five." Everyone froze and looked at her strangely. "Uh, I—I mean five. Fine! I'm fine." She corrected herself.

"You're counting." River commented.

"Counting?"

"You're counting down. From ten. You have been for a couple of minutes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well, counting down to what?"

"I don't know." He repeated.

_"We shall take her. We shall take all of you. You will lose everything, just like you lost her. We shall have dominion over all of time and space."_

"Get a life, Bob." The Doctor said, sitting down. "Oops, sorry again! There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much."

_"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand. More power than even your dead wife ever had."_

"Not dead…" River snapped quietly. Something screeched and ripped open. "What's that?! Dear god what's that?"

"They're back." Father Octavian stated.

_"It's hard to put it in your terms, Dr. Song, but as best as I understand it, the Angels are laughing."_

"Laughing?" The Doctor asked, trying to contain his anger with the Angel.

_"Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. The Doctor in the TARDIS hasn't noticed."_

"Doctor…"

"No! Wait… There's something I've…" The Doctor turned and saw the crack that had once been on Amy's wall, now opening in the wall above the door. "Missed…" He ran too it, pushing something with him.

"That's…that's like the crack from my bedroom wall when I was a little girl." Amy said.

"Yes." The Doctor answered as the room shook violently.

"Okay, enough, we're moving out!" Octavian ordered.

"Agreed, Doctor?"

"Yeah, fine." The Doctor stated. He stood up on the bench.

"What are you doing?"

"Right with you." He brushed River off, running his sonic over the crack.

"We're not leaving without you."

"Oh, yes, you are. Bishop?"

"Miss Pond, Dr. Song, now!" Octavian ordered.

"Doctor, come on!" Amy shouted as she and River ran.

"So…what are you?" The Doctor wondered. He looked at the readings on his sonic. "Oh, that's bad." He commented. "Ah, that's extremely very not good." He turned just in time to see the Angels standing all around him. He jumped down and looked back and forth at them quickly. "Do…Not…Blink." He jumped over the console, just out of reach of the angel to his left. He started to move, looking all around him quickly when he felt something grab his jacket. "Ah!" He looked back slowly. "Why am I not dead then?" He wondered looking at the Angels who stared at the crack in the wall. "Good and not so good. Oh, who am I kidding, this isn't even a little bit good. I mean, is that it? He asked. "Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure time energy. You can't feed on that…it's like you trying to feed on Trinity's energy, same effects, different type of energy. That's not power. That's the fire at the end of the universe. And I'll tell you something else." He said, pulling out of his jacket. "Never let me talk!" He shouted back as he ran away.

888

"Father Octavian, when the Doctor's in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself, because that won't be just one beautiful man wiped from the universe, that's a whole family that will never live and a whole universe that will forever cry out for the help that will never come ever again. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him for making this damn angry. And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"I hate you." River stated.

"No you don't." The Doctor retorted. "Bishop, the Angels are in the forest." He said running to Amy.

"We need visual contact on every line of approach." Father Octavian stated.

"How did you get past them?"

"I found a crack in the wall told them it was the end of the universe." The Doctor shrugged, kneeling next to Amy.

"What was it?"

"The end of the universe. Let's have a look then." The Doctor said grabbing the med-scanner.

"So what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, you're fine." River soothed.

"Everything, you're dying." The Doctor stated with wide eyes.

"Doctor!" River protested.

"Yes, you're right, if we lie to her she'll get all better. Right, Amy. Amy, Amy, what's the matter with Amelia…? Something's in her eye—what does that mean? Does it mean anything?"

"Doctor…"

"Busy."

"Scared…" Amy replied.

"Of course you're scared. You're dying—shut up."

"Okay, let him think…" River said, trying to sooth Amy.

"What happened? She stared at the Angel, she looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long…" The Doctor paced.

"Sir! Angel, incoming! And here!"

"Keep visual contact. Do not let it move!"

"Come on, come on, come on." The Doctor said, slapping his head. "Wakey-wakey. She watched and Angel climb out of the screen, she stared at the Angel, and…and…"

"The image of an Angel is and Angel." Amy whispered.

"A living mental image in a living human mind." The Doctor agreed. "We stare at them to stop them getting closer, we don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want, 'cause as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an angel in her mind!" The Doctor said in realization, covering his mouth as he saw the reflection of the angel within her eyes.

"Three. Doctor, it's coming, I can feel it. I'm gonna die."

"Please just shut up, I'm thinking. Now, counting—what's that about? Bob?! Why are they making her count?"

_"To make her afraid, sir."_

"Okay, but why, what for?"

_"For fun, sir."_

"Oh…Ah!" He shouted, throwing the walky-talky.

"Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain." Amy begged.

"Inside your head, in the vision centers of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen , a virtual screen inside your mind, and the angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming…to shuty you off…"

"Then what do I do?"

"If it was a real screen, what would we do?" The Doctor asked rhetorically. "We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock her out. The angel would just take over!"

"Then what? Quickly!" River shouted.

"We've got to shut down the vision centers of her brain. We've got to pull the plug, starve the Angel."

"Doctor, she's got seconds."

"How would you starve your lungs?"

"I'd stop breathing." River said quickly as the monitor beeped in warning.

"Amy, close your eyes."

"No…no… I don't want to."

"Good, 'cause that's not you. That's the Angel inside you, it's afraid! Do it! Close your eyes!" Amy looked up at him and he nodded in encouragement. She shut her eyes tightly and the beeping stopped before ringing again.

"She's normalizing." River smiled. "Oh… You did it. You did it!"

"Sir! Two more incoming!"

"Three more over here."

"Still weak. Dangerous to move her." River said as Amy sat up.

"So can I open my eyes now?"

"Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die." He told her bluntly. "The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it. We've just sort of…paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes." River rubbed her arm.

"Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on."

"We're too exposed everywhere and Amy can't move, and anyway, that's not the plan."

"There's a plan?" River asked, only Trinity had plans. The Doctor sort of just went along with things.

"I don't know yet, I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your clerics, you're gonna stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice. River, you and me, we're going to go and find the primary flight deck, which is…" The Doctor licked his finger and held it up in the air. "A quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're gonna stabilize the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure Amy."

"How?"

"I'll do a thing."

"What thing?"

"I don't know."

_Of course…no plan._

"It's a thing in progress, respect the thing, moving out!" He clapped his hands.

"Doctor, I'm coming with you." Father Octavian insisted. "My clerics will look after Miss Pond. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in her protection. "

"I don't need you."

"I don't care. Where Dr. Song goes, I go."

"What?" He looked at River. "Are you two engaged or something?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." Octavian replied. "Marco, you're in charge till I get back. Sir!"

"Doctor… Please, can't I come with you?" Amy asked.

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond." Father Octavian called back.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up." She said as the Doctor sat next to her.

"You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you as soon as I can—I promise. You always say that."

"I always come back." He slowly stood up. "Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes! And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later." He patted her head. "River! Going to need your computer.

"Yeah… Later." Amy frowned. She felt a pair of soft, warm hands grip hers.

"Oh, Amy Pond…" A feminine voice whispered tenderly. Amy jumped at the unfamiliar voice. "You need to start trusting the Doctor, it's never been more important."

"Who are you?" Amy asked, she felt a sudden warmth and calm fill her features. "You're the light, the golden light I keep seeing." Amy commented.

"Yes… I am." The woman chuckled gently

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I am someone you will trust more than you can imagine. You will meet me very soon…and I'm sorry, I'm a bit of a mess when you first meet me. I'll get better though."

"I don't understand."

"Let's just say the Doctor will find me soon and things will be better."

"Trinity?"

"Yes." The woman whispered.

"Go to him, he needs you." Amy insisted, suddenly felling the woman's hands cupping her face.

"You need me more, Amy. I can't stay here much longer, but you really have to start trusting the Doctor."

"But he doesn't always tell me the truth."

"If he always told you the truth he wouldn't need you to trust him."

"Trinity… The crack in my wall…how is it here?"

"I haven't figured that out just yet, I'm still working on it… Now listen… This is really important Amy…so important."

"What is it?"

"You have to remember what the Doctor told you when you were seven."

"What did he tell me?"

"No…sweetheart…" Trinity whispered, leaning her forehead against Amy's. "That's not the point. It isn't exactly what _was _said, that will come to you, you just have to remember that something _was _said. Please, you have to do this for me. I know, I shouldn't ask you for so much, you don't even know me, but this is important."

"You're the Doctor's wife… He thinks you're _dying_."

"Well, yeah… I am dying at this particular moment, but that's not the point either." Trinity sighed.

"I'll tell him you're here."

"He can't see me Amy. He will never be able to see me. You can't tell him that I was here and in the future you can never tell me that I was here. I'm smart, I'll figure it out before I'm supposed to if you tell me."

"But he's so broken without you! He needs you!"

"And he'll have me, until the day we die. I'm a fighter, he's not going to lose me, Amy." Trinity promised. "I have to go." She whispered, kissing Amy's forehead. "Please remember…remember." The presence was gone and Amy moved slowly.

"Remember what? Trinity? Trinity?!"

888

"Sir, there's nothing you can do." Father Octavian said, standing in the grip of an Angel.

"You're dead if I leave you."

"Yes, yes, I'm dead. And before you go…

"I'm not going." The Doctor insisted.

"Listen to me, it's important! You can't trust her." He warned.

"Trust who?"

"River Song. You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is."

"Then tell me."

"I've told you more than I should. Now, please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends, to that lost wife of yours."

"Just tell me why she was in Stormcage." The Doctor requested.

"She killed a man and a woman. Good people, heroes."

"Who?"

"You don't want to know, sir. You really don't."

"Who did she kill?"

"Sir, the Angel are coming, you have to leave me."

"You'll die."

"I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that I thank God and bless the path that takes you to safety."

"I wish I'd known you better." The Doctor nodded to him.

"I think, Sir, you know me at my best."

"Ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Content," he sighed with closed eyes. The Doctor sighed, barely refraining from blinking back his tears as he ran to the primary flight deck, hearing a sickening crack behind him before he closed the door.

"There's a teleport. If I can get it to work, we can beam the others here."

"Where's Octavian?"

"Octavian's dead. So is that teleport. You're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator." He ran his sonic over it before talking into it. "Amy? Amy? Is that you?"

_"Doctor?" _Amy asked in a terse voice.

"Where are you? Are the clerics with you?"

_"They've gone. There was a light, and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other."_

"No, they wouldn't."

"What is that light?" River asked.

"Time running out. Amy I'm sorry I made a mistake. I should never have left you there."

_"Well what do I do now?"_

"You come to us. Primary flight deck, the other end of the forest."

_"I can't see! I can't open my eyes."_

"Turn on the spot." He said, lifting up the communicator and his sonic.

_"Sorry, what?"_

"Just do it. Turn on the spot. When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, that means you're facing the right way. Follow the sound." The Doctor stated. "You have to start moving now. There's time energy spilling out of that crack, and you have to stay ahead of it."

_"But the Angels, they're everywhere."_

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you." The Doctor said as River started working on the teleport again.

_"What does the time energy do?"_

"Just keep moving!"

"Tell me."

_Dear god she's so Scottish! _"If the time energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all. Now…keep your eyes shut…and keep moving."

"It's never going to work." River commented.

"What else have you got?!" The Doctor shouted at her angrily. "River! Tell me!" They stood there in silence before there was a loud bang outside.

"What's that?"

"The Angels running from the fire." The Doctor commented. "They came here to feed on the time energy. Now it's going to feed on them." He picked up the walky-talky and pressed his sonic to it. "Amy, listen to me, I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. It'll beep if there's something in your way. You just maneuver till the beeping stops. Because, Amy—this is important—the forest is full of Angels…" He took a deep breath. "You're going to have to walk like you can see."

_"Well what do you mean?"_

"Look, just keep moving."

"That time energy. What's it going to do?" River asked as she worked on the computer.

"Uh, keep eating." The Doctor said, covering his eyes, knowing that his options were narrowing.

"How do we stop it?"

"Feed it."

"Feed it what?"

"A big complicated space-time event should shut it up for a while."

"Like what, for instance?"

"Like me, for instance!" the Doctor shouted, frustrated. All of the emotions he had been trying to control were slipping out of his grasp. A loud, high-pitched beeping caught his attention a moment later.

_"What's that?"_

"It's a warning. There are Angels 'round you now… Amy listen to me. This is going to be hard, but I know…you _can _do it. The Angels are scared and running. And right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them, and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see." He closed his eyes tightly, praying to whatever power that be there was to keep her safe. "Just don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see." He looked down and saw that she hadn't moved. "You're not moving. You have to do this. Now!" He urged her. "You have to do this!" He banged his hand on the desk.

"She's stopped moving again." River said after a second. "She's tripped." River started working frantically before she hit a button with a smile. A bright white light flashed in the room and she wrapped her arms around Amy. "Don't open your eyes. You're on the flight deck, the Doctor's here, I teleported you." She turned and looked at the Doctor. "See? Told you I could get it working."

"River Song, I could bloody kiss you."

"Eww, no thanks." Alarms blared through the room. "What's that?"

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power. Which means…" He said turning around. "The shield's going to release." The door slowly began to open. "Angel Bob, I presume." He said to the Angel in the front holding a communicator.

"The time field is coming. It will destroy our reality."

"Yeah, and look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?"

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved."

"Yeah, yeah, could do. Could do that. But why?"

"Your friends would also be saved. It isn't as if you have much to live for. Trinity is dead. The Angels thought that Time Lords only have one love and that the bond is so close that death is an easier option than to live on. Technically, this should be a gift for you."

"Well, there is that." The Doctor said.

"I've traveled in time." River stepped forward. "I'm a complicated space-time event too. You've got to go find Trinity still. Throw me in."

"Oh, be serious! Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip." He told her seriously.

"Doctor, I can't let you do this. You don't understand—!"

"No, seriously, get a grip." He said again.

"You're not going to die here!"

"No, I mean it! River, Amy, get a grip!" He said, grabbing her wrist and squeezing it.

"Oohh… You're a genius!"

"Sir, the angels need you to sacrifice yourself now."

"This is, Bob, I have far too much to live for. Also, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think, they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels…"

"You hold on tight," River ordered as a screen told them the gravity was failing. "And don't you let go for anything."

"Night-night…and don't ever talk about my wife that way again." He glared at them before grabbing the console tightly. Gravity shifted and he looked down, watching the Angels fall into the light below. The crack slowly closing.

888

"Ah, bruised everywhere." Amy complained.

"Me too." The Doctor lied, to make her feel better.

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut."

"Neither did you. I kept saying the Angels all fell into the time field—the Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you know."

"Then why do I remember it at all?" Amy wondered. "Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other. "

"You're a time traveler now, Amy. Changes the way you see the universe. Forever. Good isn't it?" The Doctor asked with a smile. Amy laughed before becoming serious again.

"And the crack? Is that gone too?"

"Yeah…for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening…somewhere out there." The Doctor looked out towards the ocean. "Somewhere in time." He turned and looked at River, thinking of Trinity, lost somewhere in time.

"You, me…handcuffs." River said, lifting her cuffed hands. "Must it always end this way?" She wondered. They both laughed quietly.

"What now?" The Doctor asked.

"The prison ship's in orbit, they'll beam me up any second." River commented. "I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see."

"Octavian said you killed a man and a woman."

"Yes…I did." River said with a slight frown.

"Good people."

"Very good people." She agreed. "The best I've ever known."

"Who?" River laughed.

"It's a long story, Doctor. Can't be told. It has to be lived. No sneak previews."

"You know where Trinity is." The Doctor said.

"I do."

"Please…?"

"I can't tell you that…but a wise woman once told me that bending the rules every once in a while is alright. God, she was always so insistent about that…so loud."

"Where is she? Tell me, please." He begged.

"I'm sorry…you have to figure it out on your own. I've done all I can do. If I say anything, the timing will change, bad things will happen. I'm sorry." The Doctor sighed heavily and looked down, holding his head in his hands. "You'll be alright, Doctor. You'll see me again soon, when the Pandorica opens."

"The Pandorica." He scoffed. "That's a fairy tale." River laughed.

"Aren't we all? I'll see you there. I'll see Trinity there too." She promised.

"I look forward to it." The Doctor smiled.

"I know you do." River grinned, speaking about Trinity.

"By River." Amy said gently.

"See you Amy…" River beamed at her. Her handcuffs beeped. "Oh! I think that's my ride."

"Can I trust you, River Song?"

"If you like… But what's the fun in that?" She laughed before disappearing.

"What are you thinking?"

"Time can be re-written." The Doctor smiled.

888

Amy turned on the light in her room. She and the Doctor were sitting on her bed. The Doctor glanced up and saw the long white dress hanging on the closet door. "Well…"

"Yeah…"

"Blimey!"

"I know." Amy nodded. "This is the same night we left, yeah?"

"We've been gone five minutes." The Doctor confirmed, checking his watch. Amy reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a red, velvet box, opening it.

"I'm getting married in the morning." The Doctor took the box from her.

"Why did you leave it here?"

"Why did I leave my engagement ring off when I ran away with a strange man on the night before my wedding?"

"Yeah…"

"Denial I guess…" Amy sighed. "Nervous…afraid." She shrugged.

"Who's the lucky fella?"

"You met him?"

"Ah! The good-looking one or the other one?" He gestured having a big nose. She slapped him.

"The other one."

"Well, he was good too." He back-tracked.

"Thanks." Amy giggled before turning serious. "So…tell me about Mrs. Doctor."

"I can't…" The Doctor stated. "It hurts."

"Maybe it would hurt less if you talked about her. Have you ever thought of that?" Amy wondered. "Even you can't keep everything bottled up inside you like that, you know you can't. It'll kill you. Just tell me the happy things: what is she like? Where'd you meet? When did you meet? It might make you feel better."

"I met her a long time ago…" The Doctor whispered after a moment of silence. "She was eight…I was fifty. She was adorable and kind of small for her age, but she walked so tall, so proud, so strong. You'd never believe how strong she was… I mean most creatures hesitate around Time Ladies, but when she walks by time almost stops, she just exudes calm and control and power…it's magnificent."

"So she's a Time Lady then?" Amy wondered with a smile on her face, seeing the slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, the most powerful one to ever live…probably the smartest one too."

"What's she look like?" Amy wondered.

"Beautiful. She's got the brightest green eyes and almost orange hair." He paused and looked down. He couldn't help but start talking about everything now, the flood-gate had opened. "She was so strong when she was young…always pulling me into her trouble. She got me to break the law, got me to skip off to other planets with her. Her father always hated her for it. He hated that he couldn't control her even if he controlled the rest of our race. She just did what she wanted, and my she was a curious young thing…running around all the time. We were friends… Her poor mum died when she was twenty—bless her soul—but her father refused to die, scared to die, even though it drives Time Lords insane to lose such a connection. He wiped his mind clear of his own wife, but Trinity just kept reminding him of her, so eventually he ordered Trinity out of his presence."

"That's terrible."

"She didn't care…her father was a tyrant without her mother at his side. The time war began and we fought together. We were the last to fighting."

"How could you both fight?" Amy wondered.

"I fought with technology, with my brain. Trinity is a Time Lady, she fought with her own energy, holding everyone of, winning… Then she was shot by a Dalek… I didn't notice, but she took energy from me before the Dalek killed her…killed my best friend in front of my eyes. She was the only reason why I hadn't left…so I time-locked the war after her death…and ran away… I was nine-hundred when I saw her again."

"But she died…"

"I thought so too… Time Ladies aren't allowed to take energy from anyone except for the Time Lord they are bound to, it's far too intimate and far too terrible of a thing to do outside of a bonded pair. She took my energy from me, and it kept her alive."

"How?"

"It lived in her so her body couldn't die, it was impossible for her to die when something lived in her."

"She cheated death."

"She faced worse than death… The Daleks presumed she was dead and took her to one of their ships getting her out of the time-lock. She regenerated and they knew she was alive. They kept her a prisoner, chained up, and tortured for five decades before she finally escaped."

"That's terrible…" Amy said, grabbing his hand gently, seeing the sorrow in his eyes.

"I found her two-hundred years later, because the piece of me that was inside her drew the TARDIS to her. I was so angry with her for stealing a piece of me. It just wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to happen that way…but I couldn't stay mad at her, she was so weak, so sad, and she was my best friend, the only thing I had left in the universe. I took her back to the TARDIS where she healed and changed into the spit-fire red-head she is now. It took me ages to realize that she only took from me so that she could live to be with me…so that we could be together in the end. And we were. We had so many adventures and we finally gave into the love we shared…"

"Sounds beautiful."

"It was perfect. Then, when we were on the Titanic—the spaceship, not the ship—she told me she was pregnant. I was so happy…and so scared…but it was alright. I knew it was. Trinity started having nightmares…" The Doctor frowned. "She screamed in the night, she would say things that we wouldn't remember. Everywhere we went people kept warning us, kept telling us that the end was coming, kept telling us that she was going to fall." Amy squeezed his hand. "The Master brought her father back… I wasn't there for her and Rassilon was so angry with her. By the time I got to her he had control over her and there was nothing I could do to save her. He forced her to walk into a crack in space and time. I grabbed her…" Tears streaked down his cheeks. "I held her hands, trying to keep her with me…but I had to let her go… I promised though… I promised, I swore I'd save her. Lousy job I've done." The Doctor said, sobbing. Amy wrapped his arms around him, letting him cry against her shoulder.

"It's okay, you'll find her. I know you will." Amy promised, rocking him back and forth slightly.

It must have taken him at least an hour to calm down, to push his despair and guilt back into its cage in the back of his mind. He knew he couldn't let them get to him if he was going to survive long enough to find her again. He slowly pulled away from Amy, composing himself.

"Thank you…" He whispered quietly.

"No problem." She promised. There was a quiet bing as the time on the digital clock changed. The data changed and the Doctor looked at it with wide eyes.

"Amy, there's something, something big going on and it's all connected to you. What I need to do right now is get you sorted, where's this fiancé of yours?"

"What, Rory?" Amy wondered.

"Yes, Rory?"

"Night before wedding, Doctor." Amy stated as though it were obvious.

"And?"

"Bachelor party."

"Oh…right." He said, pulling her into the TARDIS.

* * *

**Now the real question is...do I bring Trinity back now or later? Hmm...**

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. The Screaming Asylum

**Okay... So I wrote this chapter a grand total of 15 times and I'm very serious about that. I am not very good at this type of writing so it's hard for me to ever feel comfortable writing this type of thing, but it had to be done. I hope you guys like it or at least find it satisfactory.**

**I rated this story M and mostly because of this chapter. I promise you that it's nothing too bad or graphic, but there is some lovin' in this chapter, so if that's not your thing you'll pretty much know where it is, or you can just not read this chapter.**

**Anyway. I hope you like this chapter. It took me FOREVER! And I still don't know if it's perfect. Sheesh!**

**Also, I put up on my profile the list of people who would portray my characters at different times in their lives so you can check that out if you want a visual or anything of the sort.**

**As always, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**And! Thank you to Courtnay who wrote the most amazing review ever. I seriously wanted to hug you, so when you get to this chapter I hope you see this note to you, because that was really sweet of you. (PS. Which story did you start on? Lol)**

**Okay! I'm done babbling for now.**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

The Screaming Asylum

"Yes, I know, it's bigger on the inside." The Doctor commented as Rory walked into the TARDIS, looking around with wide eyes.

"It's alright, bit of culture shock, I know." The Doctor flipped a few switches and set them for a flight into space, simply floating. Amy took the time to try to explain as much as she could to Rory, who looked very confused by everything. The Doctor climbed under the console, sitting in the swinging chair as Amy began to talk to Rory.

"He's the raggedy Doctor who went to my house when I was a little girl. Then, he came back to clear up all of that mess with prisoner zero."

"I remember that bit." Rory said slowly, still in awe of the big box.

"Yeah…then uh, about an hour and a half ago—"

"An hour and twenty-three minutes!" The Doctor corrected, sonicing some of the cables with care.

"Anyway…" Amy shook her head. "He showed back up at my house thinking that it had been a little while, when really it had been two years. Then he told me he could make up for that time, so I went with him. We went to Starship UK and I got to see the last Star Whale ever!" Amy grinned excitedly. Suddenly the TARDIS groaned and shook as one of the cables in the Doctor's hand sparked. Rory covered his ears.

"Sorry! Sorry! My fault!"

"Is this ship always so loud?" Rory wondered, looking at the Doctor. The Doctor looked up at him slowly.

"So loud?"

"What?" Rory wondered.

"Why do you say 'so loud'?"

"I don't know…it felt right."

"People don't say things because they feel right, Rory…" The Doctor's eyes narrowed, trying to figure it out as he went back to work.

"Weird…" Rory commented.

"Anyway! We—well I—saved the Star Whale and the rest of the ship… Then we got this call from the Prime Minister, and I asked which one. It was _Winston Churchill!" _Amy exclaimed. "We went back in time and helped him save the Earth from the Daleks, which he thought were ironsides but they really weren't."

"How have you done all of this in less than two hours?" Rory asked, holding up his hands to stop her.

"Time machine." Amy explained. "You can be gone for a year and pop back the moment after you left."

"Okay…" Rory sighed slowly.

"Anyway, we saved the day and then the Doctor took me to a museum that was really big. We found a home-box there and I saw a coat that belonged to someone with the loudest voice ever. Apparently it was a woman who never spoke a word. It's weird, how could someone so loud be so silent?" Amy wondered. "And then—" The Doctor ran up the stairs and looked at them seriously.

"What did you just say? Just now, what were you saying?"

"I said: How could someone so loud be so silent?" Amy stated. "Why?"

"River…she said Trinity could be so loud…then Rory said that the TARDIS was so loud, and now you're talking about a silent person who was so loud." The Doctor said. "Why are you all using the same words?"

"Um…because people talk…and sometimes they use the same words." Rory said slowly, unsure.

"No…it's more than that. River said that she was bending the rules for me, that means she told me something about Trinity, but I didn't notice it. Think, think, think! Did she tell you anything about spoilers, Amy? Anything that matched up with something in your life? This is very important, please remember."

"She said something about the loudest person in the world. And I saw that coat in the museum, the one that belonged to the loudest woman in the universe." Amy said quickly.

"Yes, at the museum did you read anything about it?"

"Well, there was a plaque… It said something about Yeshire, 5197 I believe." Amy commented.

"5197, 5197… The Terrible Game!" The Doctor shouted.

"What?"

"That's the year Jenna Astrid Parker published the novel The Terrible Game. River was trying to point me to a year!" The Doctor shouted. "She's giving me the location of Trinity!" The Doctor kissed Amy's cheek as he ran to the console, moving faster than he ever had over the controls. "Remind me to kiss that woman—or hug her, or whatever—the next time I see her." The Doctor said, pressing one last button before the TARDIS took off. Rory nearly fell over bur Amy caught him. The TARDIS jerked to a halt. "Shh!" The Doctor told everyone. "No…not the right time." He commented, sending the TARDIS flying again.

_HAIDEN! HAIDEN! HAIDEN! _A heart-wrenching, pained voice screamed out into the air as soon as the TARDIS stopped.

"Follow that voice!" The Doctor ordered the TARDIS, but it was already in motion, locking onto Trinity's voice.

"What voice?" Amy asked.

"Trinity's… I've found her." The TARDIS stopped and the Doctor took a deep breath. "Yeshire Asylum…oh I'm so sorry, Trinity…" The Doctor whispered sadly before he ran to the door, Amy behind him, Rory in tow. The Doctor pushed open the doors and stepped into a white-sterile room. Hunched up in a small corner of the room sat a very sad sight.

The woman in the corner was obviously pregnant, but she didn't look healthy at all. Her arms and legs were thin and bony from lack of food and movement. Her eyes were sunken in and dark bruises were around them. Her skin was so pale that all of her veins were visible under the paper-thin barrier. Her almost black-colored hair fell past her shoulder blades. She was dressed in all white, standard psych-ward clothes that hung off of her skeletal form. Her bony fingers clutched at a long tan coat, her fingernails having snapped off, leaving her fingertips bleeding over the coat because of her tight grip. Her eyes were black, her hair was greasy, and her lips were dry and barely had any color to them.

The only thing that made the skeleton of a girl alive was her mind, screaming. It was only one word, over and over and over again. One word that only the Doctor could ever understand. His name, shouted across a whole universe with a single mind. The Doctor nearly fell apart, feeling her agony as his own, she felt so alone, so lost, so scared. He moved forward quickly and knelt in front of her.

"Trinity…?" He asked gently, grabbing her as gently as he could, not wanting to break her when she was so fragile. "Trinity…? Sweetheart?"

She didn't move.

_Adriana? Please…_

She didn't even flinch at the sound of her name, she just kept staring ahead. The Doctor leaned in and pressed his head to her chest, only one heart fluttered weakly against his ear.

"No…I just found you, you can't do that to me, don't shut me out, I'm here. I promised, and look I've found you. You need to come with me, everything will be better. I'll make it better, I promise."

She didn't move, she didn't blink, she just stared off into the distance, unseeing, too wrapped up in her pain to notice anything else. The Doctor slowly placed his hand on her swollen belly, praying harder than he ever had for a sign of life. There was no kick that the baby usually gave to him every time he touched them through Trinity's skin, there was no movement, nothing. The Doctor felt his hearts breaking when he felt a very gentle, very weak kick to the center of his palm.

"Come on… I'm going to take you home. I'm going to make you all better again, I promise." The Doctor stated, pulling the coat away from her.

_That _got a response out of her…a violent one.

"No!" Trinity screamed in a hoarse, disused voice, ripping the coat closer to her, pressing it to her nose and glaring at the Doctor. "Don't you dare touch it! You'll ruin it. It's all I have! It's all that's left of him! He said he'd come for me! I have to wait! He'll come for me!"

"I'm right here, Trin…it's me." The Doctor stated. "I'm the Doctor."

"No! No! Lies! He said he'd come, all I have left…just his scent…barely there…not enough, but he'll come! He promised, he promised." Trinity pulled away from the Doctor, burying herself deeper in the corner.

"Trinity…it's me. I—I just changed my face is all. You have to trust me." He grabbed the coat and pulled it away from her grip easily, throwing it across the room.

"NO!" Trinity cried, frantic, panicking, losing her mind completely. "No! No! No! NO!" Trinity screamed.

"It's alright…I'm just going to help you. I promise." He gently put his arms around her, wanting to comfort her. Trinity thrashed in his arms, panicking.

"No! Don't! Don't! Please! He has to find me! You can't take me away! He won't find me if you move me! Don't please!" Trinity struggled in his arms, trying to get away, tears running down her face. "Stop! Don't touch me! Only _he_ can touch me!" The Doctor wasn't worried about her getting away in her state, he was more worried about her hurting herself as she thrashed around.

"Stop, Trinity, just stop. I've got you. I'm the Doctor, you're going to be alright! I promise."

"Stop! Stop! Please!" She shouted fighting him still.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." He whispered, hoisting her fragile body up into his arms and carrying her into the TARDIS. Amy closed the door watching as the Doctor struggled to not drop the fighting woman in his arms. "Calm down, love. It's alright… I've got you." Trinity screamed at him, begging, pleading, fighting.

"Who is she?" Rory asked quietly.

"That's the Doctor's wife."

"How is she alive?"

"I don't know." Amy admitted, looking at the deadly state of Trinity's decaying frame.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!"

"Trin…honey, calm down." Golden light began to spark off of Trinity, reacting to her fears, trying to push the Doctor away from her, a last attempt to save herself and the baby. He grabbed her wrists tightly. "Stop, stop! You'll hurt the baby if you keep doing that. You have to stop fighting. Relax, I promise, everything will be alright."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm so sorry…" The Doctor frowned, placing his fingers on her temples and closing his eyes. Her whole body went lax, the golden light disappearing completely as she fell unconscious. "Oh my love…I should have found you sooner." He whispered brokenly, tears running down his cheeks. He cradled her in his arms lovingly, kissing her forehead and holding her close.

"Doctor…is there anything I can do?" Amy asked gently, taking a step closer to him.

"Right now, stay away from us… I'm not going to be exactly…sane… I don't even like that you're in the same room with us right now." The Doctor said, standing up, still holding onto Trinity and backing away from Amy.

"There has to be something. Rory's a nurse, he can—"

"I might kill him if he touches her, no, just stay away. Do whatever you like for the next week or so… And if you could make any food containing bananas and leave it outside my door, that would be lovely." He said carrying Trinity up the second flight of stairs.

"You don't have a room."

"I do now." The Doctor said, carrying Trinity off to the room that the TARDIS had just made them, finding both of their names carved on the door and dusted with gold-leaf. He walked into the room with dark blue walls and set Trinity down on the silvery comforter. He grabbed a large needle from the bedside table, silently sending his thanks to the TARDIS, before slipping it into one of Trinity's very visible veins. He emptied the contents into her bloodstream before pulling the needle out and throwing it haphazardly across the room. He lay down next to her, pulled her against his chest gently. "I've got you…" he promised, kissing her forehead. "I'm never letting go again."

888

It was a slow change, but the Doctor noticed that the medicine had helped, both of Trinity's hearts were beating against him and her body was starting to recover again, gaining back its strength. He also noticed that she had buried her face into his chest, taking deep, greedy breaths, recognizing his scent. Her mind didn't know who he was, but her body had figured it out.

He wanted to pull her closer, knowing that the closer she was to him the faster she'd heal, but he knew she would already be frightened enough being in the arms of a man she didn't know when she woke, he didn't want to push it.

888

Trinity pressed her face against the coat, the scent hadn't ever been that strong on the coat, but it comforted her all the same…more so than it ever had. She felt lighter than she had in a long time, but she didn't dare lower any of her defenses, her mind still screaming for her Doctor. The coat was different, it smelt different, but still had the same effect on her, confusing her to no end.

Why did the coat smell different?

Or…the better question was…

Why was the coat breathing?

Why was the coat holding her?

She yanked herself away quickly, pulling herself out of the Doctor's arms. Instinctively he reached out for her again, but she pulled back. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Love, calm down, you're safe now." The Doctor said, reaching out to touch her. Trinity tried to sit up, but was hit with a bout of dizziness and landed back on the bed. The Doctor gently grabbed her arm and slid closer to her.

"Don't touch me! Stay away!" Trinity yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Trinity, it's alright. It's me. I'm the Doctor…your husband."

"Liar! You're not my husband!" Trinity spat at him, he tried to reach for her again. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Trinity…I swear it's me… You have to stop screaming in your head, you have to calm down and listen, you'll hear it then, you'll hear me."

"If I stop screaming he might not find me! Is that what you want? Do you want me to be lost forever?"

"No, no, never." The Doctor promised. "But you have to calm down, sweetie. It's me, I swear it's me. I just…have a new face."

"He wouldn't change…not without me." Trinity glared at him.

"Use your senses." The Doctor urged her. "You physically can't get up, can't move away from me. I know you could smell me… It's me…please…please see that. You're so smart…you're brilliant. Please don't lock me out, my sweet love, I can't take it anymore." Trinity froze and looked at him, her dark green eyes curious and softer than they had been.

"What did you just call me?" Trinity asked gently.

"My sweet love…"

"Only my husband calls me that…and—"

"He's never said it in the presence of another living soul." The Doctor finished for her. "I know, I was there…all six thousand times it was said." Trinity stared at him for a long moment.

"H-Haiden?" She whispered quietly, hopefully.

"I'm right here." He promised, gently cupping her face in his hands. It was the first time he had ever touched her with his new hands without her instantly pulling away. "It's me."

"How do I know that?"

"You don't…you just have to calm down and you'll learn, just relax."

"I'm afraid. This could all be a dream or a cruel joke."

"It's not, I swear." The Doctor said, sliding closer to her. There was less than half a foot between them as he ran his hands through her dark hair. He ran his fingers over her cheeks tenderly, wiping away the tears that slowly rolled down them. She slowly closed her eyes and the Doctor could hear her mind quieting, bringing her screams down to a shout before they faded away completely. He could feel her fears and her worries pouring into him. She was afraid she was going to miss her chance to call the Doctor to her, afraid she might lose the baby, afraid to die, afraid to be alone, afraid to leave the Doctor to die alone. _Trinity…it's alright… I'm here._

_Doctor? _Trinity asked, opening her eyes.

_It's me, my sweet love…it's me. _Trinity threw her arms around him tightly and pulled herself as close to him as she could, burying her face against his shoulder. Tears of relief spilled from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back in soothing circles and kissing her forehead as she cried. "It's okay…you're safe now… I've got you. You can let go now. You're safe." He promised over and over again. She trembled in his arms as the last of her mental barriers fell apart, all of her memories and emotions spilling into him.

888

_There was nothing as she landed hard against the ground. The crack had sealed leaving her completely alone. She felt as though one of her hearts was about to give out. She reached for the Doctor's coat and pressed it to her nose, taking a deep whiff of his scent. Screaming out his name into the wilderness, praying that he's hear her._

888

_It wasn't a day before they found her in the middle of the forest. Her mind screamed so loudly that it was disturbing creatures galaxies away. The doctors carried her to the asylum. They tried to get her to calm down, but they couldn't calm her. They tried to take the coat from her, but she fought them. They let her keep the coat and took her to a room that covered her mind, quieting it just enough so that she didn't disturb too many people…_

_They tried to feed her, but she refused._

_They force-fed her, she threw everything up again._

_They tried to talk to her, ask her what was wrong, but she didn't ever speak._

_It was hopeless…they didn't know how to make her better without hurting her. They couldn't do anything for her, except too keep her clean, and try to keep her hydrated while they tried to find what was wrong with her._

_Trinity began to grow weaker, controlled by the emotions that drove her insane. Her last moments of sanity were spent shutting down as much of her body's functions as she could, shutting down everything that didn't protected the baby, and everything that wasn't screaming for the Doctor._

_She lived in agony…alone…lifeless…her body falling apart from the inside out for three weeks, just waiting….waiting…dying._

888

"It's alright…it's over now…you can let go. Let it all go." The Doctor whispered, holding her tightly, letting her drop all of her burdens onto him, letting her cry…letting her let go of all of her terrible emotions.

It was a few hours before she'd calmed down, still pressed tightly against him. The Doctor slowly let his mind meet hers, his memories pouring into her slowly.

"I'm sorry…" Trinity whispered in a hoarse voice.

"What?" The Doctor wondered.

"I should have been there for you when you changed. You shouldn't have left or woken up alone."

"It's alright…"

"No it's not…" Trinity whispered before going silent, shifting through his memories. After she had looked through all of them she pulled away slightly and looked into his face, a strange look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Let's vow to never say that phrase again." Trinity said, put up with it.

"Agreed… But…_he_ really wanted to stay, to find you. I'm sorry you didn't get to see him again. I know how much you love him and how scared I must have made you… I'm not him."

"I just wish I could have said goodbye." Trinity whispered. "It's not your fault… I would have saved Wilf too…"

"That's why he did it…because he knew you'd want him to."

"I love you too, you know that, don't you?" Trinity asked, cupping his face in her hands.

"I know…love stays…no matter what form I take… I just know…he was special to you."

"You're always special to me… Still not a ginger." Trinity touched his hair gently. The Doctor chuckled at that.

"Still not ginger." The Doctor sighed sadly. Trinity stared at him for a long moment in silence.

"I don't know you…" She said gently, running her hands through his hair. She was obviously very disappointed by that fact and the Doctor understood why. Bound Time Lords and Ladies knew everything about each other, their hearts, their soul, their mind, their emotions, their body…they knew every aspect of each other. A regeneration always threw a hitch in the perfect understanding of one-another. Attitudes changed…bodies changed….emotions shifted. The one who changed almost always felt insecure, feeling inferior to their old selves whom their lovers loved so much. The other always felt the need to ensure their love that there was no need for such fear.

Trinity slowly sat up as the Doctor lay on his back. She looked down at him, running her hands through his brown hair. She felt the texture of every strand under her hands, inspecting the different colors that were strewn throughout it. She smiled gently before gently cupping his face in her hands, taking in the structure of his face, the texture of his skin, the heat and color of his blush. She leaned forward, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his jaw, his chin, and his eyelids before she brushed her lips against his own.

It was a gentle, sweet, short brush of the lips, yet it conveyed more love and adoration than any words could describe.

The Doctor placed his hands on her face as they pulled away slightly, breathing each other's air. Trinity stared into his eyes, trying to decipher the exact color of them. Green…blue…perhaps grey? She had a feeling she might never know what color his eyes were exactly. She bent her head down again, kissing his lips gently, tasting his lips with the slightest brush of her tongue. He opened his mouth to her and the kiss deepened, their tongues dancing languidly together, lovingly. They broke apart for air and Trinity ran her hands over his shoulders. She chuckled to herself and the Doctor frowned, worried.

"Don't worry…" Trinity stated, gently rubbing his shoulders when she felt his insecurities at her laugh. "I'm just proud of you… I guess I don't have to teach you to tie a bow-tie after all do I?" She asked sweetly, slowly. "You used to be rubbish with bow-ties." Trinity smiled as she untied the bow-tie in question before leaning forward and pressing kisses to his neck, nibbling gently as she went. Trinity kissed and nibbled downwards almost to the point where his neck met his shoulder when his back arched and he gasped at the unexpected pleasure. "Mmm…you're sensitive there…very sensitive." Trinity smiled against his skin.

"You're not joking…" he agreed, calming his breaths.

"You're _gorgeous _when you're flustered." Trinity said, looking at his flushed face, noticing his pupils were blown wide in shock and pleasure. She ran her hands downwards getting rid of his suspenders as she tested the spot on his neck, learning just what it took to get a reaction out of him, which wasn't much, she learned, he was _very _sensitive in that particular spot.

The Doctor could remember quite vividly the last time Trinity had studied his body, and found that she was being just as thorough, just as heartbreakingly delicate and teasing at the same time.

"Good thing all of your shirts have collars…" She teased as she gently licked and sucked at the tender spot in his neck. The Doctor shivered, his pants suddenly feeling very tight.

"Adriana…"

"Begging already?" She teased gently, kissing his lips. "Just relax…" She soothed, running a hand through his hair. "There's still so much for me to learn. You wouldn't want me to give in so fast would you?"

"No…"

"I didn't think so…" She smiled at him, un-tucking his shirt and unbuttoning it. He sat up slightly and helped her take it off before her hands wandered from his shoulders down to his hands, seeing every vein, every freckle, every flaw, committing everything to her memory.

Inch by inch Trinity mapped out his skin, as the pile of clothes on the floor grew, learning how he reacted to every touch, every kiss. With every tender, loving touch, his insecurities disappeared. She loved him, cherished him just as much as she'd cherished his previous regeneration. She loved every bit of him, cared enough about him to suffer so long as she ended up with him.

"You silly, perfect, handsome man…" Trinity whispered, cupping his face in her hands as she hovered over him. "I'll always love you, no matter what form you take. Whether you're old or young… Even if you're not a ginger I'll love you…forever. You never have to question that." She kissed him lovingly before he pulled away.

"And I'll love you forever…" He promised, sitting up, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head slowly. He ran his hands over her exposed skin, feeling just how soft and smooth it was for the very first time.

"Haiden…?"

"Adriana?" He asked, looking into her eyes. He knew that look in her eyes, even though it was the first time he'd ever seen it. Her pupils were wide, her eyes a very dark shade of emerald. He smiled and kissed the soft spot just below her ear, making her shiver. "Mm…" He sighed, laying her down on the bed and hovering over her, discarding what was left of her clothing. He ran his hands over every inch of her skin before kissing her soundly.

_Haiden._

_Begging already? _He teased her, kissing down to her collar bone.

_I would never beg… _Trinity promised, lifting her knees up on either sides of his hips, grabbing his shoulders. _I don't have to…_

_Never. _He punctuated his promise with a deep, passionate kiss before he pushed into her. Trinity's hands grasped at his shoulders tighter as he stretched her, finally filling all that had been left empty…her mind, her hearts, her soul, her body, all of it was finally his again.

Though they were new lovers it didn't take more than a minute for their bodies to synchronize in a slow, loving pace. Their hands roamed each other's bodies as they made love, showering every inch of each other with tender affection and love.

The only sounds in the room were their heart beats, the slip-and-slid of silk sheets, the whisper of kisses, and the soft exclamations that breezed past their lips.

They were together at last… All of the pain and emotional torture was over…they had each other forever.

_Never again. _The Doctor promised, sensing the end drawing near.

_Never, ever. _Trinity agreed, nibbling on the already bruised section of the Doctor's neck, sending them both over the edge with sinful cries of pleasure. They both breathed heavily in the otherwise silent night. The Doctor gently turned them so they were on their sides, wrapped up in a tangle of limbs, not knowing exactly where one started and the other ended.

_Sleep well my sweet love… _The Doctor whispered, kissing her forehead and pulling her close.

_Goodnight, my love._

888

Trinity stood in the kitchen a week later, the Doctor had his arms wrapped around her, unable to be more than a few feet apart at any given point in time. They were still fiercely possessive and protective of each other, especially in the Doctor's case.

Trinity looked a million times better. Her body had filled back out completely and her eyes were no longer tired and gaunt. Her hair had lightened a few shades, but it was still a deep wine color that fell in waves to her shoulder blades. Her face was slimmer and looked a few years more mature than it had been, but she nor the Doctor cared about her change in appearance…she was alive and so was the baby, that was all that mattered to them. Besides, she was just as beautiful as ever.

The door opened and Amy stepped in slowly. "Rory I didn't know you cooked—Doctor?" Amy asked with wide eyes, looking at the pair of them. "Trinity?" She moved forward to hug them. The Doctor stiffened and Trinity held up her hand.

"Don't…just don't come near us." Trinity warned her in a soft voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to get your head ripped off sweetie. It's nothing personal, but we aren't really prepared to be around anyone else at the moment. I don't really want anyone else to touch me and he might kill anyone who tries. Honestly, just give us a day or two. Then I promise I'll give you a huge hug because you're brilliant and he hasn't told you that enough." Trinity smiled warmly at her as the Doctor slowly relaxed behind her.

"Well, he was worried about you." Amy commented, sitting down at the table. "How do you know about me?"

"I read his mind, and I'm sort of a genius." Trinity shrugged. She grabbed a huge stack of pancakes and handed them to the Doctor. He looked at her with a pout. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm six feet away…we'll be alright." She promised. The Doctor sighed and relented, knowing that he'd have to somehow get used to space between them again.

"Amy, have you seen those two today? I'm starting to get worried…" Rory's eyes widened when he saw Trinity and he took several steps toward her. "Are you alright? You didn't look too well… I was worried."

"Rory—!" Amy tried to warn him

Then Rory made a very, _very_ bad mistake by touching Trinity's wrist checking to see if her pulse was steady. Before he knew what happened he was being shoved up against the wall with a hand gripping his throat tightly, making it impossible to breathe.

"No one touches her." He practically growled.

"Doctor…stop." Amy begged, not dare going near him, but scared out of her mind as Rory's face began to change colors. Trinity slowly walked up behind the Doctor and put her arm on his shoulder.

"It's alright, love… He was just worried about me. He didn't mean any harm… The last time he saw me I looked like a corpse…he's in the medical field, of course he was worried about me." Trinity said in a soothing voice. "I promise, he won't touch me again, you've just got to let go of him, alright?" The Doctor's arm shook for a long moment before he let go, grabbing onto Trinity as Amy dashed towards the gasping Rory.

"What in the hell just happened?" Rory asked after he was able to breath, his voice hoarse.

"They've just been through a trauma… I did try to warn you to stay away from them." Amy said, helping him to a chair.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." The Doctor commented after calming down. "I couldn't control that…it just happened. I saw you touch her…and I just lost it."

"Yeah, a bit." Rory agreed, rubbing his throat.

"He really means it." Trinity promised. "We're both sorry about that. I should have seen you coming and warned you, but I didn't and for that I am sorry."

"He seriously couldn't control that?"

"No…you have no idea how protective Time Lords are…especially when their wife is pregnant or has gone through a trauma…and look I'm both. It's really best if you just keep about a six foot radius for now." Trinity warned him.

"Thanks…"

"Want a pancake?" Trinity asked, holding out a plate as a peace offering. She knew by the look on his face after the first bite that she and the Doctor were forgiven.

"Dear god, Trinity, you can cook." Amy commented.

"Thanks…" Trinity blushed. Then Amy remembered something.

"Why is your hair so dark? The Doctor told me it was almost orange."

"_Almost _orange? More like **_orange_**_._**"** She emphasized the word. "My hair's dark because I shut down most of my body's functions at the asylum. There was nothing left to control the pigments or the hormones that keep me so young and unchanging, so my body changed." Trinity shrugged.

"Will you're hair be that orange again?"

"No, Amy. Once you do this to yourself you can't really go back. It's sort of permanent. As permanent as a regeneration. But it's alright…I don't mind so much. The baby and I are alive, that's all that matters, right?"

"Exactly." Amy agreed.

"More pancakes?" Trinity asked. Amy had a feeling that she was going to fall in love with Trinity very fast.

* * *

**Scared reunion...**

**Sweet reunion...**

**Loving reunion...**

**Then a random BAMF Doctor who can't stand anyone touching Trinity...**

**Yeah...i think I covered every single emotion in that chapter... Not so sure how well i did... I'm not the best with all the tender moments. Flirting I can write...this stuff...it always makes me second guess myself.**

**Anyways! Welcome back Trinity Smith, we've missed you (well I have!)! Baby's healthy and Momma's healthy, that's a good day.**

**Thanks for reading! Leave some love for me maybe?**


	7. The Vampires of Venice

**I am so sorry that this took so long to write. I had a bout of illness...then a bunch of school stuff and then mid-terms... Not to mention that this chapter was just hard for me to write for some very strange reason. Yeah, I'm very sorry about the delay. I'll try to do better next time. No promises.**

**Thank you for the reviews... you helped me through writers block!**

**I would like to warn you that I think I have an obsession with the idea of the Doctor getting all possessive and trying to strangle everyone who touches Trinity...so yeah...there's that warning.**

**Also! There's a surprise in this chapter! **

**Anyone want to guess what it is?**

**I'm excited for it and I've known the answer since the end of my first DW fiction... I think it's exciting. **

**I hope you're not dissapointed in my idea...**

**Oh! And if there are any Artists interested in drawing something for me for a chapters I'm doing soon. I promise you a tender, sweet, loving, adorable spoiler if you want to try your hand at drawing, because I'll be honest I'm rubbish at art. Yeah, but i have a really cute scene i would love to see drawn so that someone other than me can get a visual...but you know...rubish at art... So if you want to help, PM me or Review. :)**

**Anyway!**

**17,000 words! Sheesh!**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

The Vampires of Venice

The Doctor gently ran his hands over the bulge in Trinity's stomach tenderly, he felt the strong kicks of his unborn child and couldn't stop the tears that glossed over his eyes. He'd been so close to losing everything…his entire family. "Hello, baby…it's me…" A kick of acknowledgement met the center of his palm, making him smile. "I know I wasn't there for you for a few weeks…I know you got really sick because I wasn't there for you… I'm so sorry baby." He sat up and placed a tender kiss to Trinity's belly, trying not to wake her up.

There was a little flutter kick against his fingers.

"I love you, so much, and I promise I'll be there for you for here on out. I'll never let you go again… I promise I'll take care of you and your mum." He swore, gently rubbing Trinity's belly. "I just want you to grow up nice and strong and healthy. I want you to know how much you're loved and cherished. I'll be there for you… You might even get sick and tired of me after a while." The Doctor chuckled. "But I hope not… And I know, one day you're going to go off on your own…start your own adventures like me and mum did, but I hope you always know you can come back to us whenever you feel alone, or tired, or scared, or just if you want to be with us. We'll always be here for you, I promise… I can't wait to meet you…you'll be perfect."

There was a kick and a sniffle.

"That was beautiful."

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"You woke me up."

"Sorry, love." He gently kissed her cheek. She ran her fingers through his hair and looked him in the eyes.

"You're going to be a wonderful father…"

"And you're going to be a perfect mother."

888

"Well…we've used up a lot of your time. I'm sorry about that, just getting back on my feet and all that." Trinity said, walking under the console. "What in the hell have you done to her?" She snapped at the Doctor.

"Um…will saying sorry help?"

"You're impossible." Trinity shook her head, flashing her sonic pen over the wires. "I'm sorry, look at what the stupid man's done to you. I promise I'll help you fix that and I'll make sure he doesn't mess with anything." The TARDIS hummed.

"You can't promise that!" The Doctor retorted.

"If I tie you up and leave you in a cupboard I can…just look at the mess you've made."

"I don't understand… You were a corpse two weeks ago." Rory said, looking at the completely healthy woman as she walked up the stairs.

"Didn't look too good did I? A corpse though?" Trinity inquired moving to the console and looking at it for any flaws that she could fix.

"Yeah…a corpse." Amy agreed.

"Been there, done that… I think that was the 58th version of me…long story."

"The Daleks?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I'd forgotten that he told you about that. Yes, the Daleks, too many regenerations too quickly…things were bad for a while." Trinity froze when she saw something missing. "When you took out my radio you didn't have to rip it out." Trinity complained.

"Yes I did…it upset me."

"I'm going to fix it, you know… Only better, so that it doesn't find lyrics in random conversations, though I did laugh when Dancing in the Dark came on when Josh was here that one time. The look on his face the next morning, priceless."

"No, but seriously. How are you…so normal again?" Amy asked. Trinity turned and smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, Amy Pond." Amy's eyes widened at the very familiar voice saying very familiar words. "My dear Amy Pond… I'm a Time Lady, and a pregnant one at that…we do have some defense mechanisms in case the worst should happen."

"And that is?" Rory wondered.

"Him," Trinity pointed to the Doctor before flipping a switch on the console.

"Do you have some sort of, golden light by chance?" Amy asked. Trinity instantly turned and looked at her.

"Amy, what makes you say that?" The Doctor asked cautiously.

"No, don't ask her that! Are you insane?!" Trinity snapped.

"Oh, so sorry, quite right."

"Amy…you've just broken a rule I am very sure of it. At some point in your history my future has collided with you and I have figured that out with one sentence. I am sure that the future me warned you not to tell me that you'd seen me, but I doubt you thought that that sentence alone could tell me so much…" Trinity smiled and put her hands gently on Amy's shoulders. "You have to be very careful around me. If you tell me even the smallest thing, I can figure out far too much from it…and if I know too much about my own future very bad things could happen, especially if I come to the right conclusion too quickly. Time is a precise act, and my mind is a bit too fast to cope well within it. So, if you have met me at any given point in your time stream that hasn't been since the Doctor carried my into the TARDIS and out of the Asylum I highly suggest you forget it and don't say another word about it again, alright?"

"You figured out that you'd met me in your future by one sentence?" Amy asked with wide eyes.

"I'm a genius." She nodded. "It's best you don't give me a head-start."

"Are you smarter than him?" Rory wondered.

"Graduated before him and was supposed to be forty classes behind him…I'm a bit smart. I helped him pass his tests."

"I'd wager you're smart then." Rory said with wide eyes.

"Yes…I'd agree."

"She's a bit of a know-it-all." The Doctor smiled fondly at her.

"But I'm his know-it-all, and he loves it. Anyway! I felt sorry for taking up some of your time, I mean, we just spent two whole weeks to ourselves so I thought, why not have a trip for you two?"

"Whoa! What, like a date?" Amy wondered.

"Anywhere you want, any time you want." The Doctor promised. "One condition—it has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890! The first Olympic Games! Think of it as a wedding present, because, frankly, it's either this or tokens."

"He's not so great with gift ideas." Trinity told them.

"So…this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors." Amy commented.

"Not with him around." Trinity coughed, nudging the Doctor.

"What do you think, Rory?" Amy wondered.

"How about somewhere…romantic?" The Doctor suggested. Trinity rolled her eyes as the Doctor pulled a lever. She instantly took over the controls. "I can fly you know."

"Smoothly?" Trinity inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No he really can't." Amy chuckled, it felt nice to fly without worrying about falling over.

"I get to fly next time."

"Fine." Trinity shrugged.

"Not fine!" Amy protested. "I like it when she drives."

"You're supposed to be on my side."

"She's going to be my best friend you know, you'd better get used to it. Us girls stick together." Trinity smiled, winking at Amy.

888

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" An official looking man protested as the Doctor, Trinity, Amy, and Rory tried to pass him. "Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection." The Doctor reached into his pocket easily and flashed the psychic paper at the man.

"There you go, fella." He commented as the man snatched it from him. "All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find." The man's eyes widened and he looked frantically between the Doctor and Trinity.

"I'm so sorry, your majesties." He bowed to them. "I…I didn't realize." The Doctor smirked and took back the psychic paper.

"No worries. You were just doing your job."

"What is your job?" Trinity inquired in a sweet voice.

"Checking for aliens—" Amy couldn't help but laugh quietly. "Visitors from foreign lands, what might bring the plague with them, your majesty."

"Oh, that's nice." Amy commented. "See where you bring me? The plague?" Amy asked, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, viscountess." He said to Amy with a bow.

"Oh…" Amy said simply, nodding her head to him.

"No, we're under quarantine here. No one comes in, no one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of out patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri."

"How interesting…" Trinity muttered.

"I heard the plague died out years ago." The Doctor commented.

"Not out there." The man said, pointing with wide eyes. "No, Signora Calverri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she now?" Trinity asked, knowing for a fact the plague was over. The man called out to someone else and Rory swiped the psychic paper.

"According to this I'm your Eunuch!" Rory protested as the others walked off. Amy turned around to look at him.

"Oh, yeah… I'll explain later." Amy shrugged before she kept going, Rory slowly following her.

"Queen of Sweden?" Trinity asked the Doctor with a small smile.

"Well I am the king, so _naturally_, you had to be the queen."

"Me a queen?" Trinity laughed.

"You'd be a good one." The Doctor beamed at her, wrapping an arm around her waist and gently kissing the side of her neck.

"Only if my king was there for me." They smiled and stood at a balcony that looked into a small stone courtyard. "Something's not right." Trinity instantly said, looking at the girls dressed in white, their faces covered with silver veils.

"Where's my Isabella?" A black man asked, lifting the veils.

"What are you doing? Get away from there."

"Isabella!" He called out, still lifting veils as he went. "Isabella!" He sighed when he found her, hidden under a shroud. "It's me!" Another girl stepped forward and hissed, revealing a mouth full of pointed teeth. The black man collapsed onto the ground.

"Girls, come along!"

"Every time… Every time we ask for peace, this is what we get." The Doctor sighed.

"But…on the up-side, this is my first adventure back at your side." Trinity commented. The Doctor looked down at her and beamed.

"Have I told you that I love you today?"

"Three times." Trinity confirmed.

"Make that four." Amy smiled, she hadn't seen the Doctor ever that calm or that happy before, she knew Trinity did him a world of good. She turned to smile at Rory but by the time she'd turned back the pair of them were gone.

888

"Who were those girls?" Trinity asked the black man as soon as they had caught up with him. The man paused and turned to look at the four time-travelers.

"I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school."

"Our first day here," the Doctor shrugged. "So, okay… Parents will do anything to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religions." The Doctor said, putting his hands on his shoulders, pausing when someone walked by.

"So, why are you so keen to get her out?" Trinity asked.

"Something happens in thee… Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognize me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face...like an animal."

"I'd like to meet Signora Calvierri." Trinity commented.

"I couldn't agree more, dear." The Doctor nodded.

888

"You have my daughter. Isabella!" Guido shouted towards the school.

"You're not coming in, stop there!" a guard called back. "We've told you—!"

"You have my daughter." Guido called as Trinity and the Doctor snuck next to the school and towards a gate as the man continued to distract the guards for them. "Isabella! I demand you let me see my daughter." Trinity ran her pen over the lock and she pushed the gate open. They quickly walked down a set of steps. They ended up in a small room with several doors and a mirror that hung on the wall next to a flickering torch.

"Hello, handsome," the Doctor laughed looking at the mirror. He hadn't seen his own reflection more than a couple of times, he was still trying to get used to it. He straightened out his bow tie and checked his teeth as Trinity chuckled.

"Very sexy." Trinity promised with a wink.

"Who are you?" Trinity and the Doctor spun around and looked at the five very pale woman who stared at them. Trinity looked back at the mirror, confused.

"How are you doing that?" Trinity wondered. How were they there, but not in the mirror?

"I am...loving it!" The Doctor laughed. "You're like Houdini, only five scary girls, only he was shorter."

"_Will_ _be_ shorter." Trinity corrected. "He's about as tall as me, and I'm really short. I sort of wish I had an extra inch or two."

"I think you're brilliant the way you are."

"Love you too." Trinity winked at him.

"We're rambling…"

"Rambling's good. It's normal." Trinity smiled. "I missed being normal."

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?" The girls asked.

"I'm Trinity." Trinity waved.

"I'm the Doctor."

"And that makes them—"

"Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen in..."

"A mirror." Trinity finished for him.

"Are we thinking what I think we're thinking?"

"Well, you _can _read my mind. But the city…?"

"Excellent question… Why shut down the city?" Their minds were perfectly in sync, flowing together as if they were one being rather than two.

"Unless…"

"Leave now, or we shall call for the steward..." the girls hissed, showing their fangs as they moved forwards. "If you are lucky." The Doctor grabbed Trinity and slowly led her towards the stairs.

"Ooh…" Trinity smiled slightly. This was normal…this was her real life. She felt alive again and it felt amazing.

"Tell us the whole plan…" The Doctor called out. "One day that may work…"

"When I ask the questions." Trinity stated, rolling her eyes as the girls advanced.

"Listen," the Doctor said as he backed up the steps. "We would love to stay here. This whole thing...I'm _thrilled_. Oh, this is Christmas!"

"Really! It's amazing! You've made this a delightful day for me." Trinity promised before they ran out of the school, running right into Amy.

"Doctor! Trinity!"

"We just met some vampires!" Trinity beamed just as Amy shouted: "We just saw a vampire!"

"Vampires!" Amy stated.

"And creepy girls and everything!" Trinity said, rocking from heel to toe in her excitement. Amy did a little happy dance.

"Vampires!" Amy grinned.

"In Venice!" Trinity beamed, the two of them jumping up and down together.

"We think we just saw a vampire," Rory told them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know!"

"Amy told us." Trinity beamed. "Hi, Rory.

"Yeah!" Amy grinned at him. "The Doctor actually went to their house with Trinity."

"Oh… Right. Well..."

"Ok, so..." the Doctor slapped Rory's cheeks before smiling at Trinity, knowing what was coming.

"First we need to get back in there somehow." Trinity said excitedly.

"What?! Back in where?"

"How do we do that?" Amy frowned.

Trinity smiled up at the Doctor. It was a smile he knew well, the _let's make some trouble_ smile that made him fall in love with her all those centuries ago.

"Let's visit our friend Guido."

888

"As you saw, there's no clear way in." Guido said. "The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But…there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house." He said pointing to the map. "I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor."

"You need someone on the inside." Trinity commented in understanding.

"No."

"You don't even know what she was going to say!" Amy protested.

"Yes I do. Pretend she's an applicant for the school. She wanted to go in there and open the trapdoor from the inside to let us in. It's not happening. Even if she wore a perception filter, I'm not letting those things near her. It's not going to happen."

"Just a suggestion…" Trinity sighed with a shrug.

"Oh…so you do know what she was going to say…"

"Are you all insane?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Trinity nodded. "We don't have another option."

"He said no. Listen to him. You can't go in there, you're pregnant."

"There is another option…" Trinity commented after a moment.

"What is it? I don't want my daughter turned into some sort of animal."

"I understand that, Guido." Trinity smiled. Trinity glanced at Amy who smiled at the challenge.

"I'll be there three, four hours tops." The Doctor smiled at her proudly before coming to his senses.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go." He rubbed his eyes as he sat down. "But I have to know. We go together. Say…you're my daughter."

"What?" Rory asked with wide eyes.

"You're daughter? You look about nine." Amy protested.

"Yeah…dear you do look a bit young to be a father of someone her age." Trinity commented.

"Brother then."

"Too weird. Fiancé?"

"I'm not having him run around telling people _he's_ your fiancé…"

"No… No you're right." Trinity commented. "They've already seen me and the Doctor. You should do it."

"Me?" Rory asked in shock.

"Yeah! You can be my brother." Amy said, musing his hair.

"Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's okay?" Rory asked.

"Actually, I think you'd pull off being her sister better." Guido said, pointing at Trinity. "Red hair and all."

"This whole thing is mental!" Rory commented. "They're vampires for god's sake!"

"We hope." Trinity shrugged sitting next to the Doctor. Rory's face grew pale.

"So if it's not a vampire."

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad that it actually wants us to believe it's a vampire."

"Not that vampires are a bad thing." Trinity smirked nipping at his neck. The Doctor shivered and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Trinity…time and place." He reminded her. _Later… _He promised silently.

"Sorry…the filter's still gone." She smiled at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

888

"She'll be fine." The Doctor commented as Guido navigated the canals expertly.

"You can promise me that, can you?"

"I can promise Trinity is a genius…and that's pretty much the same thing." The Doctor squeezed Trinity's hand.

"We're here." Guido stated. They quickly got up and walked passed a gate that squeaked. "We should have brought a torch."

"I've got that covered." Trinity said.

"Right. Okay, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back…" They said as they walked up to a door.

"A torch, just saying." Rory said, tripping on a stair.

"Oh hush…" Trinity chuckled, a golden glow filling the room. "Better?"

"Yeah…" Rory said, in awe of the golden glow that danced on Trinity's skin…curious. They walked down a long hallway. "What are you, then?"

"A Time Lady." Trinity answered with a slight smirk.

"Yeah…but what is that?"

"Complicated… Even the Time Lords of old thought Time Ladies were far too complex." The Doctor stated. "Sometimes I don't understand what goes on in her head, and I practically live in her head."

The light flickered for a moment.

"Sorry about that…" Trinity shook her head.

"What was that?" The Doctor wondered, looking at her worriedly.

"Nothing… I've just got a headache. I haven't done this in a while…that's probably why." Trinity looked up and nodded. "There's the exit."

"Alright, time for a boost." The Doctor said, looking at Rory.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"He really isn't." Trinity commented. Rory rolled his eyes and lifted the Doctor up through the grate.

"You next, Trinity." Rory said.

"It's alright." Trinity said, the golden light glowing a little brighter. "I can do this myself." She lifted up off the ground and floated through the open grate, the Doctor catching her as the gold light faded.

"Why couldn't you do that for him?!"

"Can't detach…sorry. I'm sort of pregnant." Trinity called back. The Doctor pulled Rory up and the three of them looked around.

"Where's Amy?" Rory wondered.

"Amy?" Trinity whispered.

"I can't see a thing." Rory stated.

"Sorry…no light right now… I've really got a headache now." Trinity frowned, rubbing her head. The Doctor rubbed her back soothingly.

"Just as well I brought this then." Rory said, pulling out a tiny flashlight. The Doctor pulled out a large UV light from the inside of his coat.

"Ultra-violet light, portable sunlight." The Doctor commented with a shrug.

"Yours is bigger than mine." Rory said, put out.

"Don't start that…" The Doctor warned.

"No really…trust me. He'll win." Trinity said with a smirk as the Doctor blushed.

"Say's you!"

"Her opinion matters too you know." The Doctor said.

"Thank you." Trinity beamed at him, kissing his cheek.

"Flirting is a big thing for you two, isn't it?"

"Yeah…sort of." The Doctor said.

"What's that?" Trinity moved forward and opened a large chest to reveal a withered body.

"What happened to them?" Rory asked in shock.

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them…"

"That's what vampires do right? Take all you blood and replace it with theirs?" Rory asked, looking a little ashen.

"Yeah, but it's not just that." Trinity said. "All of the water in their entire bodies…it's gone."

"Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school?" The Doctor and Trinity shared a look.

"Maybe not everyone survives the process." The Doctor said slowly. Rory huffed and turned around, walking away from them before he whirled back around.

"You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you." Rory spat at the Doctor. Trinity gently grabbed his hand, trying to calm him when he thought of all of his past companions. "You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."

"Rory…" Trinity said gently, standing up.

"Who are you?" Voices called from all of the doors around them. The Doctor stood up and stood in front of Trinity protectively.

"The light, Doctor." Trinity stated. He moved forward and shined his light on the girls, who hissed and backed up, covering their faces.

"We should run. Run!" The Doctor called out. The three of them began to run as the pale, creepy girls chased after them.

"Doctor! This way!" Trinity shouted, pulling him and Rory down a stairwell.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Don't ask Trinity questions when she decides which way to go. She knows what she's doing!"

"But—!"

"Rory! Come on!" The Doctor insisted. They ran down a hall right into the three people Rory really didn't want to see.

"See, told you to come this way." Trinity smiled.

"Cab for Amy Pond?" The Doctor asked with a faint smile. They turned to see the girls behind them.

"Great idea." Rory commented.

"This rescue plan, not exactly watertight, is it?" Signora Calvierri smirked. The Doctor grinned and flashed the light at the girls again.

"Rory!"

"Amy!" Rory smiled and hugged her.

"See, I'm smart, don't doubt." Trinity grinned.

"Quickly, through here!" Isabella called, leading them through an archway. The Doctor and Trinity followed them quickly.

"They're not vampires."

"What?" The Doctor asked, flashing his sonic behind him.

"I saw them. I saw her." Amy insisted.

"Of course they're not vampires! They're aliens." Trinity called.

"Classic! That's good news." The Doctor grinned, following them down the stairs.

"What is wrong with you people?!"

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_You were so excited about vampires. _Trinity shrugged, rubbing her head.

_You alright?_

_Fine. _Trinity promised, just a headache.

_The last time you had a headache—_

_It's not like that. _Trinity stated sharply as they ran.

_Good._

"Come on, Rory! Move!" The Doctor paused and flashed the light at the creatures. Trinity turned and a bright golden light covered her skin. The creatures instantly tripped over themselves onto the floor, trying to get away. Amy turned and her eyes widened. She'd seen that light before. She'd really seen Trinity in the Maze of the Dead. Trinity had saved her life. How had she done it?

"Keep moving! Come on, guys!" Trinity insisted as the others started to run again. Trinity's head ached dully, a warning that she should stop. She did, feeling tired as she ran next to the Doctor.

_Why are you tired?_

_I don't know… Rough day. _Trinity shrugged. _Haven't used my energy in a long time, bit out of practice._ They broke out of a door and into a patch of sunlight.

"Quick! Quick! Quickly!" Isabella insisted. "Get out! Quick!" She turned and ducked out of the sunlight, her skin burning. Trinity ran back and pulled off her coat covering Isabella's skin and pulling her along.

"Come on, trust me. I've got you." Trinity promised, leading her to the boat as the other girls stopped at the door unable to leave.

"It's hot…" Isabella whispered in a pained tone.

"Trust me…" Trinity whispered soothingly.

"Okay…" Isabella said as Trinity managed to get her into the boat.

"Doctor, you're coat, please." Trinity asked, but he already had it in his hand, holding it out to her. She smiled and covered Isabella with it. "You're a very brave girl, Isabella. Thank you for helping us."

"Not a problem. I wanted out just as badly as you did."

"I thank you anyway."

"You seem smart…will I ever be normal again?" Isabella asked from under the coats.

"Yes…it will take time though. I promise, you'll be yourself again." Trinity patted her head through the coat.

888

"Long way from Saturyne, aren't you…Sister of the Water?" The Doctor asked casually, sitting in her throne-like chair.

"No, let me guess. The owner of the psychic paper." Signora Calvierri stated simply. "And I take it you're a refugee, like me."

"No…not really." Trinity said, stepping out from behind the throne, standing next to the Doctor.

"I'll make you a deal, an answer for an answer." The Doctor commented, leaning his head to the side, resting it on Trinity's shoulder.

"I'm outnumbered."

"We're sort of a package deal though." Trinity said. "We're pretty much one person… You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you…"

"But, seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leave it blank…" The Doctor finished with a slight laugh. "Hence no reflection."

"Your question?"

"Why can we see your big teeth?" Trinity wondered. Signora Calvierri laughed.

"Self-preservation overrides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain."

"Where's Isabella?" Trinity asked with a slight smirk.

"My turn." Signora Calvierri pointing to herself. The Doctor and Trinity nodded to her in sync.

"Where are you two from?"

"Gallifrey." Trinity and the Doctor answered together after a small pause.

"You should be in a museum." The pair chuckled. "Or in a mausoleum." Signora Calvierri finished. The Doctor grabbed Trinity's hand tightly.

"Why are you here?" The Doctor asked.

"We ran from the Silence." Signora Calvierri said seriously. "Why are you here?"

"Wedding present."

"The Silence?" Trinity asked seriously.

"There were cracks." Signora Calvierri said, her voice cracking a bit. "Some were tiny…some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people and through others we saw Silence…and the end of all things." She said, drawing nearer. "We fled to an ocean like ours…and the crack snapped shut behind us…and Saturnyne was lost."

"So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark II?"

"And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?" She asked with a smile.

"Hmm…" The Doctor sighed, looking up at Trinity before he stood up and took her arm in his.

"Where's Isabella?" Trinity tried again.

"Isabella?"

"The girl who saved us."

"Escaped I think. I need an answer Doctor. A partnership."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you?" The Doctor asked Trinity.

"Not a good idea at all."

"I'm a Time Lord and she's a Time Lady, and this one's sorta got a bit of a temper to her. But I love that part of her."

"Carlo!" Signora Calvierri called. "You were right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while you philosophize."

"This ends today. I will tear down the house of Calvierri stone by stone." The Doctor stated. Carlo grabbed Trinity harshly and the Doctor's face filled with pure anger, one of his hands finding Carlo's instantly. "Take your hands off of her, Carlo, or you will have a broken neck, on top of whatever she does to you." Carlo's eyes went wide and he let go of her instantly, unable to breathe. _You alright?_

_Prefect… You're sexy when you get protective like that._

_Am I?_

_Mmm… _Trinity hummed in reply as they started to walk away. "And do you want to know why he's going to do it?" Trinity asked, turning around to look at Signora Calvierri. "You didn't know Isabella's name. And I happen to care for her and her family very much. You will pay for the stress and pain you caused that poor child. Trust me…two Time Lords in the same city…you're not going to like how this ends." Trinity promised before they left the room slamming the door behind them.

888

Trinity placed her pen against Isabella's neck just as the Doctor did the same to Amy, healing the bites on their necks. "You're fine." The Doctor promised. "Open wide." He said, giving her a candy.

"Mmm…" Amy smiled.

"My treat." Trinity said, handing Isabella another candy. "I made sure to get you an amazing one." She winked at the girl. "It will help."

"Thanks." Isabella smiled at Trinity warmly. Trinity slowly got up but Isabella grabbed her hand. "You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you." Trinity blushed before moving to the Doctor's side.

"Alright… I need to think. Come on, brain, think, think, think!" He said down and Trinity sat down next to him.

"Don't think too hard. You're poor brain might explode." Trinity teased.

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun." Amy commented. He covered her mouth.

"Stop talking, brain thinking, hush."

"What, so she can talk?" Amy asked through his hand.

"Trinity's different, she's babbling in my head already, there's nothing different, I live with her voice in my head all the time. Hush." The Doctor ordered.

"It's the school thing that I don't understand." Rory stated, the Doctor covered his mouth too.

"Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush."

"Could be a bit nicer about that." Trinity sighed.

"I say we take the fight to them." Guido said, banging his fist on the table.

"Ah-ah-ah!"

"What?"

"Ah!" The Doctor protested.

"Basically, stop talking." Trinity explained with a perfect eye-roll on top of it.

"Her planet dies…" The Doctor started.

"So they flee through a crack in space and time, and end up here—"

"Then she closes off the city and, one by one—"

"Starts changing the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool." Trinity stated. The four people in the room looked at the two Time Lords shocked that their words and tones melded together so perfectly, not a single pause in-between words.

"Got it. But then what? They come from the sea. They can't survive forever on land so what's she gonna do?"

"Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable… She said, 'I shall bend the heavens to save my race.'" The Doctor's grip tightened on their lips.

"Bend the heavens… Bend…the heavens…" The Doctor said, shaking their heads for them.

"She's going to sink Venice." Trinity supplied for all of the people who weren't keeping up.

"She's…she's going to sink Venice?"

"And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed." Trinity agreed.

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just woman." Rory scoffed. "You need blokes."

"She's got blokes." Amy stated with wide eyes.

"Where?" Trinity and the Doctor asked instantly.

"In the canal, she said to me, 'there are ten thousand husbands waiting in the water.'"

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here." The Doctor said in understanding. "She's got ten thousand children swimming around in the canals, waiting for mum to make them some compatible girlfriends."

"Eugh!" Trinity stated, wrinkling her nose. "That's just not right. I mean, I've been around a bit, but, really…that's… Just gross." Trinity shook her head. Something heavy hit the floor above.

"The people upstairs are very noisy." The Doctor commented easily.

"There aren't any people upstairs."

"I knew you were going to say that." Trinity sighed.

"Did anyone else know he was going to say that?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"Is it the vampires?" Rory asked in a whisper.

"Not vampires. Fish from space." Trinity explained as the Doctor pulled out his light. Trinity got up and wrapped a large blanket around Isabella. "We might need to run very soon. I promise that I won't let go of you. I'll hold on to you, lead you the whole way." A door burst open and the Doctor was instantly on his feet, standing protectively in front of Trinity. Glass broke as a creepy girl tried to get into the house.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" The Doctor asked before more glass broke. He ran to the window and flashed the light in their faces before sonicing them into their true form.

"What's happened to them?" Guido asked.

"There's nothing left of them….they're fully converted." Trinity said.

"Blimey, fish from space have never been so…buxom. Okay…" He said stepping towards Trinity. "Move! Come on! Go, go, go, guys! Keep moving! Go, go, go!" Trinity kept her arms firmly around Isabella. Everyone made it out of the house when Trinity's eyes widened.

"Don't move, Isabella, I'll be back, I promise." Trinity ran back to the house.

"Trinity!" The Doctor shouted, running after her. Trinity made it to the door and yanked Guido out of the house. She grabbed the lamp and threw it at the ground igniting the straw on the ground. She ran back towards the Doctor with a smile.

"Light and heat…and in about thirty seconds it reaches gunpowder." Trinity winked.

"I could bloody kiss you right now."

"Later, sweetheart." Trinity winked, running to Isabella. "Isabella, sweetie, you're father's with you. He's going to take you somewhere safe. You'll be alright." Trinity handed Guido a stash of candies. "Make sure she has plenty of these, it will help her get better…give her a week and she'll be walking on sunshine. Now go!" They ran off.

"Thank you!" Guido called back, but Trinity and the Doctor had already run off. Guido looked up just in time to see his house explode, just at the thirty second mark.

888

"Rosanna's initiating the final phase." Trinity said sadly.

"We need to stop her. Come on!" Amy insisted.

"No, no, no. Get back to the TARDIS.

"You can't stop her on your own."

"We don't discuss this!" The Doctor stated. "I tell you to do something, Amy, and you do it." Amy whirled around and ran off.

"Thank you." Rory smiled at the Doctor thankfully.

"Yeah…you're welcome." The Doctor nodded.

"Don't go Rory. I need your help." Trinity said, grabbing his hand. Rory almost instantly wanted to pull away, afraid the Doctor might kill him for touching Trinity, even though she was the one touching him. "The Doctor has everything under control, but we need to get the people out of the way. I really don't want to see anyone hurt."

"Alright." Rory nodded. Trinity smiled at the Doctor and he nodded back. The pair of them took off through the city, Trinity a step ahead of Rory, leading him. They caught up with Amy.

"Sorry about him, Amy. He's just a bit cross right now is all, it'll get better." Trinity apologized, looking up at the sky.

"It looks like the sky is boiling." Rory commented.

"Enough to make a whole town panic." Trinity said. "Things could get bad, we need to get the people away from the school, now. That man…he'll take advantage of the panic."

888

The Doctor walked to the throne and opened the cushioning on the front, looking at the electronics before running his sonic over it. "You're too late." Signora Calvierri stated. "Such determination…just to save one city. Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom."

"The girls have gone, Rosanna." The Doctor said.

"You're lying."

"Shouldn't I be dead? Hmm?" Signora Calvierri turned and walked away. "Rosanna, please, help me. There are two hundred thousand people in this city."

"So save them…and pray that Trinity girl makes it out alive."

888

Trinity led Rory around a corner to come face to face with the very space fish she suspected would be on the prowl for fresh meat. "Amy! Run!" Rory called out. He walked past him and walked towards Amy and Trinity. "This way, you freak! This way, you big, stupid, great… Spongebob! The only think I've seen uglier than you is…your Mum!" Rory exclaimed.

"Really, Rory?" Trinity asked, rolling her eyes as the space fish turned towards him, angry. "Amy…run. I'll take care of him. Just run." Amy looked up at her with wide eyes and shook her head. Trinity cupped her face in her hands gently. "Oh, Amy…you have to trust me, just this once… I know you don't know me, but you have to trust me, please." Amy nodded and ran.

"Did you just say something about mummy?" The Space fish asked angrily. Rory picked up a broom and swung it around, making sound effects as he did so.

"Dear god…it's like watching a _really _bad Kung-Fu movie." Trinity frowned. "Oi! You want a more tasty meal, fish face?!" Trinity called out. "I'm the one who killed all the girls. Wouldn't you like a little revenge?" He turned on her and drew his sword, swinging it effortlessly, before smirking at her. "If you get to use your sword, do I get to use my weapon?"

"What weapon is that?"

"My mind."

"If you think that will hold up against my blade."

"You've never met a Time Lady before, have you?" Trinity asked with a slight smirk. The man suddenly threw the sword down and backed up into a wall as Trinity moved forward, her whole body glowing gold as she approached him.

888

The Doctor skidded into the room and saw Amy do the same. "Get out! I need to stabilize the storm."

"I'm not leaving you." Amy protested.

"If you get squashed or blown up or eaten—" the whole room quaked forcing the pair of them to the floor.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Bit of an earthquake."

"An earthquake?"

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes, but don't worry about them."

"No?"

"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake." The Doctor looked at the throne. "We need to rip it apart, take out all the wires, anything and everything we can do to stop it." He and Amy both ran forward to begin working.

It wasn't long before the Doctor realized where the signal was going out towards the sky. It only took him ten seconds to begin to run up the stairs, leaving Amy behind to keep working on the throne.

888

"I was the best in my class…you should have probably been a little more afraid. I can make you do whatever you don't want to do just by messing with your head." She lifted a hand that glowed gold. "And honestly…I really don't like that you tried to hurt Amy, Rory, or Isabella…and I _really _don't like that you threatened my husband and my baby." The pressed her golden hand to his forehead and he fell to the ground, pale and very still.

"What did you do?"

"Burned him…he tried to kill Amy…unacceptable." Trinity sighed. "She's my friend." Trinity turned and looked at Rory. "Shall we press on?"

"No, what was _that_?"

"A trick we Time Lords know. Mind manipulation. I don't use it often, but when I do…someone's ticked me off."

"You can read my mind?" Rory asked in shock.

"Do you want me to?" Trinity wondered.

"No…"

"Then I won't…not unless it's an emergency and you're unconscious, I can't vouch for that. I don't pry into peoples minds. I hate it when it happens to me, so I try not to do it to others, like I said… I do it when I'm _really_ ticked off."

"I'll not be on your bad side then."

"I would hope not… Time to go." Trinity stated, grabbing his arm.

"He's going to kill me for touching you."

"I am touching you, there's a difference." Trinity shrugged. "He didn't want you to touch me because he knew I wasn't ready for it. The fact that I touched you lets him know that I trust you. He's not going to try and kill you."

"You trust me?"

"Rory…you're special… I can tell just by looking at you. I feel we will be good fri—ends." Trinity stuttered over the last word. She clutched her rounded belly and her face contorted in pain as the golden light surrounded her again.

"Trinity? Are you alright?"

"Oh my god…" Trinity whispered, her skin glowing bright gold. He gently grabbed ahold of her shoulders when she began to look faint.

"What is it? Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

"It's a girl." Trinity said in awe. "We're gonna have a baby girl."

"Really?" Rory wondered when suddenly Trinity screamed in pain, the golden light around her going dark as if it were being ripped from her, drained away. "Trinity… Trinity!" Rory shouted, trying to get her attention, trying to calm her down, but it was no use…she passed out in his arms. He held her and slowly lowered her to the ground as all of the light faded away, leaving her looking quite pale as the rain began to fall on her. "Trinity? Wake up…" He shook her, but she didn't react. "The Doctor may get Amy into trouble, but he's always gotten her out." Rory stated as he hoisted Trinity up into his arms, carrying her towards the TARDIS.

888

The Doctor opened the globe on top of the building when he was suddenly hit with a wave of pain and a burst of energy coming from Trinity. He could hear her shocked mind repeat three words as her mind gave way to her torment.

_It's a girl._

"It's a girl…" The Doctor commented with wide eyes, no one could ever tell that he was crying because of the rain, but there was certainly more than rain water running down his face. "We're having a little girl…" He smiled and went to work on the machine, shutting it off quickly. The downpour ceased, and the clouds lifted, revealing a sunny, blue sky filled with birdsong.

888

Rory made it to the TARDIS and tried to open the door, but it didn't budge. "Please…?" He asked. "It's Trinity, she's getting cold and wet and she's unconscious…and she saved my life…and now I'm talking to a blue box." Rory rolled his eyes at himself before kneeling over Trinity, grabbing her hand and taking her pulse, strong and steady, if a little too fast for his liking. Her hand brushed the TARDIS as he lowered it and instantly the doors opened. "It's like she's a spare key…" Rory chuckled to himself before helping her onto the TARDIS and out of the rain.

888

"Rosanna!" The Doctor called out, running through a door and looking at the woman who stood at the edge of the stone pathway, looking into the canal.

"One city to save an entire species." Signora Calvierri said in a meek voice. "Was that so much to ask?"

"I told you, you can't go back and change time. You mourn, but you live. I know, Rosanna, I did it. Trinity did it."

"Tell me, Doctor…can your conscience carry the weight of another dead race? Remember us… Dream of us…" She said before she jumped into the canal.

"No! No!" He ran forward, but the canal bubble for a short moment, before everything went still, the end of Signora Calvierri. He stood up slowly with a frown, before it hit him in the face. Trinity was alone.

888

"How did you get into the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked when he was Amy and Rory standing in the doorway.

"Trinity." Rory shrugged.

"Let me through." The Doctor stated, brushing past them to kneel at Trinity's side. "Oh…you poor, tired, exhausted, beautiful, perfect woman. No wonder you had headaches." He said placing his hands on her cheeks. His hands glowed bright gold as he allowed energy to flow into her. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to smile up at him. "Hello my love."

"It's a girl… We're gonna have a baby girl." Trinity said in a tired, worn-out voice.

"I know." He smiled at her warmly, kissing her lovingly before kissing her belly. "Hi baby girl… You try to be nice to your mum… You're going to make her tired, so please try not to fuss too much… I don't think she wants to spend three months sleeping."

"Don't encourage that…let her grow. It's okay…that's what I'm here for." Trinity smiled.

"Well, grow as healthy and strong as you'd like." The Doctor kissed Trinity's belly again, placing his hands on it lovingly. "But, do try to be nice to your mum, alright?" He felt a soft kick and smiled. "That's my girl."

888

"Now, then? What about you two, eh? Next stop Leadworth registry office?" The Doctor asked from the sofa in the library. Trinity was lying across his lap, enjoying the feel of his hands running through her hair and feeling very tired indeed after having most of her energy practically ripped from her. Going from very strong to very weak so quickly gave her a bit of whiplash. "Maybe I can give you away."

"It's fine… Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've…" Rory shook his head.

"Stay." Amy insisted. "With us, please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay." Rory looked to the Doctor and Trinity.

"Fine by us." They said together.

"Their flirting is a bit much for me." Amy said. "I figure now at least we'll have even teams."

"Thank you…by the way." The Doctor said to Rory seriously.

"Uh, what for?"

"You carried my wife all the way to the TARDIS…out of the rain… It's not something you normally expect out of someone you nearly strangle."

"Well…she saved my life." Rory smiled at the woman fondly. He already had a soft spot for her.

"She has a tendency of doing that…" The Doctor smiled and kissed her cheek. "She's quite good at it…"

"We're a good team." Trinity smiled up at him, squeezing his hand. "Can you take me to our room? I'm tired…but I'm not quite sure I trust my feet—"

"And this sofa would be horrible for your back." The Doctor agreed standing up before hoisting her into his arms bridal style. He smiled and nodded to Amy and Rory before he carried Trinity out of sight.

* * *

The Vampires of Venice

The Doctor gently ran his hands over the bulge in Trinity's stomach tenderly, he felt the strong kicks of his unborn child and couldn't stop the tears that glossed over his eyes. He'd been so close to losing everything…his entire family. "Hello, baby…it's me…" A kick of acknowledgement met the center of his palm, making him smile. "I know I wasn't there for you for a few weeks…I know you got really sick because I wasn't there for you… I'm so sorry baby." He sat up and placed a tender kiss to Trinity's belly, trying not to wake her up.

There was a little flutter kick against his fingers.

"I love you, so much, and I promise I'll be there for you for here on out. I'll never let you go again… I promise I'll take care of you and your mum." He swore, gently rubbing Trinity's belly. "I just want you to grow up nice and strong and healthy. I want you to know how much you're loved and cherished. I'll be there for you… You might even get sick and tired of me after a while." The Doctor chuckled. "But I hope not… And I know, one day you're going to go off on your own…start your own adventures like me and mum did, but I hope you always know you can come back to us whenever you feel alone, or tired, or scared, or just if you want to be with us. We'll always be here for you, I promise… I can't wait to meet you…you'll be perfect."

There was a kick and a sniffle.

"That was beautiful."

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"You woke me up."

"Sorry, love." He gently kissed her cheek. She ran her fingers through his hair and looked him in the eyes.

"You're going to be a wonderful father…"

"And you're going to be a perfect mother."

888

"Well…we've used up a lot of your time. I'm sorry about that, just getting back on my feet and all that." Trinity said, walking under the console. "What in the hell have you done to her?" She snapped at the Doctor.

"Um…will saying sorry help?"

"You're impossible." Trinity shook her head, flashing her sonic pen over the wires. "I'm sorry, look at what the stupid man's done to you. I promise I'll help you fix that and I'll make sure he doesn't mess with anything." The TARDIS hummed.

"You can't promise that!" The Doctor retorted.

"If I tie you up and leave you in a cupboard I can…just look at the mess you've made."

"I don't understand… You were a corpse two weeks ago." Rory said, looking at the completely healthy woman as she walked up the stairs.

"Didn't look too good did I? A corpse though?" Trinity inquired moving to the console and looking at it for any flaws that she could fix.

"Yeah…a corpse." Amy agreed.

"Been there, done that… I think that was the 58th version of me…long story."

"The Daleks?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I'd forgotten that he told you about that. Yes, the Daleks, too many regenerations too quickly…things were bad for a while." Trinity froze when she saw something missing. "When you took out my radio you didn't have to rip it out." Trinity complained.

"Yes I did…it upset me."

"I'm going to fix it, you know… Only better, so that it doesn't find lyrics in random conversations, though I did laugh when Dancing in the Dark came on when Josh was here that one time. The look on his face the next morning, priceless."

"No, but seriously. How are you…so normal again?" Amy asked. Trinity turned and smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, Amy Pond." Amy's eyes widened at the very familiar voice saying very familiar words. "My dear Amy Pond… I'm a Time Lady, and a pregnant one at that…we do have some defense mechanisms in case the worst should happen."

"And that is?" Rory wondered.

"Him," Trinity pointed to the Doctor before flipping a switch on the console.

"Do you have some sort of, golden light by chance?" Amy asked. Trinity instantly turned and looked at her.

"Amy, what makes you say that?" The Doctor asked cautiously.

"No, don't ask her that! Are you insane?!" Trinity snapped.

"Oh, so sorry, quite right."

"Amy…you've just broken a rule I am very sure of it. At some point in your history my future has collided with you and I have figured that out with one sentence. I am sure that the future me warned you not to tell me that you'd seen me, but I doubt you thought that that sentence alone could tell me so much…" Trinity smiled and put her hands gently on Amy's shoulders. "You have to be very careful around me. If you tell me even the smallest thing, I can figure out far too much from it…and if I know too much about my own future very bad things could happen, especially if I come to the right conclusion too quickly. Time is a precise act, and my mind is a bit too fast to cope well within it. So, if you have met me at any given point in your time stream that hasn't been since the Doctor carried my into the TARDIS and out of the Asylum I highly suggest you forget it and don't say another word about it again, alright?"

"You figured out that you'd met me in your future by one sentence?" Amy asked with wide eyes.

"I'm a genius." She nodded. "It's best you don't give me a head-start."

"Are you smarter than him?" Rory wondered.

"Graduated before him and was supposed to be forty classes behind him…I'm a bit smart. I helped him pass his tests."

"I'd wager you're smart then." Rory said with wide eyes.

"Yes…I'd agree."

"She's a bit of a know-it-all." The Doctor smiled fondly at her.

"But I'm his know-it-all, and he loves it. Anyway! I felt sorry for taking up some of your time, I mean, we just spent two whole weeks to ourselves so I thought, why not have a trip for you two?"

"Whoa! What, like a date?" Amy wondered.

"Anywhere you want, any time you want." The Doctor promised. "One condition—it has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890! The first Olympic Games! Think of it as a wedding present, because, frankly, it's either this or tokens."

"He's not so great with gift ideas." Trinity told them.

"So…this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors." Amy commented.

"Not with him around." Trinity coughed, nudging the Doctor.

"What do you think, Rory?" Amy wondered.

"How about somewhere…romantic?" The Doctor suggested. Trinity rolled her eyes as the Doctor pulled a lever. She instantly took over the controls. "I can fly you know."

"Smoothly?" Trinity inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No he really can't." Amy chuckled, it felt nice to fly without worrying about falling over.

"I get to fly next time."

"Fine." Trinity shrugged.

"Not fine!" Amy protested. "I like it when she drives."

"You're supposed to be on my side."

"She's going to be my best friend you know, you'd better get used to it. Us girls stick together." Trinity smiled, winking at Amy.

888

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" An official looking man protested as the Doctor, Trinity, Amy, and Rory tried to pass him. "Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection." The Doctor reached into his pocket easily and flashed the psychic paper at the man.

"There you go, fella." He commented as the man snatched it from him. "All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find." The man's eyes widened and he looked frantically between the Doctor and Trinity.

"I'm so sorry, your majesties." He bowed to them. "I…I didn't realize." The Doctor smirked and took back the psychic paper.

"No worries. You were just doing your job."

"What is your job?" Trinity inquired in a sweet voice.

"Checking for aliens—" Amy couldn't help but laugh quietly. "Visitors from foreign lands, what might bring the plague with them, your majesty."

"Oh, that's nice." Amy commented. "See where you bring me? The plague?" Amy asked, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, viscountess." He said to Amy with a bow.

"Oh…" Amy said simply, nodding her head to him.

"No, we're under quarantine here. No one comes in, no one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of out patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri."

"How interesting…" Trinity muttered.

"I heard the plague died out years ago." The Doctor commented.

"Not out there." The man said, pointing with wide eyes. "No, Signora Calverri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she now?" Trinity asked, knowing for a fact the plague was over. The man called out to someone else and Rory swiped the psychic paper.

"According to this I'm your Eunuch!" Rory protested as the others walked off. Amy turned around to look at him.

"Oh, yeah… I'll explain later." Amy shrugged before she kept going, Rory slowly following her.

"Queen of Sweden?" Trinity asked the Doctor with a small smile.

"Well I am the king, so _naturally_, you had to be the queen."

"Me a queen?" Trinity laughed.

"You'd be a good one." The Doctor beamed at her, wrapping an arm around her waist and gently kissing the side of her neck.

"Only if my king was there for me." They smiled and stood at a balcony that looked into a small stone courtyard. "Something's not right." Trinity instantly said, looking at the girls dressed in white, their faces covered with silver veils.

"Where's my Isabella?" A black man asked, lifting the veils.

"What are you doing? Get away from there."

"Isabella!" He called out, still lifting veils as he went. "Isabella!" He sighed when he found her, hidden under a shroud. "It's me!" Another girl stepped forward and hissed, revealing a mouth full of pointed teeth. The black man collapsed onto the ground.

"Girls, come along!"

"Every time… Every time we ask for peace, this is what we get." The Doctor sighed.

"But…on the up-side, this is my first adventure back at your side." Trinity commented. The Doctor looked down at her and beamed.

"Have I told you that I love you today?"

"Three times." Trinity confirmed.

"Make that four." Amy smiled, she hadn't seen the Doctor ever that calm or that happy before, she knew Trinity did him a world of good. She turned to smile at Rory but by the time she'd turned back the pair of them were gone.

888

"Who were those girls?" Trinity asked the black man as soon as they had caught up with him. The man paused and turned to look at the four time-travelers.

"I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school."

"Our first day here," the Doctor shrugged. "So, okay… Parents will do anything to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religions." The Doctor said, putting his hands on his shoulders, pausing when someone walked by.

"So, why are you so keen to get her out?" Trinity asked.

"Something happens in thee… Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognize me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face...like an animal."

"I'd like to meet Signora Calvierri." Trinity commented.

"I couldn't agree more, dear." The Doctor nodded.

888

"You have my daughter. Isabella!" Guido shouted towards the school.

"You're not coming in, stop there!" a guard called back. "We've told you—!"

"You have my daughter." Guido called as Trinity and the Doctor snuck next to the school and towards a gate as the man continued to distract the guards for them. "Isabella! I demand you let me see my daughter." Trinity ran her pen over the lock and she pushed the gate open. They quickly walked down a set of steps. They ended up in a small room with several doors and a mirror that hung on the wall next to a flickering torch.

"Hello, handsome," the Doctor laughed looking at the mirror. He hadn't seen his own reflection more than a couple of times, he was still trying to get used to it. He straightened out his bow tie and checked his teeth as Trinity chuckled.

"Very sexy." Trinity promised with a wink.

"Who are you?" Trinity and the Doctor spun around and looked at the five very pale woman who stared at them. Trinity looked back at the mirror, confused.

"How are you doing that?" Trinity wondered. How were they there, but not in the mirror?

"I am...loving it!" The Doctor laughed. "You're like Houdini, only five scary girls, only he was shorter."

"_Will_ _be_ shorter." Trinity corrected. "He's about as tall as me, and I'm really short. I sort of wish I had an extra inch or two."

"I think you're brilliant the way you are."

"Love you too." Trinity winked at him.

"We're rambling…"

"Rambling's good. It's normal." Trinity smiled. "I missed being normal."

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?" The girls asked.

"I'm Trinity." Trinity waved.

"I'm the Doctor."

"And that makes them—"

"Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen in..."

"A mirror." Trinity finished for him.

"Are we thinking what I think we're thinking?"

"Well, you _can _read my mind. But the city…?"

"Excellent question… Why shut down the city?" Their minds were perfectly in sync, flowing together as if they were one being rather than two.

"Unless…"

"Leave now, or we shall call for the steward..." the girls hissed, showing their fangs as they moved forwards. "If you are lucky." The Doctor grabbed Trinity and slowly led her towards the stairs.

"Ooh…" Trinity smiled slightly. This was normal…this was her real life. She felt alive again and it felt amazing.

"Tell us the whole plan…" The Doctor called out. "One day that may work…"

"When I ask the questions." Trinity stated, rolling her eyes as the girls advanced.

"Listen," the Doctor said as he backed up the steps. "We would love to stay here. This whole thing...I'm _thrilled_. Oh, this is Christmas!"

"Really! It's amazing! You've made this a delightful day for me." Trinity promised before they ran out of the school, running right into Amy.

"Doctor! Trinity!"

"We just met some vampires!" Trinity beamed just as Amy shouted: "We just saw a vampire!"

"Vampires!" Amy stated.

"And creepy girls and everything!" Trinity said, rocking from heel to toe in her excitement. Amy did a little happy dance.

"Vampires!" Amy grinned.

"In Venice!" Trinity beamed, the two of them jumping up and down together.

"We think we just saw a vampire," Rory told them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know!"

"Amy told us." Trinity beamed. "Hi, Rory.

"Yeah!" Amy grinned at him. "The Doctor actually went to their house with Trinity."

"Oh… Right. Well..."

"Ok, so..." the Doctor slapped Rory's cheeks before smiling at Trinity, knowing what was coming.

"First we need to get back in there somehow." Trinity said excitedly.

"What?! Back in where?"

"How do we do that?" Amy frowned.

Trinity smiled up at the Doctor. It was a smile he knew well, the _let's make some trouble_ smile that made him fall in love with her all those centuries ago.

"Let's visit our friend Guido."

888

"As you saw, there's no clear way in." Guido said. "The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But…there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house." He said pointing to the map. "I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor."

"You need someone on the inside." Trinity commented in understanding.

"No."

"You don't even know what she was going to say!" Amy protested.

"Yes I do. Pretend she's an applicant for the school. She wanted to go in there and open the trapdoor from the inside to let us in. It's not happening. Even if she wore a perception filter, I'm not letting those things near her. It's not going to happen."

"Just a suggestion…" Trinity sighed with a shrug.

"Oh…so you do know what she was going to say…"

"Are you all insane?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Trinity nodded. "We don't have another option."

"He said no. Listen to him. You can't go in there, you're pregnant."

"There is another option…" Trinity commented after a moment.

"What is it? I don't want my daughter turned into some sort of animal."

"I understand that, Guido." Trinity smiled. Trinity glanced at Amy who smiled at the challenge.

"I'll be there three, four hours tops." The Doctor smiled at her proudly before coming to his senses.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go." He rubbed his eyes as he sat down. "But I have to know. We go together. Say…you're my daughter."

"What?" Rory asked with wide eyes.

"You're daughter? You look about nine." Amy protested.

"Yeah…dear you do look a bit young to be a father of someone her age." Trinity commented.

"Brother then."

"Too weird. Fiancé?"

"I'm not having him run around telling people _he's_ your fiancé…"

"No… No you're right." Trinity commented. "They've already seen me and the Doctor. You should do it."

"Me?" Rory asked in shock.

"Yeah! You can be my brother." Amy said, musing his hair.

"Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's okay?" Rory asked.

"Actually, I think you'd pull off being her sister better." Guido said, pointing at Trinity. "Red hair and all."

"This whole thing is mental!" Rory commented. "They're vampires for god's sake!"

"We hope." Trinity shrugged sitting next to the Doctor. Rory's face grew pale.

"So if it's not a vampire."

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad that it actually wants us to believe it's a vampire."

"Not that vampires are a bad thing." Trinity smirked nipping at his neck. The Doctor shivered and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Trinity…time and place." He reminded her. _Later… _He promised silently.

"Sorry…the filter's still gone." She smiled at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

888

"She'll be fine." The Doctor commented as Guido navigated the canals expertly.

"You can promise me that, can you?"

"I can promise Trinity is a genius…and that's pretty much the same thing." The Doctor squeezed Trinity's hand.

"We're here." Guido stated. They quickly got up and walked passed a gate that squeaked. "We should have brought a torch."

"I've got that covered." Trinity said.

"Right. Okay, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back…" They said as they walked up to a door.

"A torch, just saying." Rory said, tripping on a stair.

"Oh hush…" Trinity chuckled, a golden glow filling the room. "Better?"

"Yeah…" Rory said, in awe of the golden glow that danced on Trinity's skin…curious. They walked down a long hallway. "What are you, then?"

"A Time Lady." Trinity answered with a slight smirk.

"Yeah…but what is that?"

"Complicated… Even the Time Lords of old thought Time Ladies were far too complex." The Doctor stated. "Sometimes I don't understand what goes on in her head, and I practically live in her head."

The light flickered for a moment.

"Sorry about that…" Trinity shook her head.

"What was that?" The Doctor wondered, looking at her worriedly.

"Nothing… I've just got a headache. I haven't done this in a while…that's probably why." Trinity looked up and nodded. "There's the exit."

"Alright, time for a boost." The Doctor said, looking at Rory.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"He really isn't." Trinity commented. Rory rolled his eyes and lifted the Doctor up through the grate.

"You next, Trinity." Rory said.

"It's alright." Trinity said, the golden light glowing a little brighter. "I can do this myself." She lifted up off the ground and floated through the open grate, the Doctor catching her as the gold light faded.

"Why couldn't you do that for him?!"

"Can't detach…sorry. I'm sort of pregnant." Trinity called back. The Doctor pulled Rory up and the three of them looked around.

"Where's Amy?" Rory wondered.

"Amy?" Trinity whispered.

"I can't see a thing." Rory stated.

"Sorry…no light right now… I've really got a headache now." Trinity frowned, rubbing her head. The Doctor rubbed her back soothingly.

"Just as well I brought this then." Rory said, pulling out a tiny flashlight. The Doctor pulled out a large UV light from the inside of his coat.

"Ultra-violet light, portable sunlight." The Doctor commented with a shrug.

"Yours is bigger than mine." Rory said, put out.

"Don't start that…" The Doctor warned.

"No really…trust me. He'll win." Trinity said with a smirk as the Doctor blushed.

"Say's you!"

"Her opinion matters too you know." The Doctor said.

"Thank you." Trinity beamed at him, kissing his cheek.

"Flirting is a big thing for you two, isn't it?"

"Yeah…sort of." The Doctor said.

"What's that?" Trinity moved forward and opened a large chest to reveal a withered body.

"What happened to them?" Rory asked in shock.

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them…"

"That's what vampires do right? Take all you blood and replace it with theirs?" Rory asked, looking a little ashen.

"Yeah, but it's not just that." Trinity said. "All of the water in their entire bodies…it's gone."

"Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school?" The Doctor and Trinity shared a look.

"Maybe not everyone survives the process." The Doctor said slowly. Rory huffed and turned around, walking away from them before he whirled back around.

"You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you." Rory spat at the Doctor. Trinity gently grabbed his hand, trying to calm him when he thought of all of his past companions. "You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."

"Rory…" Trinity said gently, standing up.

"Who are you?" Voices called from all of the doors around them. The Doctor stood up and stood in front of Trinity protectively.

"The light, Doctor." Trinity stated. He moved forward and shined his light on the girls, who hissed and backed up, covering their faces.

"We should run. Run!" The Doctor called out. The three of them began to run as the pale, creepy girls chased after them.

"Doctor! This way!" Trinity shouted, pulling him and Rory down a stairwell.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Don't ask Trinity questions when she decides which way to go. She knows what she's doing!"

"But—!"

"Rory! Come on!" The Doctor insisted. They ran down a hall right into the three people Rory really didn't want to see.

"See, told you to come this way." Trinity smiled.

"Cab for Amy Pond?" The Doctor asked with a faint smile. They turned to see the girls behind them.

"Great idea." Rory commented.

"This rescue plan, not exactly watertight, is it?" Signora Calvierri smirked. The Doctor grinned and flashed the light at the girls again.

"Rory!"

"Amy!" Rory smiled and hugged her.

"See, I'm smart, don't doubt." Trinity grinned.

"Quickly, through here!" Isabella called, leading them through an archway. The Doctor and Trinity followed them quickly.

"They're not vampires."

"What?" The Doctor asked, flashing his sonic behind him.

"I saw them. I saw her." Amy insisted.

"Of course they're not vampires! They're aliens." Trinity called.

"Classic! That's good news." The Doctor grinned, following them down the stairs.

"What is wrong with you people?!"

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_You were so excited about vampires. _Trinity shrugged, rubbing her head.

_You alright?_

_Fine. _Trinity promised, just a headache.

_The last time you had a headache—_

_It's not like that. _Trinity stated sharply as they ran.

_Good._

"Come on, Rory! Move!" The Doctor paused and flashed the light at the creatures. Trinity turned and a bright golden light covered her skin. The creatures instantly tripped over themselves onto the floor, trying to get away. Amy turned and her eyes widened. She'd seen that light before. She'd really seen Trinity in the Maze of the Dead. Trinity had saved her life. How had she done it?

"Keep moving! Come on, guys!" Trinity insisted as the others started to run again. Trinity's head ached dully, a warning that she should stop. She did, feeling tired as she ran next to the Doctor.

_Why are you tired?_

_I don't know… Rough day. _Trinity shrugged. _Haven't used my energy in a long time, bit out of practice._ They broke out of a door and into a patch of sunlight.

"Quick! Quick! Quickly!" Isabella insisted. "Get out! Quick!" She turned and ducked out of the sunlight, her skin burning. Trinity ran back and pulled off her coat covering Isabella's skin and pulling her along.

"Come on, trust me. I've got you." Trinity promised, leading her to the boat as the other girls stopped at the door unable to leave.

"It's hot…" Isabella whispered in a pained tone.

"Trust me…" Trinity whispered soothingly.

"Okay…" Isabella said as Trinity managed to get her into the boat.

"Doctor, you're coat, please." Trinity asked, but he already had it in his hand, holding it out to her. She smiled and covered Isabella with it. "You're a very brave girl, Isabella. Thank you for helping us."

"Not a problem. I wanted out just as badly as you did."

"I thank you anyway."

"You seem smart…will I ever be normal again?" Isabella asked from under the coats.

"Yes…it will take time though. I promise, you'll be yourself again." Trinity patted her head through the coat.

888

"Long way from Saturyne, aren't you…Sister of the Water?" The Doctor asked casually, sitting in her throne-like chair.

"No, let me guess. The owner of the psychic paper." Signora Calvierri stated simply. "And I take it you're a refugee, like me."

"No…not really." Trinity said, stepping out from behind the throne, standing next to the Doctor.

"I'll make you a deal, an answer for an answer." The Doctor commented, leaning his head to the side, resting it on Trinity's shoulder.

"I'm outnumbered."

"We're sort of a package deal though." Trinity said. "We're pretty much one person… You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you…"

"But, seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leave it blank…" The Doctor finished with a slight laugh. "Hence no reflection."

"Your question?"

"Why can we see your big teeth?" Trinity wondered. Signora Calvierri laughed.

"Self-preservation overrides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain."

"Where's Isabella?" Trinity asked with a slight smirk.

"My turn." Signora Calvierri pointing to herself. The Doctor and Trinity nodded to her in sync.

"Where are you two from?"

"Gallifrey." Trinity and the Doctor answered together after a small pause.

"You should be in a museum." The pair chuckled. "Or in a mausoleum." Signora Calvierri finished. The Doctor grabbed Trinity's hand tightly.

"Why are you here?" The Doctor asked.

"We ran from the Silence." Signora Calvierri said seriously. "Why are you here?"

"Wedding present."

"The Silence?" Trinity asked seriously.

"There were cracks." Signora Calvierri said, her voice cracking a bit. "Some were tiny…some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people and through others we saw Silence…and the end of all things." She said, drawing nearer. "We fled to an ocean like ours…and the crack snapped shut behind us…and Saturnyne was lost."

"So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark II?"

"And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?" She asked with a smile.

"Hmm…" The Doctor sighed, looking up at Trinity before he stood up and took her arm in his.

"Where's Isabella?" Trinity tried again.

"Isabella?"

"The girl who saved us."

"Escaped I think. I need an answer Doctor. A partnership."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you?" The Doctor asked Trinity.

"Not a good idea at all."

"I'm a Time Lord and she's a Time Lady, and this one's sorta got a bit of a temper to her. But I love that part of her."

"Carlo!" Signora Calvierri called. "You were right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while you philosophize."

"This ends today. I will tear down the house of Calvierri stone by stone." The Doctor stated. Carlo grabbed Trinity harshly and the Doctor's face filled with pure anger, one of his hands finding Carlo's instantly. "Take your hands off of her, Carlo, or you will have a broken neck, on top of whatever she does to you." Carlo's eyes went wide and he let go of her instantly, unable to breathe. _You alright?_

_Prefect… You're sexy when you get protective like that._

_Am I?_

_Mmm… _Trinity hummed in reply as they started to walk away. "And do you want to know why he's going to do it?" Trinity asked, turning around to look at Signora Calvierri. "You didn't know Isabella's name. And I happen to care for her and her family very much. You will pay for the stress and pain you caused that poor child. Trust me…two Time Lords in the same city…you're not going to like how this ends." Trinity promised before they left the room slamming the door behind them.

888

Trinity placed her pen against Isabella's neck just as the Doctor did the same to Amy, healing the bites on their necks. "You're fine." The Doctor promised. "Open wide." He said, giving her a candy.

"Mmm…" Amy smiled.

"My treat." Trinity said, handing Isabella another candy. "I made sure to get you an amazing one." She winked at the girl. "It will help."

"Thanks." Isabella smiled at Trinity warmly. Trinity slowly got up but Isabella grabbed her hand. "You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you." Trinity blushed before moving to the Doctor's side.

"Alright… I need to think. Come on, brain, think, think, think!" He said down and Trinity sat down next to him.

"Don't think too hard. You're poor brain might explode." Trinity teased.

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun." Amy commented. He covered her mouth.

"Stop talking, brain thinking, hush."

"What, so she can talk?" Amy asked through his hand.

"Trinity's different, she's babbling in my head already, there's nothing different, I live with her voice in my head all the time. Hush." The Doctor ordered.

"It's the school thing that I don't understand." Rory stated, the Doctor covered his mouth too.

"Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush."

"Could be a bit nicer about that." Trinity sighed.

"I say we take the fight to them." Guido said, banging his fist on the table.

"Ah-ah-ah!"

"What?"

"Ah!" The Doctor protested.

"Basically, stop talking." Trinity explained with a perfect eye-roll on top of it.

"Her planet dies…" The Doctor started.

"So they flee through a crack in space and time, and end up here—"

"Then she closes off the city and, one by one—"

"Starts changing the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool." Trinity stated. The four people in the room looked at the two Time Lords shocked that their words and tones melded together so perfectly, not a single pause in-between words.

"Got it. But then what? They come from the sea. They can't survive forever on land so what's she gonna do?"

"Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable… She said, 'I shall bend the heavens to save my race.'" The Doctor's grip tightened on their lips.

"Bend the heavens… Bend…the heavens…" The Doctor said, shaking their heads for them.

"She's going to sink Venice." Trinity supplied for all of the people who weren't keeping up.

"She's…she's going to sink Venice?"

"And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed." Trinity agreed.

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just woman." Rory scoffed. "You need blokes."

"She's got blokes." Amy stated with wide eyes.

"Where?" Trinity and the Doctor asked instantly.

"In the canal, she said to me, 'there are ten thousand husbands waiting in the water.'"

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here." The Doctor said in understanding. "She's got ten thousand children swimming around in the canals, waiting for mum to make them some compatible girlfriends."

"Eugh!" Trinity stated, wrinkling her nose. "That's just not right. I mean, I've been around a bit, but, really…that's… Just gross." Trinity shook her head. Something heavy hit the floor above.

"The people upstairs are very noisy." The Doctor commented easily.

"There aren't any people upstairs."

"I knew you were going to say that." Trinity sighed.

"Did anyone else know he was going to say that?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"Is it the vampires?" Rory asked in a whisper.

"Not vampires. Fish from space." Trinity explained as the Doctor pulled out his light. Trinity got up and wrapped a large blanket around Isabella. "We might need to run very soon. I promise that I won't let go of you. I'll hold on to you, lead you the whole way." A door burst open and the Doctor was instantly on his feet, standing protectively in front of Trinity. Glass broke as a creepy girl tried to get into the house.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" The Doctor asked before more glass broke. He ran to the window and flashed the light in their faces before sonicing them into their true form.

"What's happened to them?" Guido asked.

"There's nothing left of them….they're fully converted." Trinity said.

"Blimey, fish from space have never been so…buxom. Okay…" He said stepping towards Trinity. "Move! Come on! Go, go, go, guys! Keep moving! Go, go, go!" Trinity kept her arms firmly around Isabella. Everyone made it out of the house when Trinity's eyes widened.

"Don't move, Isabella, I'll be back, I promise." Trinity ran back to the house.

"Trinity!" The Doctor shouted, running after her. Trinity made it to the door and yanked Guido out of the house. She grabbed the lamp and threw it at the ground igniting the straw on the ground. She ran back towards the Doctor with a smile.

"Light and heat…and in about thirty seconds it reaches gunpowder." Trinity winked.

"I could bloody kiss you right now."

"Later, sweetheart." Trinity winked, running to Isabella. "Isabella, sweetie, you're father's with you. He's going to take you somewhere safe. You'll be alright." Trinity handed Guido a stash of candies. "Make sure she has plenty of these, it will help her get better…give her a week and she'll be walking on sunshine. Now go!" They ran off.

"Thank you!" Guido called back, but Trinity and the Doctor had already run off. Guido looked up just in time to see his house explode, just at the thirty second mark.

888

"Rosanna's initiating the final phase." Trinity said sadly.

"We need to stop her. Come on!" Amy insisted.

"No, no, no. Get back to the TARDIS.

"You can't stop her on your own."

"We don't discuss this!" The Doctor stated. "I tell you to do something, Amy, and you do it." Amy whirled around and ran off.

"Thank you." Rory smiled at the Doctor thankfully.

"Yeah…you're welcome." The Doctor nodded.

"Don't go Rory. I need your help." Trinity said, grabbing his hand. Rory almost instantly wanted to pull away, afraid the Doctor might kill him for touching Trinity, even though she was the one touching him. "The Doctor has everything under control, but we need to get the people out of the way. I really don't want to see anyone hurt."

"Alright." Rory nodded. Trinity smiled at the Doctor and he nodded back. The pair of them took off through the city, Trinity a step ahead of Rory, leading him. They caught up with Amy.

"Sorry about him, Amy. He's just a bit cross right now is all, it'll get better." Trinity apologized, looking up at the sky.

"It looks like the sky is boiling." Rory commented.

"Enough to make a whole town panic." Trinity said. "Things could get bad, we need to get the people away from the school, now. That man…he'll take advantage of the panic."

888

The Doctor walked to the throne and opened the cushioning on the front, looking at the electronics before running his sonic over it. "You're too late." Signora Calvierri stated. "Such determination…just to save one city. Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom."

"The girls have gone, Rosanna." The Doctor said.

"You're lying."

"Shouldn't I be dead? Hmm?" Signora Calvierri turned and walked away. "Rosanna, please, help me. There are two hundred thousand people in this city."

"So save them…and pray that Trinity girl makes it out alive."

888

Trinity led Rory around a corner to come face to face with the very space fish she suspected would be on the prowl for fresh meat. "Amy! Run!" Rory called out. He walked past him and walked towards Amy and Trinity. "This way, you freak! This way, you big, stupid, great… Spongebob! The only think I've seen uglier than you is…your Mum!" Rory exclaimed.

"Really, Rory?" Trinity asked, rolling her eyes as the space fish turned towards him, angry. "Amy…run. I'll take care of him. Just run." Amy looked up at her with wide eyes and shook her head. Trinity cupped her face in her hands gently. "Oh, Amy…you have to trust me, just this once… I know you don't know me, but you have to trust me, please." Amy nodded and ran.

"Did you just say something about mummy?" The Space fish asked angrily. Rory picked up a broom and swung it around, making sound effects as he did so.

"Dear god…it's like watching a _really _bad Kung-Fu movie." Trinity frowned. "Oi! You want a more tasty meal, fish face?!" Trinity called out. "I'm the one who killed all the girls. Wouldn't you like a little revenge?" He turned on her and drew his sword, swinging it effortlessly, before smirking at her. "If you get to use your sword, do I get to use my weapon?"

"What weapon is that?"

"My mind."

"If you think that will hold up against my blade."

"You've never met a Time Lady before, have you?" Trinity asked with a slight smirk. The man suddenly threw the sword down and backed up into a wall as Trinity moved forward, her whole body glowing gold as she approached him.

888

The Doctor skidded into the room and saw Amy do the same. "Get out! I need to stabilize the storm."

"I'm not leaving you." Amy protested.

"If you get squashed or blown up or eaten—" the whole room quaked forcing the pair of them to the floor.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Bit of an earthquake."

"An earthquake?"

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes, but don't worry about them."

"No?"

"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake." The Doctor looked at the throne. "We need to rip it apart, take out all the wires, anything and everything we can do to stop it." He and Amy both ran forward to begin working.

It wasn't long before the Doctor realized where the signal was going out towards the sky. It only took him ten seconds to begin to run up the stairs, leaving Amy behind to keep working on the throne.

888

"I was the best in my class…you should have probably been a little more afraid. I can make you do whatever you don't want to do just by messing with your head." She lifted a hand that glowed gold. "And honestly…I really don't like that you tried to hurt Amy, Rory, or Isabella…and I _really _don't like that you threatened my husband and my baby." The pressed her golden hand to his forehead and he fell to the ground, pale and very still.

"What did you do?"

"Burned him…he tried to kill Amy…unacceptable." Trinity sighed. "She's my friend." Trinity turned and looked at Rory. "Shall we press on?"

"No, what was _that_?"

"A trick we Time Lords know. Mind manipulation. I don't use it often, but when I do…someone's ticked me off."

"You can read my mind?" Rory asked in shock.

"Do you want me to?" Trinity wondered.

"No…"

"Then I won't…not unless it's an emergency and you're unconscious, I can't vouch for that. I don't pry into peoples minds. I hate it when it happens to me, so I try not to do it to others, like I said… I do it when I'm _really_ ticked off."

"I'll not be on your bad side then."

"I would hope not… Time to go." Trinity stated, grabbing his arm.

"He's going to kill me for touching you."

"I am touching you, there's a difference." Trinity shrugged. "He didn't want you to touch me because he knew I wasn't ready for it. The fact that I touched you lets him know that I trust you. He's not going to try and kill you."

"You trust me?"

"Rory…you're special… I can tell just by looking at you. I feel we will be good fri—ends." Trinity stuttered over the last word. She clutched her rounded belly and her face contorted in pain as the golden light surrounded her again.

"Trinity? Are you alright?"

"Oh my god…" Trinity whispered, her skin glowing bright gold. He gently grabbed ahold of her shoulders when she began to look faint.

"What is it? Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

"It's a girl." Trinity said in awe. "We're gonna have a baby girl."

"Really?" Rory wondered when suddenly Trinity screamed in pain, the golden light around her going dark as if it were being ripped from her, drained away. "Trinity… Trinity!" Rory shouted, trying to get her attention, trying to calm her down, but it was no use…she passed out in his arms. He held her and slowly lowered her to the ground as all of the light faded away, leaving her looking quite pale as the rain began to fall on her. "Trinity? Wake up…" He shook her, but she didn't react. "The Doctor may get Amy into trouble, but he's always gotten her out." Rory stated as he hoisted Trinity up into his arms, carrying her towards the TARDIS.

888

The Doctor opened the globe on top of the building when he was suddenly hit with a wave of pain and a burst of energy coming from Trinity. He could hear her shocked mind repeat three words as her mind gave way to her torment.

_It's a girl._

"It's a girl…" The Doctor commented with wide eyes, no one could ever tell that he was crying because of the rain, but there was certainly more than rain water running down his face. "We're having a little girl…" He smiled and went to work on the machine, shutting it off quickly. The downpour ceased, and the clouds lifted, revealing a sunny, blue sky filled with birdsong.

888

Rory made it to the TARDIS and tried to open the door, but it didn't budge. "Please…?" He asked. "It's Trinity, she's getting cold and wet and she's unconscious…and she saved my life…and now I'm talking to a blue box." Rory rolled his eyes at himself before kneeling over Trinity, grabbing her hand and taking her pulse, strong and steady, if a little too fast for his liking. Her hand brushed the TARDIS as he lowered it and instantly the doors opened. "It's like she's a spare key…" Rory chuckled to himself before helping her onto the TARDIS and out of the rain.

888

"Rosanna!" The Doctor called out, running through a door and looking at the woman who stood at the edge of the stone pathway, looking into the canal.

"One city to save an entire species." Signora Calvierri said in a meek voice. "Was that so much to ask?"

"I told you, you can't go back and change time. You mourn, but you live. I know, Rosanna, I did it. Trinity did it."

"Tell me, Doctor…can your conscience carry the weight of another dead race? Remember us… Dream of us…" She said before she jumped into the canal.

"No! No!" He ran forward, but the canal bubble for a short moment, before everything went still, the end of Signora Calvierri. He stood up slowly with a frown, before it hit him in the face. Trinity was alone.

888

"How did you get into the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked when he was Amy and Rory standing in the doorway.

"Trinity." Rory shrugged.

"Let me through." The Doctor stated, brushing past them to kneel at Trinity's side. "Oh…you poor, tired, exhausted, beautiful, perfect woman. No wonder you had headaches." He said placing his hands on her cheeks. His hands glowed bright gold as he allowed energy to flow into her. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to smile up at him. "Hello my love."

"It's a girl… We're gonna have a baby girl." Trinity said in a tired, worn-out voice.

"I know." He smiled at her warmly, kissing her lovingly before kissing her belly. "Hi baby girl… You try to be nice to your mum… You're going to make her tired, so please try not to fuss too much… I don't think she wants to spend three months sleeping."

"Don't encourage that…let her grow. It's okay…that's what I'm here for." Trinity smiled.

"Well, grow as healthy and strong as you'd like." The Doctor kissed Trinity's belly again, placing his hands on it lovingly. "But, do try to be nice to your mum, alright?" He felt a soft kick and smiled. "That's my girl."

888

"Now, then? What about you two, eh? Next stop Leadworth registry office?" The Doctor asked from the sofa in the library. Trinity was lying across his lap, enjoying the feel of his hands running through her hair and feeling very tired indeed after having most of her energy practically ripped from her. Going from very strong to very weak so quickly gave her a bit of whiplash. "Maybe I can give you away."

"It's fine… Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've…" Rory shook his head.

"Stay." Amy insisted. "With us, please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay." Rory looked to the Doctor and Trinity.

"Fine by us." They said together.

"Their flirting is a bit much for me." Amy said. "I figure now at least we'll have even teams."

"Thank you…by the way." The Doctor said to Rory seriously.

"Uh, what for?"

"You carried my wife all the way to the TARDIS…out of the rain… It's not something you normally expect out of someone you nearly strangle."

"Well…she saved my life." Rory smiled at the woman fondly. He already had a soft spot for her.

"She has a tendency of doing that…" The Doctor smiled and kissed her cheek. "She's quite good at it…"

"We're a good team." Trinity smiled up at him, squeezing his hand. "Can you take me to our room? I'm tired…but I'm not quite sure I trust my feet—"

"And this sofa would be horrible for your back." The Doctor agreed standing up before hoisting her into his arms bridal style. He smiled and nodded to Amy and Rory before he carried Trinity out of sight.

* * *

**They are going to have a baby girl!**

***SQUEALS UNCONTROLABLY AT NEARLY MIDNIGHT!***

**I am so excited. **

**I hope you guys are okay with that. I didn't really ask your oppinions on this one... I guess it just felt right to me.**

**Anyway! I hope you liked the chapter... Hopefully we might meet baby girl soon, not too soon though, she's got a few more months left.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Leave some love for me maybe? Or...you know...tell me that you wanted it to be a boy. Any True Name suggestions? I have her normal name picked out...**


	8. The Doctor's Choice

**In theory, this chapter was a good idea...but i don't think I can ever write it correctly.**

**Be prepared to lose touch with Amy and Rory for a little while, I promise things will be changing and picking up soon.**

**Please don't throw to many rotten tomatoes at me in the future. **

**Anyways, I don't own Doctor Who, and unfortunately I don't own David Tennant either... What a happy world that would be if i did.**

* * *

The Doctor's Choice

"Trinity!" Rassilon snapped. Trinity sat up, her eyes wide with shock.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Trinity wondered.

"Yes, you miss the last three minutes of the conversation you idiot girl. Get your head back on the ground."

"Sorry." Trinity apologized.

"As I was saying…" Rassilon said, rolling his eyes. "I don't want you around that boy. Theta is more trouble than he's worth. He's taking you down a dangerous path, getting you into trouble. I do not want you to follow after him."

"He's my friend." Trinity defended.

"He's a very poor friend then, and you're a bad judge of character. That boy is nothing but bad news." Rassilon grabbed her shoulders tightly. "Don't let him corrupt you. And please don't correct the visionary next time we convene, you know how embarrassing that is. And I will _not_ have a daughter who embarrasses me, are we clear?"

"Yes, father." Trinity submitted, bowing her head.

"Good girl." He said, patting her head gently before he walked down the hall with a dramatic swish of his cape.

"You can come out of hiding now." Trinity called. Theta peaked around a corner and beamed at her.

"He really doesn't like me." He smiled triumphantly.

"He thinks _you _get me into trouble…if only he knew." Trinity rolled her eyes as the Theta wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He'd kill you."

"No kidding."

888

There was the sharp clang of metal and Trinity sat up instantly, the whole room glowing gold with her energy.

"Whoa! Tone it down shiny girl." Theta teased lightly, covering his eyes. "I can't see with all this light."

"Sorry…" Trinity sighed, the light dimming to a very faint glow as she stood up and walked towards him. He closed the grate that hid the secret path to her room before he smiled and hugged her.

"What did you do this time?" Theta asked as he led her to the bed, both of them laying down and facing one-another.

"He caught me with the TARDIS again… I'm under house arrest for a month. He'd kill me if he knew you were here." Theta smiled and sat up, leaning over her and brushing her long red hair out of her eyes.

"That's what makes this _so_ much fun." He teased before he kissed her lovingly, pressing her down into the bed as he covered her body with his own. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, running them through his hair and pulling him down, closer to her. Their kiss grew more heated and passionate as the seconds ticked on. Trinity almost didn't notice his hands undoing the ties on the back of her dress.

"Stop…" She whispered gently.

"Please… Forget about them… Runaway with me. We can leave them all behind."

"We can't do that…" Trinity sighed. He frowned and pulled his hands off the fragile little strings that kept him away from seeing all of her, unable to upset her.

"I should know that by now…"

"If we don't do this right they'll never stop chasing us. You know how my father is. He'd kill us."

"I know…I know… I'm sorry." Theta sighed, kissing her gently. "He'd never let me marry you though…and I can't…I won't be able to manage seeing you every day, knowing what we should be."

"Think of how long I've been suffering." Trinity chuckled gently, running her hands through his brown hair, tangling her fingers in it.

"Trinity…"

"Maybe we should lay low…stay here for a few long, boring years…get him to trust us. Maybe if he sees we're good people he might just assume we've changed…let us be together."

"No adventures?" Theta asked with wide eyes. "What am I going to do without you dragging me all over space and time?"

"Die of boredom." Trinity laughed.

"Indeed…. I've grown quite fond of those trips."

"Mm…" Trinity sighed in agreement, drawing non-sensible patterns on his back with her fingertips.

"Adriana…" He breathed gently.

"Haiden…" Trinity replied, just as fondly, lovingly.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Me neither." Trinity agreed sadly. Theta sat up suddenly.

"What did he do to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're hurt." Theta said simply.

"No—"

"Don't lie, Trin, you've been hiding it from me since I entered the room, what did he do? Show me now." Trinity looked at him with raised eyebrows, hoping he would drop it, but he didn't. Trinity slowly sat up before lying down properly on her bed, her head on the pillows as she settled onto her stomach. She flicked her wine colored hair off of her shoulders before tucking her arms on either side of her chest—not out of modesty, she had no fear of Theta seeing her completely bare, but she knew what might happen if he did, and knew it was best to not let that happen. Theta took that as permission and slowly began to undo the back of her nightdress. In the very center of the base over her spine was a glowing red mark that was shaped like the glove on Rassilon's hand. "Again?"

"Punishment for breaking the law…he said he'll have me thrown into the Cave if I break any more rules." Trinity stated soberly. Theta gently ran his hand over the wound.

"What is it this time?"

"It burns…terribly. Touching it doesn't hurt…pressure doesn't hurt…it's like…having fire imbedded under my skin."

"That's abuse." Theta said angrily.

"It's the law…" Trinity frowned.

"Even so…who could do that to their own child?"

"He can…" Trinity sighed. Theta slowly bent down and pressed his lips to the glowing wound on her back, breathing out golden energy onto the burning spot on her spine. Trinity shivered as she felt sweet relief fill her, lifting the torture many degrees, so that it was no more than a dull ache in her mind.

"I'm so sorry… I'm not bonded with you completely. I can't take all of the pain away. There's only so much I can—"

"It's okay." Trinity promised, sending him as much contentment as she could manage. "I understand."

"I would give you the whole universe if I only could." He promised, tenderly kissing between her shoulder blades before he began to re-tie her dress. "One day he won't be able to touch you. I'll be there to take care of you. I'll never let him hurt you again." He promised, laying down next to her. Trinity smiled faintly and cuddled up next to him, lying her head against his chest.

"Mm…no funny business." Trinity warned as always.

"No promises." Theta replied cheekily.

"With our luck I'd end up pregnant, and then he'd _really _kill us." Trinity sighed.

"I suppose we have to wait then."

"Indeed. I can't fight him."

"Don't say that…you're the strongest Time Lady there's ever been."

"Suck up."

"You love it."

"Mm…you know me far too well."

888

The Doctor brushed his lips against Trinity's cheek, rubbing his hand against her rounded belly. "Mm…morning, love."

"You're supposed to be asleep." The Doctor whispered gently.

"Council meeting today… I have to get up."

"Can't you take the day off?"

"Have you forgotten what day it is?"

"Oh…" The Doctor said, slapping his forehead. "Amy and Rory's trial."

"Indeed. I have to be there. If I miss it father will ensure they are sentenced to death. I can't have that. They're our friends. It's not their fault that they ended up here. We brought them here."

"Be careful, my sweet love. Your father might kill you if you oppose him too harshly."

"I'll try to tread lightly." Trinity nodded before she got out of bed.

888

Amy and Rory woke up in a dark cell and looked around. "We shouldn't have followed them." Rory commented. "Look at where we've ended up because of them."

"Hardly their fault. They were dragged back here. They couldn't help it. Besides…Trinity will get us out. I know she will."

"Do you?" A cold, feminine voice asked. They looked towards a shadowy figure that was cloaked entirely in black, almost invisible to them.

"Trinity and the Doctor will save us."

"So touching…so faithful." The woman let out a dark chuckle before she disappeared.

888

Trinity watched with wide eyes as Amy and Rory entered the circular room, both of them looking shaken. Trinity promptly looked away from them, not wanting her father to notice her familiarity with them.

"These two humans have managed to break past the securities of our planet. I feel we should get rid of them for good. They should not be allowed to tell anyone of this place, or leave it with any of our knowledge."

"Lord Rassilon…I feel that the same objective could be achieved by lesser means. We needn't have them destroyed." Trinity hinted gently.

"The Lady has a very valid point, Lord President." An older man commented. "Their minds are simple, easily wiped clean. We can send them back to wherever they're from and it would be the end of it, no problems."

"No, memory tricks are not infallible. They could remember." Another person added.

"Let us take into account that they were found in a TARDIS, someone brought them here. One of our own pulled them into our world…" Rassilon said suddenly, his eyes widening in realization. "We should have them tortured for the information."

"No, that's not right. They simply came here by accident—"

"Silence!" Rassilon snapped at Trinity. _Hold your tongue or I'll have it removed._ Amy and Rory both look like their worlds had been ripped apart. If they knew anything, they knew Trinity was helpless against Rassilon. "I've come to my decision…they are to be placed in the Labyrinth until they decide to tell us who brought them here." There was a strange sound that filled the room as two guards moved to grab Amy and Rory and pulled them away as they struggled. Bird song filled the air and Trinity found herself very tired, falling asleep in her seat.

/

"Trinity?"

"Yeah?" Trinity asked, stirring slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Mh-hm." Trinity said as the Doctor pulled her to her feet. "How did I fall asleep in here?" Trinity wondered, looking around the inside of the TARDIS.

"Same question." Amy commented, sitting up with Rory next to her.

"Thank god, you're both alright." Trinity sighed thankfully. "I had this terrible nightmare that you'd been captured by my father."

"I did too." The Doctor said slowly.

"Me too." Amy agreed as Rory nodded.

"Weird, we all had the same dream." Trinity rubbed her head.

"Very weird, okay on we go." The Doctor said, moving to the console.

"Why did that happen?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Trinity shrugged.

"It was a thing." The Doctor agreed. "No idea, strange coincidence."

"I've had stranger happen to me before." Trinity stated simply. The Doctor flipped a switch and the whole TARDIS went dark. "Oh no…"

"What?" Amy asked worriedly.

"No power…not even the smallest bit." Trinity began to dash around the console quickly, trying to pull together a little power out of nothing. Surprisingly enough in less than a minute she had done it. She turned on the screen and looked at it closely.

"What is that?" Amy asked curiously.

"It's a cold star." A cold feminine voice called from above. All four of them turned and looked up at the shrouded figure with wide eyes.

"And who are you?" Trinity snapped.

"How did you get on the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked, just as angry and just as cross. The woman disappeared and reappeared in front of them.

"You are a Lord of Time, and she a Lady… I suppose that would make me the Dream Lady."

"What is that?" Rory wondered.

"Obviously someone who can control and manipulate dreams, someone non-existent, but still there, always there within the subconscious. She's the reason for our shared dream."

"Oh…such a clever little Time Lady." The Dream Lady scoffed. "I've grown so bored, I want to have some fun. Soooo, here's the game. There are two situations you are going back and forth between, one of which is real, the other is a dream. You will face something deadly in both situations. The fun part is that you have to decide which is the dream and which is reality. If you die in the dream, you will wake up in reality, if you die in reality…well…let's just say that makes the game all the more fun for me." The Dream Lady chuckled.

"You were in my dream." Amy said. "You were in the cell. You warned me about Trinity."

"Ha-ha… Yes, dear, sweet, loving, tender, smart, brilliant Trinity. She has you rather convinced doesn't she? Oh, but if you only saw her dreams like I have… If there is a monster in the universe who says they can compete with her darkness, they lied. Good luck. I do love to watch a good game." The cloaked figure disappeared.

"Charming," Trinity glared at where the girl had vanished from. The Doctor gently rubbed her shoulders trying to be soothing.

"Two worlds…two completely different worlds." Rory said slowly. "They both feel real to me."

"And to me." Amy stated. "Everything about the progression of time back on Gallifrey, the trial, everything felt real…and here everything feels so real."

"In one reality Gallifrey is destroyed at our hands…" Trinity said. "In the other it thrives and we leave as often as possible. It all feels so strange to me. Either world could be real."

"The threat on Gallifrey must be your father, Rassilon."

"And here it's the cold star." Trinity finished the Doctor's statement.

"Does a cold star even exist?" Amy asked skeptically.

"Are we supposed to know everything in the universe?" Trinity and the Doctor asked rolling their eyes.

"We just figured…"

"Well keep figuring." The Dream Lady stated simply. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep now." She said as birdsong filled the TARDIS. "Or are you waking up?"

/

Amy and Rory woke up in a dimly lit hallway. "Good morning sunshines." The Dream Lady stated. They bother stood and glared at her.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, to have fun." She shrugged. "It's so much fun to watch people hurt. You have no idea the pleasure it is to see _others _hurt. You're all rotten and worthless…you're all best treated like nothing more than cattle."

"We are not!" Amy snapped.

"Oh, believe me, you are." The girl slowly lifted the hood of her cloak and both Amy and Rory gasped, stepping back. Her face was mangled and scarred, as if her skin had been boiled, leaving behind raw, bubbled, pink flesh. Her left eye was permanently sealed shut, the lid stitched closed and the corner of her eye pulled down. Her other eye was pure black, she didn't even have whites…it was as though her pupil had exploded and covered everything in black. "Hideous aren't I?"

"Not a Dream Lady then…" Amy muttered under her breath.

"Very astute, Amelia Pond… I believe the correct term would be more along the lines of the Nightmare Lady…and you're has just begun." Her lopsided, thin lips pulled up into a smirk as she watched behind them. "This maze truly is one of the most ingenious prisons. It is a living thing. It gets into your head and reads into your deepest fears before surrounding you in them, every other turn has something dreadful to torture your mind, emotions, and body with. It's impossible to escape as well…well…I say impossible, one person has accomplished it." The Dream Lady scoffed before smiled widely again. "Oh…and don't blink." She said before she lifted her hood and disappeared. Amy whirled around to come face to face with none-other than Angel Bob who was nearly touching her.

888

Amy and Rory screamed in misery as the Dream Lady stood over them. They had made it through several groups of Angels, space fish, and Daleks only to find her again. She simply laughed at them as her very mind began to torture their own, ripping them apart piece by piece from the inside out…

Suddenly it stopped and the hooded girl looked up.

"Oh, of course… She strikes again. The only one who can wriggle her way in and out of the maze…no matter, she's just signed her own execution orders." The cloaked woman disappeared just as a light shined from the ceiling.

"Amy! Rory!" Trinity and the Doctor called out. "Hurry! We'll get you out!"

"D-D-Doct-or?" Amy asked in a stutter.

"Fish fingers and custard, Pond. Come on!" The Doctor insisted. Amy barely managed to stand and pull Rory to his feet. She reached up and the Doctor grabbed her and pulled her up and out of the maze into a dark cave.

"Rory!" Trinity called. He slowly moved, still sore all over as he reached up. Both Trinity and The Doctor grabbed him and pulled him up. The hole that led to the maze sealed behind them. "We have to go, now. Rassilon won't be distracted long, ten minutes and he'll know what I've done."

"We need to get to the TARDIS, fast." The Doctor stated. "Can you two run?"

"I don't know… I can hardly stand." Amy said, her knees shaking.

"Ooh…sorry about that." The Dream Lady said from behind them, her face covered by the hood of her cloak. "They can't run… Trinity can't carry anyone, and you have nine minutes to get away from Rassilon, this is getting entertaining."

"Go away!" Trinity snapped.

"Sure thing, princess." The Dream Lady disappeared with a sarcastic little bow.

"Rory, can you run?"

"I think so." He said, though every inch of his body protested at the very idea of it.

"Okay, Doctor, help Amy…we might be able to make it." Trinity grabbed Rory by the arm who winced in pain but ran beside her nonetheless as the Doctor and Amy ran beside them.

"Where's the TARDIS?" Amy asked, trying her best not to scream in protest of the motion she was in. Every inch of her body hurt.

"The valley of flowers on the side of the Mountain of Solitude." Trinity answered. "A twenty minute run. If we hurry up we'll make it before Rassilon gets any bright ideas." She said jumping over a huge rock as they ran down a steep hill.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Rory asked, pausing, making everyone else stop as well.

"Damn." Trinity hissed to herself. Birdsong.

/

The four time travelers woke up in the TARDIS, feeling very cold. "Trinity? How much time do we have left?" The Doctor asked, looking at the cold sun as Amy went and gathered blankets for all of them.

"Judging by the rate the temperature is dropping, fifteen minutes before we all freeze to death." Trinity calculated as Amy wrapped a blanket around her.

"We have to decide right now which one's the dream and which one's reality." The Doctor insisted.

"As much as I hate to say it, they both feel real." Rory stated. "I mean, I was tortured in the other place and that felt real."

"I'm freezing now and that feels real too." Amy added.

"Everything's supposed to feel real, that's the point of it." The Dream Lady stated. "It wouldn't be a game if you knew which was which."

"Let them out! Now!" Trinity ordered.

"Ha! You think you can bargain with _me_? You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"On the contrary… I know exactly who I'm dealing with. I know you too well." Trinity glared at her.

"Mm… Indeed." The hooded figure sighed. "You _would _know wouldn't you?" Trinity took a step forward but the Dream Lady disappeared, reappearing on the second level, out of Trinity's reach. "I think it's about time I had a chat with the boys, don't you." Trinity and Amy both heard birds in their heads. "Night-y night."

"No! Don't!" Trinity protest, but she started to stumble, falling towards the ground. The Doctor caught her and gingerly laid her on the floor as Rory did the same for Amy.

"Poor girls…I bet Rassilon will be close by now, pity…all alone too."

"What do you want?" Rory snapped.

"To set all of the pieces on the board for my little game. I do love all of the physical pain I've inflicted, but I might as well add to that. Why stop with one torture?"

"What I really want to know is why?" The Doctor wondered.

"It's owed to me." The Dream Lady hissed at him.

"She's all scarred." Rory told the Doctor.

"You have us, what do you need to say?" The Doctor asked trying to get her to the point.

"Oh, look at the Doctor wanting to be by his love's side…_so _noble of you." The Dream Lady appeared in front of him and pushed him back against the console, practically sitting on his lap as she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "This is all up to you. No one else can make the decision…and this is where we get my game." She said, pulling away. "There are two worlds, Doctor. One world where your people live on happy and healthy, a world where _dear _Trinity has never suffered more than a month in a prison… And then, there's this world. She's suffered so long at the hands of so many, you've left her behind, slept with others while she remained faithful and pure for you—"

The Doctor opened his mouth.

"Don't you dare deny it. I know you." She said in a low, intense voice. "I know everything you've ever done. So, which world do you want Doctor. Do you want her to suffer or to thrive?"

"That's unfair."

"No…" The Time Lady commented. "It's very fair."

"Let me see your face." The Doctor requested. There was a ghostly chuckle before the Dream Lady vanished with the sound of song birds in her wake. "Rory!" The Doctor called seriously.

"Yes?" Rory replied tiredly.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah…sor' ov."

"You have to trust me for the next five minutes… I know what to…"

/

"Do." The Doctor said as he woke up in Trinity's arms. "Hello, beautiful."

"No time for flirting, we have to go! Rassilon—" The Doctor pressed his lips to Trinity's silencing her.

"Rassilon who?"

"Oh don't be thick! Not now!" Trinity said, trying to pull him but he wouldn't move. He wrapped his arms around her tightly before looking at her seriously.

"Do you trust me?" The Doctor asked seriously.

"Of course I do."

"Do you trust me?" The Doctor asked Rory and Amy.

"Yes."

"Good…" The Doctor looked around. "That cliff has a three hundred foot drop." He nodded to a craggy edge of the mountain side.

"So?" Amy wondered.

"Let's take a leap of faith."

"What makes you say that this is a dream?" Rory inquired.

"I know who the Dream Lady is. This is definitely the dream." The Doctor said.

"Are you sure?" There came the shouts of Rassilon and several other members of the High Council coming from not far behind them.

"Do you really want to wait and face him?" The Doctor snapped. "I'm sure. I would not be telling my pregnant wife and friends to jump off a cliff unless I was a hundred percent sure."

"You're mad." Rory said before he made a run for the cliff.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Amy said, catching up to him and grabbing his hand before they both jumped.

"Ready to run?" The Doctor asked, holding out his hand to Trinity.

"Sure." Trinity nodded, running with him until they both leapt into the air, falling, falling, falling…

/

The Doctor opened his eyes after a moment, the cold had frosted his eyes shut. He looked across the floor to see Trinity slowly starting to wake up and smiled. "We're alive." Amy said in a shocked voice as the Doctor crawled to Trinity's side, wrapping her up in his arms.

"So it would seem." The Dream Lady said, walking around the console and flipping a few switches. "Time to get this place warmed up." She said as the TARDIS came to life. "I don't know whether to be proud of the Doctor for deciding or worried for Trinity for having him in charge of her future."

"I'm not stupid."

"Really?" The Dream Lady asked. Trinity and the Doctor moved to the console and began flipping switches of their own before their hands met over a small button.

"What's that?"

"Self-destruct for the TARDIS." Trinity answered.

"I guess you are smart then." The Dream Lady replied.

"Like I said. I know who you are." The Doctor nodded before he and Trinity pressed the button.

/

"So wait…both of them were dreams?" Rory asked.

"Yup." The Doctor replied with a small smile.

"They both seemed so real…but now that I'm actually awake…" Amy trailed off.

"You said you knew who the Dream Lady was."

"Of course we do." The Time Lords replied in sync.

"Who?"

"It was me." Trinity commented.

"No way." Amy protested. "You're sweet and kind and motherly and that…that totally wasn't you."

"It was." Trinity stated, holding up a few fluffy white specks. "Psychic pollen, it feeds off of the darkness within a person, and honestly, after all I've been through, it had a lot to go on. I do apologize for her cruelty. She didn't know love or compassion…"

"So she was you?" Rory asked in shock.

"Yes…she was everything bad about me. Very self-serving and very cruel." Trinity walked to the TARDIS door and whisked the pollen away.

"You're not her." The Doctor promised Trinity, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"No…not anymore. I had friends to help me recover and a loving husband who'll always take care of me."

"Indeed." He promised, kissing her cheek.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Surprise

**Whoo! I almost didn't post this chapter today. But, I couldn't do that to you guys. Besides I was far too excited! **

**Thank you for the favorites and the follows! And my story was added to a community for best DW Oc's. I feel awsome!**

**Anyway! Before I start spoiling everything i'm going to shut up and let you read.**

* * *

Surprise

"Run!" The Doctor shouted, pulling Amy and Rory through the hallways quickly as something behind them exploded.

"And this is why you need Trinity!" Amy shouted at the Doctor. "_She _always has a plan."

"She is sleeping, cut her some slack." The Doctor called back. "Duck!" He warned, they all dropped as the creatures behind them tried to shoot them. "This way!" He yelled, pulling them down a second hallway.

"She's going to kill you!" Rory yelled, jumping over a large cable lying on the floor before rounding another corner.

"I don't think she'll go _that _far…" The Doctor stated smiling when he saw the TARDIS just in front of them. He opened the doors quickly. "In, in! Get in!" He shouted. Amy and Rory jumped inside and the Doctor barely got inside before the men chasing them began shooting the TARDIS. "Well, time to go." He said, running to the console and sending the TARDIS off.

"She's not going to be happy with you." Amy commented after they were safely in space.

"Probably not." The Doctor winced before heading up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Rory wondered.

"Taking food with me! It might keep me from being beheaded."

888

The Doctor walked into his room and gently set a tray of food down on the side table. Trinity lay on the bed sleeping. She had been exhausted quite a lot after the baby had revealed her gender. The Doctor didn't envy his wife, having to split one's own life force in half had to be tiring and painful.

"You went out again, didn't you?" Trinity asked quietly, opening her tired eyes.

"Yes…sorry love."

"It's alright." She sighed heavily. "You just worry me sometimes."

"I'm sorry." He frowned, kissing her neck gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore, all over." Trinity commented.

"Would you like a massage?"

"If that's your way of trying to get my clothes off—"

"I don't have to ask to do that. I've got that smile you can't resist." The Doctor winked at her. "But…having your clothes off isn't such a bad goal either." He smirked.

"Tired remember?"

"Still worth it, gorgeous." He promised, kissing her cheek. He managed to get her shirt of before he began to rub her back, pinpointing all of the spots he knew would help her relax.

"Mm." Trinity sighed contentedly, practically melting under his hands. "Remember to fix the poor TARDIS."

"How did you find out that she was broken?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"She complains when you ruin her." Trinity sighed tiredly.

"Does she now?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And she complains to you?"

"Yeah…she knows I'll actually make sure the problem's fixed." Trinity teased.

"You are good at those sorts of things." The Doctor agreed, kissing each of her shoulders before he started to massage them.

"Keep this up and I'll be asleep again." Trinity commented.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked quietly.

"No…" Trinity responded slowly.

"You sure?"

"Mm-hmm." The Doctor smiled gently and kissed her cheek. It didn't take her more than five minutes to fall back into a deep sleep. The Doctor smiled happily and lay down behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He wasn't anywhere near tired, but he just wanted to lay there and hold her, for forever if he could manage it. He gently rubbed Trinity's belly and felt a very hard kick to his hand.

"Shh…" The Doctor whispered soothingly, sitting up to kiss the spot the baby had kicked. "Mummy's trying to sleep, princess." There was a gentle little kick of understanding before the baby quit kicking. That was something that amazed him, not only was the baby completely responsive to both of them, she also would listen to them, as if she knew when her mother was tired or sad or happy. She reacted to everything. The Doctor smiled and kissed the spot tenderly again, placing his ear against the bump and listening to the thrum of his baby girl's hearts, faster than normal. "You're excited aren't you? So full of energy…no wonder why mummy's so tired."

The TARDIS grumbled quietly and the Doctor sighed.

"I'd better go fix that." The Doctor frowned. He bent down and kissed Trinity's belly again. He felt another kick and gently rubbed her belly. "Shh…try to let mummy rest, alright?" He gently kissed Trinity's cheek before he got up and left the room.

"How is she?" Rory asked as the Doctor walked to the console.

"Tired, but she'll be alright." The Doctor promised.

"I don't understand…how is she eleven months pregnant?" Amy wondered as the Doctor quickly moved down the stairs and under the console, working on the wiring so that the TARDIS' grumbles and complaints wouldn't keep Trinity up.

"She's a Time Lady." The Doctor answered swiftly as he worked. "Pregnancies last twelve months for them, typically…sometimes thirteen."

"Dear god." Amy commented. "That's a long time to be pregnant."

"Less symptoms than humans, well…less bad ones." The Doctor shrugged.

"She's been in bed for two weeks." Rory had only joined them on four adventures since they had bested the space fish in Venice, proving her genius and making Amy and Rory absolutly adore her before she just grew far too exausted to chase around evil-doers.

"The baby is a girl, that's why she's so tired."

"I don't get it." Amy stated. "What does that matter?"

"Time Lords have energy within them. Time Ladies have much more of it and can control a manipulate it."

"The golden light?" Rory asked. "When Trinity found out it was a girl she sort of…glowed."

"Exactly." The Doctor agreed, reattaching wires. "She's had to split her own life force in half so that baby girl can have some of her own. The process is draining."

"Oh I get it." Rory said. "To have power, power must be given…"

"Yes…agreed." The Doctor said, feeling something twinge in the back of his mind. The TARDIS grumbled again.

"What's wrong with it?" Amy asked, looking around at the TARDIS.

"That's what I don't understand. There's nothing wrong. I fixed it all, well, everything that I've broken, why are you throwing a fit?" The Doctor wondered a more consistent pull in his mind now. "What's wrong girl?" he asked, patting the metal column in front of him.

Another rumble.

"You really should speak up, I can't do anything if you refuse to talk to me." The Doctor shook his head and slowly walked up the stairs.

"Have you thought of any names?" Amy wondered.

"We don't talk about names." The Doctor commented. "We just—" He was cut off by Trinity panicking in his head.

_Too soon—no, not yet. Haiden! _

"What is it?" Rory asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Trinity's gone into labor." The Doctor said with wide, panicked eyes. He dropped everything and began to run towards their room.

"Calm down, Doctor." Amy called, following him.

"It's too soon." He called back, turning down another hallway.

"Just a month!" Rory stated. "That's not so bad!"

"With the stress she's been through?! Could be very bad!"

_Haiden? _Trinity called worriedly.

_I'm coming… _He promised running down a flight of stairs and opening his door Amy and Rory behind him. He ran to Trinity's side and knelt next to her. She was pale and looked extremely frightened. Her skin was dewed lightly in sweat and her hands clenched at the sheets reflexively. The Doctor cupped her face in his hands and began whispering to her in a language only they could comprehend. "It's alright…relax. I'm here. Everything's going to be fine."

"It's too soon. I'm scared." She whimpered.

"Hey, look at me, no, look at me. It's going to be alright." He promised, gently stroking her cheeks. "Our little girl is going to be beautiful and healthy and happy. Everything's going to be perfect." She slowly relaxed at those words, looking up at him with trusting eyes.

"Doctor, is there anything I can do to help?" Rory asked, stepping forward. It took all the restraint in the Doctor's body not to kill him for coming that close to his wife. "I'm a nurse, I can help, I can do something."

"No," the Doctor answered through gritted teeth. He took a deep breath to calm down and remind himself that Rory wasn't going to hurt Trinity. "This is something only I can do. Thank you though. Please shut the door on your way out." He stated, helping Trinity sit up against the headboard. Amy stepped forward and grabbed Rory's arm, slowly pulling him out of the room and closing the door behind her.

888

The silence was unnerving for both Amy and Rory. They had been sitting outside of the Time Lords' room for nearly six hours and they hadn't heard a single sound. They both silently prayed that the TARDIS was silencing the room and that there wasn't something more horrible happening in the room.

"I just wish I could help them." Rory commented.

"Did you see his face? He might have killed you if you touched her." Amy replied, leaning her head against his shoulder. "He's very protective over her."

"Learned that lesson the hard way." Rory agreed. They sat in silence staring at the door for nearly half an hour, both of them shifting uncomfortably. "What if something bad's happened?"

"The Doctor will take care of her." Amy said, not sounding convinced. They both sighed and leaned against each other, worried for the Doctor, Trinity, and the little girl she carried, but then the silence was broken by a single sound.

A little shout, from a very little voice.

Amy and Rory both smiled at each other widely.

Two Hours Later

The door to the bedroom opened slowly and the Doctor stepped out and uncontrollable smile on his face. Amy and Rory instantly stood up. "Everything alright?" Rory asked.

"Perfect." He said his eyes glossy with tears of joy. "Trinity told me to let you two in."

Together, the three of them slowly walked into the room. Trinity was sitting up in the bed looking impossibly healthy and radiant after just having given birth to a child, especially when she had looked so ill beforehand. Her hair wasn't quite as dark as wine anymore, but it wasn't the orange color it had once been. In her arms was a little, squirming, white blanket. The Doctor got to her first and sat down at her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, as close as he could get to both of them.

Amy and Rory slowly moved forward and looked down at the little girl who was looking up at her parents with warm, chocolate brown eyes. On top of her head was a mess of orange hair that looked much like her mother's used to. The brown eyes flickered towards Amy and Rory, blinking once before the little girl snuggled closer to her mother.

"She's a bit shy." Trinity chuckled.

"She's adorable." Amy whispered.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Rory agreed.

And she was. The little girl wrapped completely in white was beautiful. Pouty lips, brown eyes, red hair, rosy cheeks, little feet that kicked around in the blanket every once in a while, and little hands that grabbed and released the blanket over and over again. She was a bit smaller than most newborns, but she seemed to be just fine.

"She looks like her mother, of course she's gorgeous." The Doctor beamed, kissing the little girl's forehead.

"She looks like her father as well." Trinity smiled.

"No…I don't quite see that." Rory said slowly.

"I do." Amy said. "The brown eyes are the same and I think she's got his nose." Trinity looked up at Amy curiously.

"How do you know what my previous regeneration looked like?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"After that…er…thing with the Daleks and Churchill…and that mental breakdown I might have asked the TARDIS about Trinity."

"And it naturally just showed you." The Doctor nodded and rolled his eyes.

"I sort of put two and two together." Amy shrugged.

"I'm glad she looks like I used to." The Doctor commented.

"Me too." Trinity smiled.

"What's her name?" Amy wondered. Naturally, the Doctor and Trinity had already given her her _true _name, but they hadn't come up with the name others would call her. It was Trinity who stated her name.

"Serafina." Trinity stated. The Doctor's eyes widened at the name.

/

_"Excuse me, sir?" A woman called out gently. The Doctor looked up at the red-headed waitress who had deep brown eyes._

_"Yes?"_

_"You look sad… I thought you could use someone to be with you." She said gently, tears shimmering in her eyes._

_"It can't be helped." He replied._

_"Might I ask what happened, sir?" She wondered worriedly._

_"I lost everything." He whispered brokenly. The girl instantly wrapped him up in a tight, warm hug._

_"I'm so sorry…" She said rubbing his back gently before pulling away. "Things should get better… They always do." She promised._

_"Not when everything's ending." He responded, pointing to Captain Jack. "Can you give this to him?"_

_"No problem, darling…just…be careful alright?" She asked with pleading eyes. She gently kissed his cheek before she turned to walk away._

_"What's your name?" The Doctor called out. The girl froze for a moment before turning to look at him._

_"Sera."_

_"Thank you, Sera."_

/

"Oh my…" The Doctor said with wide eyes.

"Indeed." Trinity chuckled. "She went back…to be there for you and you never knew."

"Well, I do know. That's very sweet…very kind."

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked curiously.

"At some point in _her _future she's going to go back in time and comfort the previous me before he became me." He leaned down and kissed his daughter gently on the forehead. "You really are precious."

"Did you have any doubt?" Trinity asked teasingly.

"Never." The Doctor promised.

"Can I…?" Amy asked quietly. Trinity slowly stood up and walked to Amy's side, holding Serafina tenderly in her arms.

"Only for a second…" Trinity said gently, placing Serafina in her arms. Amy beamed down at the little girl who looked up at her curiously.

"Hello beautiful." Amy rocked her gently and cooed to her. Rory's heart melted at the sight.

"How are you all better?" Rory asked, trying not to turn into a puddle on the floor. He looked at Trinity seriously.

"The Doctor had quite a bit of my energy in him, after little Sera came into the world he gave it back. I basically regenerated without changing. I'm one-hundred percent healed, which I must say is very convenient." Trinity smiled.

"It was just strange to see you look so…well." Rory stated.

"Trinity's a marvelous creature isn't she?" The Doctor asked fondly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Serafina turned her head, looking for her parents after and reaching out with a small little hand, opening and closing her tiny fist. The Doctor got up and swooped her up into his arms. "Hello, princess." He beamed at her and little Sera smiled back with a sweet, dimpled smile.

"She's going to be a daddy's girl, I can just see it already." Trinity stated knowingly as the Doctor sat down next to her, laying the baby girl on his lap and re-counting her fingers.

"I bet there's ten." Amy stated with a chuckle.

"Yup! Still ten of them." The Doctor agreed kissing Sera's cheek. "Ten, perfect little fingers." He said as Sera used the fingers in question to hold one of his. She made a little squeaking sound and closed her eyes, not letting go of her daddy.

"I think I'm going to have to call her Squeaker." Trinity smiled fondly, stroking her head gently. "She's quiet."

"So were you when you were born." The Doctor said, drawing up another comparison.

"Too quiet." Trinity added.

"Congratulations…she's perfect." Rory said gently.

"Told you I had it handled." The Doctor smiled at him.

"Of course he did." Trinity rolled her eyes but smiled at her husband fondly. "As soon as he found out I swear he read every book from Gallifrey on the subject."

"That's adorable." Amy giggled.

"That's _my_ Doctor…"

Three Months Later

"Just, thirty minutes." The Doctor insisted. "Look it's a huge playground! I would love thirty minutes here!" The Doctor beamed around him. Amy and Rory chuckled.

"Do you promise you'll be back?" Amy asked.

"Of course." Trinity said, stepping out of the TARDIS with Sera in her arms. She was wearing a dark blue onesie that matched the TARDIS. In her hair was a tiny red bow that matched her father's bow-tie. "I'll be the one driving, I promise we'll be here in thirty minutes." Trinity chuckled.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Rory asked. He'd grown quite fond of spending time with the Time Lords, especially Trinity and Sera.

"She threw a glass clear across the room today to wake me up, I think it's best if you're not around when she starts experimenting with her energy. Could be dangerous, and I can't ensure your safety." Trinity said.

"Alright." Amy sighed and nodded. "Thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes." Trinity promised. The Doctor smiled and wrapped his arms around her before they walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor started to pilot it as Trinity wrote down a date and time with her free hand. "Where are we going?" Trinity wondered.

"Surprise." The Doctor smiled at her warmly. She put the slip of paper on the console where she would remember it. Sera gurgled quietly looking at her mother with wide brown eyes.

"Yes, of course everything's fine." Trinity promised.

"Mahhmumm…" Sera hummed, placing a hand on Trinity's cheek before babbling on.

"We're going to go to a safe place for you to grow up. Safe for both you and others. You're already using your energy, well, you do have me as you mum so it was bound to happen."

Sera just tilted her head to the side.

"It's alright, no one really gets it, it's alright to be confused." The Doctor said, walking up to Trinity.

"Oh, I see how it is." Trinity stated. "You can fly just fine now that she's here."

"Precious cargo." The Doctor smiled. "Isn't that right, sweetie? Aren't you just the most beautiful little girl?" He cooed to Sera who giggled and beamed up at her daddy, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek when he rubbed his nose tenderly against hers.

"And I'm not?" Trinity asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…you know." He shrugged. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the door. The pair of them stepped out onto a large ledge that over looked a huge canyon. The canyon bottom was lined with a huge river and bright green trees. The sun was just started to set on the other side of the canyon painting the sky hundreds of remarkable colors that danced and swirled together. Behind them lay a large forest that looked so alive with huge flowers growing in it. "Surprise."

"This is…"

"The first place we traveled together. The TARDIS took us here. The planet Paradise." The Doctor stated. "I've brought us here long before it was ever found by any other beings. An unspoiled place to raise our family—" Trinity turned and pressed her lips to his, getting as close as she could without making Sera uncomfortable. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss with passion. They pulled apart after a long moment and the Doctor was shocked when he saw tears running down Trinity's cheeks.

"Mm…mmumm." Sera called out, obviously not liking her mummy's tears. She knew that when she cried she was upset, she didn't want her mum upset.

"Is this not alright? We can go anywhere else… I just thought—"

"Shut up you silly man!" Trinity chuckled through her tears. "It's perfect."

"Were you surprised?" He asked with a little smile as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Definitely." She kissed him again. Sera reached up and grabbed her daddy's sleeve. "Someone feels left out." Trinity laughed. The Doctor scooped Sera up and spun her around, giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"You're never left out, my little princess." The Doctor insisted. Trinity looked at the two people she loved more than everything else and couldn't help but smile. She had the best family in the world.

* * *

**I love Sera already.**

**We're going to have a few chapters without the Ponds...but we get to meet Sera!**

**She's this cute little thing that wears a bow in her hair just like daddy's bow tie.**

**Annnd! She's got ten's eyes.**

**Aww!**

**Sorry... I get excited about these things. I'm a nerd.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	10. Daddy's Little Girl

**Well, I have about 600 legit reasons as to why it took so long for this chapter, but none of you care about that so I'm not going to drone on and on about would bes and could've beens.**

**Anyway! New chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Daddy's Little Girl

"Mummy! Daddy!" Sera called, knocking on their door. Trinity and the Doctor instantly sat up at the frightened voice coming from their little girl.

"Come in." The door swung open and Sera ran across the room and jumped onto their bed looking at both of them very seriously before wrapping her slender arms around them and letting out a quiet sob. Instantly the Doctor and Trinity wrapped their little girl in a warm hug. "What is it? What's wrong with my precious Sera?"

"I had a nightmare." Sera cried, pulling them tighter to her.

"What happened?" Trinity asked.

"I hurt both of you…" Sera sobbed.

"With your energy?" Trinity inquired knowingly, she had had similar nightmares in regards to her mother when she had been growing up. Sera simply nodded.

"I had to make sure you were okay."

"We're alright, sweetie." The Doctor promised, pulling her onto his lap so Trinity could grab several tissues for Sera. Sera buried her face against her father's chest, relieved to find that he felt perfectly solid and that his hearts thrummed just underneath his skin.

"Here you go, honey." Trinity said, handing her the tissues. She wiped her red eyes and blew her nose, tossing the tissues to the bin that was next to the bed. Trinity tucked her long orange hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek gently. "You're alright, love. We're right here."

"I'm sorry mum. I didn't mean to break that glass today, honest. I just lost control." Sera apologized, looking at her mother with wide eyes.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I was little too once. I've lost control before."

"Really?" Sera sniffled, leaning against the Doctor as she looked at Trinity with wide eyes. "But you're so in control now."

"Of course I made mistakes." Trinity smiled, running her hands through Sera's hair. "When I was two I set my house on fire."

"Really?" Sera wondered, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yup… I'm not angry that you lost control. You are remarkably controlled for your age. I don't know of many six year olds who have enough focus to do half of the things you do. You're brilliant." Trinity praised, causing Sera to blush.

"Just like your mummy." The Doctor agreed, squeezing her comfortingly.

"Serafina…you'll get better, you just have to practice and you don't have to be afraid about hurting us, you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm awesome." Trinity teased, tickling Sera's sides.

"Stop!" Sera giggled, trying to squirm away from her but the Doctor kept her in her place. "Muuummy!" She twisted, trying to get out of Trinity's reach.

"Say it." Trinity smiled.

"You win! You win!" Sera called out.

"Always." Trinity beamed at her before kissing her cheek. Sera slowly settled down and looked around the dark room.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Sera asked sweetly, not wanting to leave her parents sight, not after her nightmare. Trinity lifted up the covers and Sera slid under them, lying in-between them. Trinity and the Doctor both lay down next to her, wrapping an arm around her, surrounding her in a warm globe of love. Trinity kissed her cheek gently.

"Get some sleep, sweetie." The Doctor kissed her other cheek gently.

"Sleep well, princess."

"'Night mum, 'night daddy." It only took her a few moments to fall asleep. Trinity and the Doctor looked at each other for a long moment.

_This might be the last time she runs to us like this…ever. _Trinity said sadly.

_I was thinking the very same. _The Doctor agreed in the same somber tone.

_She's a tough kid, she's not going to be afraid of anything…won't need us like this anymore. _Trinity bit her lip and a tear rolled down her cheek. The Doctor wiped the tear away and sent her all of the love and comfort he could muster.

_But she'll still need us… She'll need to know how to use her energy. Even you were still asking questions when you were three-hundred. Let's start having a nervous break-down when we get _there, _alright?_

_Haiden, please don't start talking about triple digits._

_Sorry, my sweet love._

"Daddy…don't cry…" Sera mumbled in her sleep. "I love you too." She whispered before pulling closer to her father.

_Such a daddy's girl. _Trinity smiled.

_Well, she does have the best dad ever. _The Doctor teased.

_Yes, she really does._

888

Trinity and Sera ran through the forest, racing each other to their favorite spot. A meadow filled with hundreds of bright blue flowers. "I win!" Sera shouted, smiling at her mother happily.

"I'll beat you next time." Trinity stated, sending a warm smile back at Sera. They walked to the center of the meadow and sat down, looking up at the bright blue sky in companionable silence. Trinity slowly began to braid Sera's hair, weaving in some of the beautiful blue flowers as she went.

"Mum?" Sera asked cautiously.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I had a vision last night…after the nightmare. You told me what they felt like…and I swear I had one."

"Did you?" Trinity wondered. Sera nodded. "What did you see?"

"I saw dad."

"What about him?" Trinity wondered. It was common to have visions about one's family. Trinity had them about her mother all of the time when she had been little.

"Mum…it…it was the dad you say I look like. It was the last regeneration of daddy." Trinity froze for a long moment.

"What about?" Trinity inquired.

"He was dying mum…he was so sad. But you and I went to him…and we made him happy again. Can we go mum? Can I meet my dad...? The one I don't know…the one who never got to know me." Trinity didn't know what to say and Sera didn't like what her mum's silence could mean. "It just isn't fair. He was supposed to be my daddy. He must have felt terrible when he never got to be my daddy and never got to see you again. I think we should try to make that better. He should have the chance to meet me. I want to meet him too, I mean, I want to meet both of my daddies, not just one. But it's weird… I love them both the same. I just—"

"I understand." Trinity smiled at her gently. "I've always wanted to go back and say goodbye…he deserved that. We can go meet him. You have every right to know both of your fathers."

"Technically all of them are my fathers, and all of you are my mothers, but you were always there, so you knew me this whole time, but daddy he didn't get to know me. He changed."

"It's very kind of you to think about his feelings."

"He's family, I'll always care about family." Sera said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Trinity's hearts grew very warm at that, she prayed that Sera always felt that way. Trinity stood up and held out her hand. "We get to go now?" Sera asked excitedly.

"Of course." Trinity smiled. Sera skipped to her side and took her hand. They walked quickly through the woods and back out onto the large ledge moving towards the TARDIS.

"Hello, sexy." Sera said, patting the door as she walked in. Trinity sighed exasperatedly before sending a pointed glance at the Doctor.

"See what you've done to her?"

"What? The TARDIS _is _sexy." The Doctor defended, winking at Sera who winked back.

"Uh-oh…" Sera commented, noticing her mother's expression. "She's giving you 'the look' again."

"But she's nowhere near as sexy as you, love." The Doctor stated with a wide smile, hoping to be back in Trinity's good graces again.

"Sure, honey." Trinity rolled her eyes. She grabbed a black arm band out from under the console and strapped it onto her wrist.

"Going somewhere?" The Doctor wondered.

"I'm going to see my dad. He's sad and I want him to feel better." Sera stated, smiling up at her father.

"I don't understand…"

"The tenth you… She wants to go visit you, give you at least a moment of fatherhood, of happiness, even if you can't remember it." Trinity clarified, picking Sera up after she'd punched in the proper date.

"Oh…just take the TARDIS."

"Can't, there's already two TARDIS' in the time in question, sending a third there might rip a hole in the universe."

"True…not my best move. I really shouldn't have gone back." The Doctor commented.

"When do you ever think things through?" Trinity teased lightly. She wrapped her energy around Sera, knowing that travel by Vortex Manipulator wasn't fun, especially for younger kids. "We'll be back in two minutes."

"See you then."

"Bye daddy." Sera called before her mother hit one last button, sending them flying.

888

Trinity blinked a few times, trying to get used to the dark London street. She set Sera down and looked around before taking Sera's hand and walking across the silent street. "This looks like the street in my vision. He came out of that door." Sera said, pointing.

"Yes he did." Trinity agreed remembering it through the Doctor's memories. "Let me talk to him first, alright?" Sera nodded up at her and took half of a step behind her. The Doctor stepped out of the building, stumbling slightly, unsteady. He slowly walked down the street, dressed in a ripped up suit that was rumpled slightly. He looked up just when he was ten feet from Trinity and froze.

"You're supposed to be at the reception." The Doctor told her with wide eyes. "How are you here? You're not even wearing the same clothes…" Trinity took a small step forward but didn't move any further.

"I came back." Trinity answered simply, shifting slightly. The Doctor heard her words but understood much more than what she'd said.

"I find you?" He asked with wide eyes, a smile turning up his lips. He ran forward and wrapped his arms around her rightly.

"Of course you do…but I never got to say goodbye." Trinity frowned tears in her eyes and she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. Everything works out." Trinity promised. "I came back to say goodbye…but someone else wanted to say hello." Trinity commented. The Doctor pulled back a little and looked at her confusedly. He took a step back and his eyes widened when he saw Sera standing next to Trinity, smiling at him.

"That's…that's…"

"Our daughter, Serafina." Trinity nodded. Sera squinted, trying to see something, but she was unable to. She walked forward quickly and grabbed onto the Doctor's tie. He knew what she wanted and he instantly knelt down to her level.

"Mum's right, I do have my daddy's eyes." Sera smiled at him warmly before she hugged him tightly. The Doctor froze for a shocked moment before he wrapped his arms around her, releasing a sob as he held his daughter for the first time. Silent tears fell down Trinity's face as she watched the Doctor kiss Sera's cheek, pulling back to look at her and run his hands over her face gently. "Don't cry daddy." Sera stated wiping his eyes.

"You called me daddy?"

"Of course, silly. You're my father." Sera said as through it were obvious. The Doctor's hearts melted and he pulled her into a tight, warm hug, sobbing tears of joy. Sera gently rubbed his back and hugged him just as tightly.

"Serafina…" He whispered gently, pulling away to look at her.

"Yeah, but mum started calling me Sera when I was younger, it sort of stuck."

"Are we good parents?" The Doctor asked.

"The best!" Sera promised. "You always read me stories before I go to sleep. When I was really little my favorite was _I Had Trouble in Getting to Solla Sollew." _The Doctor beamed at that, even his daughter liked Dr. Suess. "You just got done reading Canterbury Tales to me last week. My favorite's the Pardoner's Tale."

"Mine too." The Doctor stated with a sniffle, rubbing her shoulders gently, lovingly, trying to make sure that what he was seeing was real. "What else do you like? What do we do in the future?"

"Well, my favorite color is red, 'cause me and mum's hair is red and so's your bow-tie."

"I wear a bow-tie?" The Doctor asked with a laugh.

"I wear one in my hair too." Sera said, turning her head so he could see the glittery bow in her hair.

"Very cute." The Doctor promised.

"Thanks." Sera blushed and looked down. "Mum's teaching me how to use my energy…I'm not like her… I can't control myself like she could when she was little, she was just _so _smart when she was little. I still break things when I get angry or when I don't pay enough attention…or when I'm scared." Sera frowned. "But you are both really nice about it, even if I break your things. I don't mean to…but I still don't like it when it happens."

"You're like your mum, she doesn't like making mistakes either."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Sera chuckled. "Sometimes Mum stays up with me and tells me stories, stories from her travels and yours and about the ancient days on Gallifrey. You almost never tell me those stories…but you stand outside the door and listen. I think you're afraid to scare me."

"Please tell me we're not dragging you around all over the place—"

"No, you and Mum decided not to take me on any wild adventures until I can control myself a little better and stand a chance against others. You took us to the Paradise world a million years in the past while it was still, well, paradise."

"Really?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes, _he_ had planned to do that, not the other man who was about to take over.

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"I hope it—Ah!" He let go of her and clutched at his chest, bending forward slightly as his regeneration fought back. He felt two sets of hands steady him.

"You can't fight this much longer." Trinity said gently a large frown on his face.

"I can fight for forever." The Doctor protested, looking at Trinity with wide, fearful eyes. In spite of his words, he knew his end was near. Tears slid down Trinity's face and she quickly embraced him kissing him thoroughly and gripping him tightly. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close, savoring every second with her. Trinity re-learned the taste of his lips, the scent of his skin, the texture of his hair, the warmth of his body, and his height. Sera smiled slightly, knowing that her mother would be happier knowing that she'd said goodbye.

"I love you."

"I love you, forever." The Doctor promised, whispering against her ear. "Make sure he takes care of you and our little girl. And…please…please remember me." He pleaded tears running down his cheeks.

"I'll never, ever forget you." Trinity promised sincerely. There would never be a day where she could possibly forget him. They pulled apart and the Doctor looked down at Sera.

"I love you, Sera, my angel." He promised, running his hands through her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too daddy." Sera smiled sadly, a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Trinity whispered. "You can't remember this."

"I figured as much…but that's not the point." The Doctor said, looking up at Trinity. "The point is that I got to experience this…to see both of you. It doesn't matter if I remember it. I'll be gone soon." He paused and looked at her. "Will you stay?"

"I can't, you know I can't." Trinity sniffled, placing her hands on his temples.

"This is goodbye then."

"Allons-y."

"You do remember me." The Doctor chuckled.

"I could never forget you." Trinity smiled, kissing him once more deeply. Sera sighed and began to walk down the street. Trinity pulled away from him slowly.

"Goodbye, my sweet love." The Doctor whispered.

"Until next time, Haiden." Trinity whispered before erasing his mind and quickly walking to Sera, knowing he wouldn't look back. He remained frozen for a minute before he began to stumble down the sidewalk, disoriented and dying. Trinity and Sera slowly followed him glancing around the corner as the Doctor walked towards the TARDIS where an Ood stood.

The Ood looked at Trinity and Sera before focusing on the Doctor.

"Do I find her?" The Doctor asked, heartbroken.

"We will sing to you Doctor." The Ood promised. "The Universe will sing you to your sleep. This song is ending, but the story never ends." The Doctor nodded solemnly before walking into the TARDIS and taking off. "You are…good." The Ood stated simply, looking at Trinity.

"Thank you." Trinity smiled slightly.

"He may not know it now, but you made his death worth something. In his hearts, he was content, even if he didn't realize it."

"That was the point." Sera agreed. The Ood nodded and slowly began to turn.

"Sigma?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for singing to him." Trinity said gratefully. "He shouldn't have been alone."

"He will never be alone." The Ood promised. "However, if I were you…I would be expecting a letter sometime soon."

"A letter?" Trinity inquired.

"Yes." He nodded before walking away.

"Oh, how cryptic…" Trinity rolled her eyes. "Just because _I'm_ that way doesn't mean other people have the right to be that way with _me_." Sera giggled and Trinity smiled down at her. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes, Mum." Sera nodded. Trinity picked her up and wrapped her up in her energy before using the Vortex Manipulator to take them back home.

888

"Trin?" The Doctor called from the bedroom. She was keeping him out of her thoughts, but he could still hear her. The sounds coming from the shower weren't enough to cover her sobs. He walked to the bathroom door slowly and opened it. He looked into the shower to see Trinity curled up in the corner, crying into her knees. He pulled off his shirt and bow-tie before stepping into the shower. The water was warm like a summer rain against his skin when he sat down and wrapped his arm around Trinity. She leaned against him, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to—"

"You had to." The Doctor whispered soothingly.

"All of the pain you went through…thinking we were dead… That was _my _fault."

"No, darling…never think that." The Doctor stated, pulling her closer.

"You were so sad…you have no idea how much that hurts me…to see you sad."

"I know exactly how it feels…my hearts break every time I see you upset." The Doctor promised, kissing the top of her head gently, now completely soaked under the water. "Thank you for saying goodbye, you have no idea how much I appreciated it…how much _he _did."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're welcome…"

"Come on, let's get you out of this shower…wrapped up in some warm blankets."

"Or maybe just you." Trinity smiled up at him.

"That's my girl."

* * *

**Sera is adorable! She's got a lot of her mum in her and a lot of ten in her, but you won't see the ten side of her till next chapter. Let's just say there is no greater fury then her's when someone gets on her last nerve.**

**I'm pretty sure there might be a spin off series based on her at some point in the future.**

**Would anyone be interested in reading that at all?**

**Reviews and all sorts of positive/negative criticizm is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	11. The Terrible Game

**Well, this chapter took a while. It's probably not the best and it has a whole ton of time skips in it, but it would have taken forever for me to write everything out. Just sayin'.**

**Thank you for the two amazing reviews, and no, i didn't realize that it was the 10th chapter with 10 all over it. I really didn't see that happening, so thankyou for pointing out that parrallel. I now feel a little more awesome. :P**

**Thank you for the kind words and continued support, it really makes me feel amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Terrible Game

_"You will be put to sleep now." A deep voice stated._

_"The hell I will!" Trinity snapped, struggling against the two men that held her._

_"You will sleep. When the festivities have finished, your mind will be eradicated and you will be sold to the highest bidder._

_"Please. Do you really think you can just _sell _me?"_

_"You are a slave now…and there are many bidders." The man stabbed her with a needle. "You will sleep."_

_"You…wish." Trinity whispered harshly, slumming against her captors. The men pulled a coffin open that was filled with a clear gel-like substance. The leaned her onto it and her body rested on top of it, before she sank into it, her hair floating in it like water as she sank to the bottom of the coffin._

_"I thought she'd win…I had money on her."_

_"Me too. Damn that writer."_

Sera sat up, breathing heavily, knowing that the dream she had just had was no ordinary dream.

888

Trinity looked at the little golden envelope in her hands and bit her lip. The ood really should have told her that _this _letter was the one coming for her. She was familiar with it, having receiving it once before. She sighed, folded it up, and placed it in her pocket, clearing her mind before she got up and walked to Sera's room.

"Hey, how do you feel about visiting Uncle Jack?" Trinity asked with a warm smile. The thirteen year old girl looked at her cautiously, curious.

"It's been a while since I've visited him. I love to see him."

"Well, come on then." Trinity smiled. _We're going to see Uncle Jack. _Trinity called out to the Doctor silently. _We shouldn't be long._

_Yeah…yes, fine. See you soon, love._

_Alrighty. _Trinity said back, keeping everything else buried in her mind.

888

"Is this a bad time?" Trinity asked when she appeared in the middle of Torchwood. Jack beamed and turned around smiling at her widely.

"Trinity!" He moved forward and swept her up into a warm hug. "God it's been ages." Sera caught his eye and he pulled away. "Wow, lookin' good Sera." He said, his eyes glued to her. She wasn't the little child he remembered from the last visit. She'd slimmed down and gained curves. Her hair was chopped in several layers that was slightly messy, but in a fashionable way. One side of her hair was held back by a little blue bow. Sera blushed under his scrutiny and looked away.

"Don't hit on my daughter." Trinity scolded.

"Sorry…" He had to jerk his head away to stop looking at her. "Where's the Doctor?"

"The better question is why are we here?" Sera stated with narrowed eyes. Trinity sighed and handed Jack the letter that was in her pocket, he looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Trin…" Jack looked up at her, looking very afraid. Trinity took back the letter.

"I don't want him to know, so don't go telling him. I needed to take Sera somewhere where I knew she'd be safe." Trinity spoke quickly as she began punching in new co-ordinates into the Vortex Manipulator on her wrist. "I have four hours before I have to be there, keep her safe."

"I will." Jack promised solemnly.

"I knew I could trust you." Trinity smiled.

"Why didn't you tell the Doctor?"

"The whole point of this is to _not _drag my family into a mess. Don't worry, it will be fine." Trinity shrugged.

"Sure…" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Sera asked in her no-nonsense 'don't you dare lie to me' tone.

"I've got to go and fight for my freedom, quite literally, I'm afraid. Be good to Jack and the rest of the crew, alright? I'll be back in a little while."

"Mum?" Sera glared at her, folding her arms over her chest.

"Listen, I can't do this right now, Sera. You have to trust me just for a little while. I'll be back."

"Take me with you. I'm strong enough, I can help." Trinity sighed and wrapped Sera in a warm hug.

"Not this time, sweetheart." Trinity kissed her forehead and turned away to look at Jack. "If I come back and see a single scratch on her I'm going to rip your head off. I will not be happy if I find out you've been taking her off on your adventures without telling me."

"Yes, ma'am. Be careful." Jack warned.

"I will be." Trinity nodded before pressing the button on her Vortex Manipulator and disappearing.

"We're going after her, Jack." Sera stated, looking at Jack crossly.

"I know where and when she's going." Jack nodded, running to grab his own Vortex Manipulator. "I read the letter."

"What's going to happen?"

"Sigma…" Jack said slowly.

"Tell me." Sera ordered, ignoring the nickname he had coined for her when she was ten.

"Well…"

888

"Josh?!" Trinity shouted through the apartment.

"Trinity?" Josh asked, looking out of the practice room. "What's wrong?"

"I left something here… I gave you something to look after a long time ago, where is it?"

"In the closet in the hallway." Josh stated. Trinity moved quickly to the hallway and pulled a large box out of the closet and bringing it into the living room. Trinity opened the box and stared at the contents for a long moment, unblinking. "What is it?"

"You never opened it?" Trinity wondered with wide eyes.

"No…I figured it was your own personal business."

"It's a Warrior suit." Trinity explained, pulling the black fabric that nearly looked like leather out of the box. "I invented it, before the war. It's a suit that responds only to its owner. It has shields, camouflage, and an external memory compartment. It's what I wore in the Time War. It saved my life a hundred times. Unfortunately the Dalek hit the one spot the suit doesn't protect well."

"Why do you need it?"

"I've got to go fight for my life." Trinity handed him the golden envelope.

"No, you can't do this! You've already won this terrible game! They can't call you back to fight again, that's against the rules!" Josh protested.

"They can call me back, I'm a new person. I'm not Lady anymore, I'm Trinity, new face to prove it. As far as they know Lady is dead. I am fair game."

"You can win."

"I know I can." Trinity smiled at him.

"You didn't tell the Doctor or Sera, did you?" Josh asked giving her a knowing look.

"Well…"

"Trinity…" Josh shook his head and looked down.

"I don't want them to be dragged into this. It's best if I just go now." Trinity said walking into his room quickly to change. Josh stood outside the door.

"You should at least tell them that you're going."

"No time." Trinity replied through the door. "Besides, they'd follow me then. I can't risk it."

"Trin…" Josh sighed. The door opened and Trinity stepped out wearing a black, corset-like top and form-fitting pants. On her hip was her sonic pen, slipped through a belt loop and on her other hip was a dagger. "You're going to knock them dead." He said with wide eyes. She _looked _intimidating. Trinity smiled and pulled her hair up into a tight bun, looking very much like a soldier in uniform. She walked to the box and lifted a red cloak out of it, throwing it over her shoulders and clasping the golden catch over her collar bones.

"If I'm not back in three days you know what to do." Trinity nodded to him seriously, throwing him a spare Vortex Manipulator.

"Right…" He nodded slowly, handing her the letter. "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Don't show them how good you are until the end or they'll slaughter you."

"I _have _won before you know." Trinity grinned at him.

"I was there." He chuckled.

"You got me into that mess."

"But you got us out." Josh replied fondly.

"That I did…" Trinity smiled. "If I don't come back… Make sure the Doctor knows who took me…he might be able to find me."

"He would never stop looking for you."

"I know. Goodbye." Trinity stated.

"'Bye." Josh called, but she was already gone.

888

"It's called the Slave Game." Jack explained to Sera. "The leader of the game picks a hundred people from the universe. The smartest, the fastest, the strongest, the wisest, the best. They pick the best people and make them play the game. There are different challenges that the 'contestants' have to compete in. The better you are, the more money the general populace pays to the program and the harder the challenges become for that person. Those who lose are kept in storage until the end of the game. The winner gets to go free, while the losers are sold into slavery, their memories wiped clear, no chance to fight it."

"How can anyone be forced to play the game?" Sera asked with wide eyes. It reminded her of one of the horrific games on Gallifrey that Rassilon had put an end to (one of the few things that Trinity ever praised her father for doing).

"They use your weaknesses. Basically, if you mum doesn't show up in the allotted time, they come after you and the Doctor and anyone else that Trinity loves and make _them _into slaves in her place."

"Of course mum would go willingly." Sera rolled her eyes. "There's only one winner?"

"Only one." Jack agreed.

"We should be there, just in case." Sera insisted, remembering her dream.

"My thoughts exactly, dear." He took her hand and squeezed it. "We'll be there for her, I promise."

888

Trinity ran her sonic over her top, making it turn a light cream color. It remained tight, clinging to her skin, but looked less like armor, which was a good thing. She chuckled, thinking of how much she felt like a real-life Arya from Alagaesia. She chuckled at that before putting on her cold, hard, fearless mask, letting no emotions show on her face at all. She hid her pen in a pocket that was bigger on the inside as she walked into a large, decorated room. She walked up to the large table, well aware of at least fifty eyes on her as she set her letter on the table.

"You requested my presence." She stated in a smooth, alto voice that revealed hinted at her power and confidence. The man at the table looked at the letter before looking up at her, running an object over her head.

"_Identity confirmed: Trinity Smith." _The gadget stated.

"Welcome to the Slave Games." The man sneered at her. "Step through the arch." She slowly walked through the arch and felt the machine in the arch pull at her consciousness, fitting it into a small space before she walked through it into a large arena. She felt her consciousness snap back into her own mind thanks to her suit…even if she lost, she'd be in control of her own mind.

She looked down at the seventy people who were already in the room and walked down towards them. The arena was reminiscent of the big house, only with dirt floors and a completely closed off roof. She stood back, looking at the others, checking for strengths and weaknesses, cataloguing all of the different species that were there and all of the weaknesses that all of them had. She stared at a cloaked figure for a long moment before the figure ghosted towards her.

"You look like a goddess of war." A familiar voice commented. The woman lowered the hood of her cloak and looked at Trinity seriously. "I'm going to lose for sure." Jenna was at least twenty-five years old, her brown hair now flowed to her shoulders and her brown eyes were full of confidence.

"Jenna…" Trinity sighed, sorrow in her eyes.

"Well, at least these games will be entertaining for the slave owners." Jenna stated. Trinity grabbed her arm tightly enough for others to think it was a painful grip, but loose enough for it to be painless. She leaned in and whispered into Jenna's ear.

"Don't use your powers. The more value the buyers see in you, the more money they'll spend to try and get rid of you. I promise I'll get you to the end of the game, you just can't reveal anything."

"But if we're both at the end of the game, that means one of us has to go." Jenna stated. "I don't want to fight you. I know how that will end…though I suppose if I were to lose to anyone, I would like it to be you."

"No one's losing this time. I'm ending this." Trinity promised.

"Really?" Jenna smiled. "Good, this terrible 'game' has gone on far too long. Slavery is wrong."

"I'll need your help." Trinity whispered.

"What's the plan?" Jenna grinned.

888

A man scanned the crowed, trying to assess every single person, trying to pick out who would be his biggest threats, when he suddenly noticed something. He saw a suit that he swore he'd never see again, a warrior suit. That could only mean one thing. He moved forward quickly and grabbed Trinity's arm, yanking her around to face him. She reacted quickly, grabbing her blade and placing it at his neck as the other's gasped and jumped back from the two of them.

It only took one second for Trinity to realize who had grabbed her.

_Doctor? _Trinity asked with wide eyes.

_We both had the same plan it seems… _The Doctor commented slowly. _I knew it was lucky when you suddenly decided to leave._

"Now, now you two, there's plenty of time for violence later." A man stated. Trinity pulled her knife away from his neck.

"Next time, I won't stop, that's your only warning." Trinity threatened falsely.

"Ooh, is that a promise?" The Doctor asked coldly. They both looked at each other and they could see it, they had both become the people they had been in the very heat of the Time War, the cold, hard, instinct driven warriors they had had to become.

"Don't underestimate me." Trinity warned, her eyes blazing as she sheathed her knife. With all of their outward fury, inside they were both panicking, trying to figure out how to get out of their predicament without hurting each other.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." The Doctor scoffed.

"Get in line!" A voice shouted everyone filed into line and waited as a man walked down past them. The man slowly turned and looked up at the large crowed of buyers in the stands. "It's time to introduce this year's competitors and give them their final requests." Instantly a plan hit Trinity and she smiled slightly as each of the players were introduced. She listened to each of their requests, trying to learn as much as she could out of them, she nearly laughed when she heard Jenna asked for a water-proof sharpie, which she was give and hid in her ponytail.

The man slowly worked his way down the line when he finally made it to Trinity, pulling her forwards.

"This one's called Trinity Smith. She was brought here because we received word that she has destroyed eight armies from all across the universe."

"Oops…I was a little cross wasn't I?" Trinity muttered to herself.

"If she loses and you buy her, I'm sure you'll have a very lovely body guard, and perhaps a perfect bed mate as well." The man eyed her. She ignored him, but she could feel the Doctor's anger, burning in her mind. "What is it you want before you try to fight for your life?"

"I would like the Doctor to be taken out of the game, unable to compete and not sold into slavery." Trinity said in a firm voice.

"Trinity, no!" The Doctor shouted, unable to control himself.

"Hmm…" The man sighed. "It is illegal to ask to let yourself out of the game, but not to ask others to be let out, tell me, why do you want me to grant you this? He is a Time Lord, why would I let him out of this when he would bring in so much money? Why would you want him out if he could get you further in the game?"

"He's…mine."

"Ooh!" The man beamed and practically danced with joy. "The Time Lord has a mate." He ran his hand across Trinity's cheek. "A lovely mate indeed."

"Don't touch her!" The Doctor snarled, moving forwards, but two guards grabbed him tightly.

"Why would a Time Lord choose a human? They are ever so fragile, but, then again, this one's a fighter isn't she?" The man asked with a smirk. "I don't think I will let him out of this game completely, Trinity. I have another idea. The spectators get to vote on which of you gets to play the game. If whoever plays the game wins, both of you go free, unharmed. If whoever plays loses the game…both of you are sold. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Trinity nodded, instantly finding her way into the spectator's minds, swaying their way of thinking.

"Trinity! Don't." The Doctor protested, knowing what she was doing.

"Let the vote begin. Who would you like to see play? The infamous Doctor, or his little wife?" It only took a moment before the result of the vote became clear. Trinity was to play. The guards began to drag the Doctor away, though only because he fought them.

"Trinity! Why—don't!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Don't worry, you know me. I'll be fine."

"Trin—!" He was dragged into a tunnel out of Trinity's sight.

"Let the games begin sweetie." He winked at Trinity before continuing down the line.

888

"Great, mum _and_ dad are here." Sera frowned. "This will be impossible."

"If Trinity loses…" Jack whispered worriedly.

"I end up having to save their bloody arses."

"Hey! No swearing." Jack scolded.

"Oi! Don't you snap at me! I'm having a bad enough day…beside if you've ever met my mum you'll know that the swearing thing is a bit genetic. I can't help myself." Jack laughed at that. "What are we going to do?"

"You're the creative one Sigma."

"Why do you call me Sigma?" Sera inquired.

"There's this old internet show where an AI named Sigma is based off of creativity. That and your dad's nickname is Theta. I thought it was a good comparison. You are rather creative." Sera blushed and looked away from him.

"I say, we go and sit with the spectators. That way we can be there if anything goes wrong."

"Agreed." Jack nodded. He held out his arm to her and she took it before they walked down and sat in the stands, watching, ready to fight at any moment.

888

Trinity stood in a large room with nine other people, her team mates…for now. She was pleased that Jenna was on her team, that meant she actually had the chance to look after her. The room was dark when suddenly the lights turned on.

"Don't blink!" Jenna instantly called out to the others. All ten of them stood back to back, looking at the room from all directions as ten angels stood around them.

"What are they?" A young man asked.

"Weeping Angels…" Trinity answered. "They can only move when you aren't looking." Trinity said slowly. "That's the point of the first round, to eliminate as many as they can, without getting rid of all of us. Jenna?"

"Yes?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?" The young man shouted. "You just said—"

"Trust me." Trinity commented.

"Sure thing." Jenna closed her eyes, her angel didn't move.

"Wonderful. You can all blink all you want. The angels won't move. They know what's in the room."

"What do you mean?" A blue woman inquired, turning to look at Trinity.

"The Weeping Angels only have one enemy, one thing in the world that can stop them. I had a feeling that that creature was in this room, I just needed to test that theory. Apparently I was right, as usual."

"What's their weakness?" The young man inquired.

"A Time Lady." Jenna responded.

"Time Ladies can keep any Angel from moving… Angels are pretty much scared to death of them." Trinity added.

"Well, I'm not a Time Lady, so who is?" The blue girl asked with wide eyes.

"Me, obviously." Trinity said rolling her eyes, purposefully putting a huge target on her back.

888

_Why in the name of all that's holy would she do that?! _Sera demanded. _It's the first round and she's already exposed herself to everyone! _

_Sera…calm down. _Jack soothed, holding her hand tightly, soothingly. _Trinity always has a plan, even if it seems completely daft, she knows what she's doing._

_She'd better, or I might kill her._

_You wouldn't hurt your mum._

_Don't test me._

Jack smiled at her, glad to know that the shy little girl he had known had a very firm backbone to go along with her sensible head.

888

_Trinity, are you an idiot? _The Doctor snapped as he was put into restraints, forced to watch the games.

_I'm not an idiot… I need you to trust me. Please…just trust me._

_Always my love._

888

The room Trinity stood in opened like the five other rooms and people quickly moved forward to remove the Weeping Angels that had been in each room. There were only fifty players left in the game. Trinity looked at each of them, glad that she had picked out all of the ones who had made it to the next round. It only proved to her that her mind was performing perfectly for the long day ahead of her.

The next part of the game was a battle of intelligence that always reminded Trinity of the Weakest Link. The candidates were only aloud to miss three questions before they lost. Jenna and Trinity stood next to each other, watching as the man asked questions. He turned to ask Jenna her fifteenth question. There was only twenty six competitors left, and everyone but Trinity had answered incorrectly twice.

"What was the capitol of Cykyryan during the rule of the First Great Empress?"

_Kyrium. _Trinity whispered into Jenna's mind.

"Kyrium." Jenna said in a sure voice.

"Correct. Trinity, what date is known as the start of the Tricoric War?"

"That's a trick question."

"Is that your answer?"

"No, my answer is 23051 Tricoriss time and 6-sphi-9 Tricorian time. But technically that was a trick question because both of the subspecies who fought in that war both had different measurements of time. Time is always relative to the person viewing it, you were just trying to make me lose, but that doesn't work."

"Correct." The man said in a cold voice. Trinity rolled her eyes as he turned to the next person. She knew that the people in the stands wanted her, that every person up there was spending money on her, trying to get her to fail in the next round, to become available for sale by the end of the games.

888

Sera watched as the man who had answered his final question incorrectly was dragged off. She grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him up from their seats, quickly leaving the stands and entering a hallway. Sera led him up a flight of stairs into a long hallway with only one door. Instantly a guard looked at them and stepped in front of them. "What are you doing here?" The guard snapped at them. Sera pulled out a small piece of paper from her pocket and held it up in front of the man.

"I'm here to inspect the slaves; you'd do well to treat me with a little more respect."

"I'm sorry, your highness." The guard bowed his head to her and opened the door. He stopped Jack, grabbing his wrist as they tried to move through the doorway. "You are not authorized."

"He's my body guard, and you will let him pass." Sera glared at the man who gulped and apologized, letting them through. The door closed behind them and Jack looked at Sera.

"That isn't even psychic paper. How did you do that?" Jack asked in awe.

"Projection, something I'm actually pretty good at." Sera shrugged. "Mum says I'm a natural. I can make others see what I want them to see."

"And who did he see?"

"The Princess of Kyasht. It works because she's always changing her appearance, trying to keep up in the trend and her parents own hundreds of slaves, I figured that she'd be highly valued here."

"You're brilliant." Jack beamed at her.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"You are also easily embarrassed."

"Mum says I'm the only humble one in the family." Sera chuckled.

"True…I have met your parents." Jack smiled at her. Sera stopped and looked through a window, seeing hundreds of glowing cubes that were varying shades of blue. Some of them had an electric field around them, like a prison to keep them where they were.

"What are they?" Sera wondered, wincing when she heard dimmed voices shouting towards her.

"They are the consciousness of all of the players in the game. It's how they can keep the players from getting out of control and fighting back. The ones in the cages are the ones who've lost." Jack explained.

"Why are some darker?"

"The more money that people spend on specific slaves the more weight they put onto their minds, trying to slow them down, trying to force them to lose, to fail."

"So the black one's Mum," Sera said in a knowing voice.

"Pretty much, yeah," Jack nodded. Sera put her hand on the glass and a golden light began to spread over it, Sera closed her eyes searching for a weakness, a way to break through and release all of the poor souls, but she found no way, pulling back her energy with a frown.

"I'm not strong enough. Mum would be." Sera ground her teeth in frustration.

"Hey…" Jack said gently, putting an arm on her shoulder, sensing her anger and knowing that now wasn't the time to draw any attention to themselves. "It's alright, we can find another way."

"Okay…" Sera agreed with a small nod. Together they slowly walked down the rest of the hallway to a door.

"What's in there?"

"My dad." Sera commented, opening the door. She stepped inside and raised her hands towards the guards. "Go to sleep." She insisted, each of them collapsed to the ground.

"Damn." Jack commented.

"Mum didn't teach me that one. That was all me. Forcing the mind to calm down…forcing people into unconsciousness." Sera explained with a shrug.

"Sera?" The Doctor turned and looked at her with wide eyes. His arms and legs were chained to the ceiling and the floor as he was forced to look down into the arena, watching and listening to the games.

"That's me."

"How did you get here?" The Doctor inquired with wide eyes.

"Mum took me to Jack then left. I wasn't going to stay behind when she was obviously off to get herself into trouble."

"I meant how did you get in here. In this room? The other part was obvious. I know why you're here."

"Oh, child's play. I just projected to the guard and he let me in." Sera stepped in front of him and reached into his pocket, pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"Don't," he protested. "If you free me, they'll know someone here is helping me."

"But—"

"No, not yet." The Doctor stated. Sera opened her mouth again. "Sera…" He said, giving her the look that she knew meant he was serious.

"Okay… What's happening?" Sera wondered.

"The next challenge, a mile long race to the finish, first ten to the end continue on."

"Good, Mum can run fast."

"Swimming." The Doctor said, nodding towards the window. Sera looked out to see a maze filled completely with water. "Only three air pockets in the entire thing."

"Mum can use her energy to take air with her." Sera stated, the Doctor smiled at his daughter.

"You're getting creative, that's good. I hoped you'd be like your Mum and here you are."

"Little Sigma." Jack smiled in agreement.

"Honestly what is that from?" Sera asked.

"Red Vs Blue… You're sort of like Sigma…minus the evil bits."

"Oh great, he's evil."

"No…just overly ambitious." Jack winked at her.

"You two need to go back."

"But Mum—"

"I know, she's crazy and stupid and after all of this is over I'm probably going to beat her to a bloody pulp, but for now we have to trust her, because that's all we have. Any interference on our parts will get all of us killed. We're a little outnumbered here."

"Alright…tell me if anything changes." Sera requested, tapping her temple.

_Of course, princess. _The Doctor smiled at her. Sera grinned back at him before walking out of the room with Jack at her side, only to see four guards walking through the room, dragging a limp man behind them, one of the competitors.

"Princess." One of the guards bowed to her, but she brushed him off.

"What are you doing?" Sera inquired as a guard opened the final door in the hallway.

"Storing him, have you ever seen the process?"

"No…"

"Come on." He offered, holding the door open for her. Jack flowed Sera closely as she stepped through the doorway. Sera entered the room and her eyes widened instantly in recognition. She'd seen the room before, filled with hundreds of clear coffins. A clear gel filled each of them, almost to the brim. Electronic displays were fluttering with life over the occupied coffins, showing the world every physical aspect of the poor souls trapped within.

"Sera?" Jack whispered in her ear gently, grabbing her hand when she froze rather suspiciously in front of the guards.

"How do they work?" Sera asked as the guards opened a coffin and placed the unconscious man on the gel. The man slowly began to sink, as if being consumed by the substance.

"They're advanced stasis chambers. It can only house someone who is unconscious, the second someone becomes conscious within them without being allowed to do so, the gel within drowns them. A very clever defense mechanism. That screen keeps tabs on all vital signs and brain waves of the creatures within, if anyone even starts to move, we know about it."

"Clever." Sera commented, trying to sound impressed, but Jack knew better, she sounded scared out of her mind.

"Indeed."

"Well, I don't want to miss the rest of the games, they will be exciting, don't you agree?" Sera asked Jack.

"I couldn't agree more, your majesty." Jack smiled at her.

"Yes, do go and enjoy the game. I'm betting that Time Lady wins, you should see the weight we've put on her mind…it's like nothing can affect her!" The guard chuckled. "Imagine that."

"She is rather impressive." Jack agreed.

"Definitely." Sera nodded before pulling Jack out of the room and into the hallway.

"What was that? You looked like you were having some sort of breakdown." Jack asked with wide eyes.

"I've seen that room before…in a vision… Mum…they put her in one of those things. She lost." Sera said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, time can be re-written." Jack soothed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Please be right about that."

"I'm always right." Jack whispered. "Even if your mum lost she'd have a back-up plan."

"Well…she is good at those." Sera said, smiling up at Jack.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

888

_Swim left, Jenna. At the end of the corridor. _Trinity advised. They both began to swim towards the exit when Trinity suddenly felt someone's arm around her throat. She struggled and twisted in the grasp around her neck. Jenna turned and her eyes widened. _Don't! Just keep going! _Jenna pulled the water proof sharpie from her pocket and wrote on her arm, kicking her feet to keep her forward momentum.

Trinity felt the grip of the man leave her and she swam quickly after Jenna as the man sank to the bottom of the maze. Jenna and Trinity both took a deep breath as they broke the surface of the water. Jenna and Trinity looked at each other seriously as they climbed out of the water.

"Get you're pen ready…the last round is hand-to-hand combat." Trinity warned.

"You just worry about your powers." Jenna replied evenly with a small smirk.

"I don't have to."

"You may be the master, but that confidence is what will make you fall."

"Ah…you are smart." Trinity smiled warmly.

"Of course." Jenna smiled back.

"They won't know what hit them." Trinity smirked.

"They won't know what to do with us."

888

Jack and Sera sat in the audience and looked on as the last ten people were left standing. They watched as they began to fight one another fiercely, most of them aiming for Trinity. She held her own against six of them, taking them out one at a time at a very quick pace that no one could seem to keep up with. Sera and Jack stared in silence when Trinity was standing with only one girl left conscious in the arena.

888

"Who knew?" Trinity asked, looking at Jenna with a small smile.

"Who didn't might be the better question." Jenna shrugged.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?"

"I think so, yeah… I mean, you may be the master and all, but you did teach me, so I might be able to one-up you."

"Hmmm…" _Be nice about it… Don't make my family worry too much. _Trinity advised her.

"What's the fun in that?" Jenna chuckled, but she nodded slightly. She opened her pen and began to write quickly across her arm. Trinity lifted her hands and a golden light blasted Jenna in the chest, flinging her all the way across the room and into a wall. _And I have to be nice to you? That hurt! _Jenna snapped back before finishing her sentence. Trinity was instantly surrounded by a hundred swords that all began to dance around her, trying to jab at her. She quickly began to throw her energy at the swords, ripping them apart one at a time as she danced out of the way of the others.

Trinity focused on the second to last sword left, seeing the last and ignoring it as she destroyed the one she was staring at.

888

_Look out! _Sera screamed in her head, but the warning was too late. The sword hit Trinity hard on the top of her head, hard enough to make her fall unconscious to the ground. Sera moved to stand up but Jack grabbed her hand tightly, holding her down as men moved into the arena, dragging Trinity through a door.

888

Trinity regained consciousness and blinked a few times as she felt firm hands dragging her. She stood up and tried to walk along with them, but she could hardly move with them because of their grip. She saw the room full of coffin like cases in front of her and a small bit of her panicked. The Daleks had put her in a similar case once, before they had dissected her body.

"You will be put to sleep now."

"The hell I will!" Trinity stated in a strong voice, pulling against her captors, trying to invoke them.

"You will sleep. When the festivities have finished, your mind will be eradicated and you will be sold to the highest bidder."

"Please." Trinity scoffed. "Do you _really_ think you can just _sell_ me?"

"You are a slave now…and there are many bidders." The man pulled out a syringe and Trinity hid her smile as he plunged the needle into her throat.. "You will sleep."

"You…wish." Trinity faked a mumble and slummed in their arms, dropping out all of her weight on them. She felt the men lift her and place her in the coffin before sealing it above her.

"I thought she'd win…I had money on her."

"Me too. Damn that writer." Trinity barely kept herself from smiling hugely, she kept still, listening, waiting.

888

Sera watched as everyone celebrated the end of the terrible game, many of the spectators glad that Trinity was for sale, hundreds of them contacting as many people as possible to try to get enough money to out-bid everyone else for her. It all made her feel very sick to her stomach. Tears streamed down Sera's face and Jack held her tightly, knowing how she must feel. Jenna stood with a man who was asking her about her closing comments before she left the arena.

"Any comments for us?"

"A song, I think…" Jenna nodded slowly. "An old earth tune…" She took a deep breath and began to sing as everyone listened. "_This is the end… Hold your breath and count to ten._" Sera looked up at the girl suddenly with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Mum always said that. She said when things seemed too hard, like there was no way out… 'Close your eyes, Sera, hold your breath and count to ten. Focus only on the numbers, forget everything else. Clear your mind, and when you've counted to ten and you wake again, the problem will be solved.'"

"So…?"

"Mum planned this…" Sera smiled up at Jack, wiping her tears away. "Mum's coming back. We're all going home."

888

_"This is the end… Hold your breath and count to ten." _Trinity heard the words and opened her eyes. The strange gel stung her eyes, but she didn't care. She flung her energy at the lid to the coffin and it was ripped open. She sat up quickly and the liquid began to drip off of her. She stepped out onto the floor, pulled her sonic pen out, and pressed the button, lighting the tip of it blue as it whirred to life. Every lock on all of the coffins opened and everyone sat up, coughing and taking deep breaths of air as they found freedom.

"Hello everyone." Trinity smiled at them. "Ready to fight the tyrants?" She asked, receiving nothing short of an enthusiastic reply. "Give me a few seconds." Trinity smiled and ran to a door down the hall. She stepped in and took out two of the guards in half a second.

"Hello, love." The Doctor said.

"I think I rather like the handcuffs." Trinity teased.

"What is with you women and handcuffs?" The Doctor asked, exasperated. Trinity chuckled and kissed his cheek before letting him out. She grabbed him by the hand and led him back into the other room, where everyone had gathered themselves, prepared to fight. Trinity smiled and faced the wall.

"Haven't done this in a while…should be fun… I do love to make an entrance." Trinity teased, lifting her hand.

888

_"Feel the earth move and then… Hear my heart burst again, For this is the end… I've drowned and dreamt this moment… So overdue, I owe them… Swept away, I'm stolen…"_ Sera looked around as she felt the floor began to shake.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"My mum….when she's angry." Sera responded with a huge grin.  
_"Let the sky fall_." A whole section of the wall in the arena burst open, metal, stone, wires, and mortar were thrown through the air with a huge amount of force behind it. Jenna turned and smiled at the aghast man next to her. "You want a statement from me? Never make a Time Lady mad…and never put her family in danger." Jenna began to write on her wrist and the man flew across the room into a wall.

"Silence!" Trinity shouted to the panicking crowd. Everyone fell still and silent under her glare. "Here's the deal. You either shut down this entire facility and never let anything like this happen again, or I erase all of it brick by brick, which, quite honestly, won't be fun for any of you. This is your one and only chance. What's it going to be?" Some people ran, others drew weapons. Trinity sighed and shook her head. "I thought so…that never works."

888

"Sera…Jack… I should have known." Trinity shook her head looking at her daughter.

"Sorry…" Sera frowned.

"No you're not." Trinity laughed, hugging her tightly. "It's alright. I knew you'd come after me. You're like your father."

"Which one?"

"Both of them." Trinity chuckled.

"Well, that was easy." Jenna pretended to dust of her hands. Her arms were covered in messy scrawl from the way she had fought off everyone.

"Indeed. There's not much to do left." The Doctor nodded, wrapping an arm around Trinity's waist.

"Last minute details…loose end…" Trinity trailed off. Sera's eyes, widened when she saw someone pointing a gun at Trinity, pulling the trigger.

"Mum!" Sera pushed her mother out of the way before standing up and glaring at the man on the ground. Trinity, Jack, and Jenna knew that face, but had seen it on someone else. It was the very same face that the previous version of the Doctor wore when he was beyond furious. "That's my mother, you bastard!" Sera shouted, throwing all of her energy at him, breaking his neck. "No second chances." She hissed, glaring at his limp body.

"Sera…" The Doctor breathed with wide eyes. There were a few moments of tension before Sera's eyes widened.

"Oh my god…" Sera whispered. "I'm sorry… I don't know what happened. I don't understand…I just…I was so angry." She looked down, tears running from her eyes, and instantly felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her.

"I know what you're feeling right now, Sera…"

"I doubt it." Sera sniffled.

"You're sad, not because you killed the man, you're angry and ashamed with yourself because you can't be bothered to be angry that you killed another man. You're glad he's dead, because you know that he would have hurt someone you love." The Doctor whispered, rubbing her back.

"How do you know that?"

"I felt that way in the war, whenever I killed someone who could have hurt your mum. I felt that way whenever anything tried to hurt your mum. I feel that way even now, whenever you or your mum's in danger. We're Time Lords…we're linked together forever. It's our first instinct to protect our family, to keep them safe… We all know what it feels like to lose control over that. It's alright to lose control. You hurt one man… I've burned whole planets."

"I've killed millions, with less reason." Trinity added. "We don't think ill of you. I'd be dead right now had you not done what you did, and If I had to guess you're father would've probably followed me."

"I would have." The Doctor agreed.

"I'm sorry." Sera sniffled, slowly looking up at her parents.

"It's fine… It's natural."

"Will I ever...regret?"

"Yes…and it sort of feels better to regret." Trinity said. "Regret you can move past…self-loathing…that takes a great deal longer to get over."

"At least we'll all be crazy together." Jenna commented lightly, looking around. "Everyone has regrets."

"I have a whole list typed up in alphabetical order." Jack nodded. Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You get bored when you have an eternity to work with, give me a break."

"We're all insane aren't we?" Sera asked curiously.

"Depends on what you deem insane." Jenna shrugged.

"I know I'm insane." Trinity raised her hand. "I was tested. There are a few things that don't work quite right in my head, but this regeneration has made me a bit better." She shrugged.

"I can't believe she says that like she's proud." Jack sighed…shaking his head.

"I can." The Doctor laughed and kissed her cheek. "It's alright though… I like the crazy ones."

"Not in front of the kid, you two." Jenna scolded when they started to share a deep kiss.

"I've been through worse, believe me." Sera's nose wrinkled.

888

"It's settled." Jenna nodded to Trinity. "I erased the game from everyone's mind. No one will even know that it existed, everyone will be set free."

"Good…"

"See you around?" Jenna asked with a small smile.

"Of course you will." Trinity promised.

"Take care of Sera. She's a sweet girl."

"I promise I will." Trinity smiled, hugging her friend before she headed back into the TARDIS.

888

Josh walked into his practice room to see a box sitting on the lid of his piano. He opened it and saw Trinity's suit laying in it with a small note on top.

_I'm alive… Thanks for keeping this safe… I'll have to ask you to keep it for another little while…_

_Thank you,_

_~Trinity_

"You brilliant little trickster, you've done it again." Josh chuckled, closing the box and putting it back in the hidden place.

888

"Mum?" Sera asked quietly, stepping into the library silently, looking at her mother who was standing on a ladder putting a book back.

"Yes dear?" Trinity wondered.

"Can _we _talk?" Sera inquired. Trinity knew that tone and blocked her thoughts from the Doctor's mind before walking to the sofa and sitting down. Sera smiled and sat down at the other end of the sofa. "I want to ask…about you and dad."

"What about?" Trinity wondered.

"What was it like? How did you find out?"

"I saw him." Trinity smiled. "The very first time I saw his face in the vortex I knew. It's a Time Lady thing…when we first see them…we know. God…I saw him and all I wanted to do was be near him…see him smile, see him laugh… In half a second he was my whole world. Why do you ask?"

"Because…I…my whole universe shifted a few years ago…and I felt it happen again." Sera bit her lip.

"Jack?" Trinity asked easily.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid sweetheart. When you first met him you cried for weeks after we stopped visiting him. I told the Doctor you were sick…but I knew otherwise." Trinity gently touched Sera's hand empathetically. "Have you told Jack?"

"No…I don't know how to… I needed to talk to someone…and I knew dad would…well…"

"He'd kill Jack." Trinity nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah…" Sera agreed with a small giggle.

"Honey, you're thirteen. Honestly, I don't want you running off with Jack yet, you're young. But I know far better than to tell you not to go after him." Trinity said.

"I don't want to leave yet." Sera commented. "I love him and I always will, but I'm not ready."

"I didn't think you were." Trinity said.

"You would have married dad the moment you met him." Sera commented.

"Yeah, I would have." Trinity nodded. "But everyone is different. I didn't need the time because before I was your age I was already an old soul. You're different. We didn't want you to grow up as fast as we had to. You still have time to grow up and that's perfectly fine. We don't want you to rush into something you aren't prepared for, and we don't want you to leave us. But…honestly, I wouldn't stop you. I know you and Jack will be happy. You'll protect each other and love each other, and who in the hell am I to stand between that?"

"That's…amazing."

"I lived in a universe where everything and everyone was hell-bent that I never got to be with the man I love. I'm never going to stand in-between you and Jack…well, unless Jack deserves it. He is a bit of a git."

"He is." Sera giggled.

"You need to tell him before he goes back to Torchwood, Sera." Trinity said.

"I know." Sera sighed seriously.

"I'll make sure your dad isn't around. We can tell him later. When you're ready."

"Thanks, Mum, I knew I could talk to you."

"Always, sweetie."

888

"Jack?" Sera called into the room quietly.

"Hey, Sera." Jack beamed at her as he punched in the last number on his Vortex Manipulator.

"Going home?"

"Yeah…the team can't survive without me." Jack teased lightly.

"Can I tell you something…?"

"Anything." He promised with his award winning smile.

"I…I'm sort of…we're…"

"Hey," he sighed grabbing her hands gently. "It's alright. Just take a deep breath, and say what you need to."

"We're soul mates." Sera stated after a moment. Jack froze at hearing those words. He had listened to Trinity describe it to him many years ago, the connection between a Time Lady and the only person they could ever love. He knew the mechanics and the quirks of it all, but he never believed he'd be a part of such a strong bond. He knew there had been something between them. He had always felt so warm whenever she was around, but now he knew why. Then he realized, Sera was thirteen, just a child, especially compared to him.

The Doctor would **_KILL_** him.

"Wow…umm…"

"I know… I'm sorry. But, I had to tell you." Sera commented. "I know what my parents went through and all those years apart killed them, so I wanted to make sure you knew. I'm young…I'm not ready to step into a whole new world just yet…but…I just…" Jack smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I understand, Sigma." Jack said calmly, sweetly. "You can have all the time you want. I just want you to be happy."

"Mum said you'd say that." Sera chuckled, holding him tightly.

"Smart woman, your mum. Mates only ever want what's best for each other…she told me that a long time ago. Perhaps she had a feeling something like this was coming." Jack commented.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Sera sighed as they pulled away from each other. "She knows everything."

"She takes 'know-it-all' to an extreme." Jack agreed. "Wait a minute….does this mean we'll be as crazy as your parents someday?"

"Yeah…sorry about that… It's a really bad side-effect." Sera frowned. "We're doomed to be crazy."

"Let's not be as crazy as them, please… I've seen less indecent things happen on the telly."

"Tell me about it! You don't have to live with them!" Sera giggled before falling serious again. "Tell Ianto and Gwen hi for me?"

"Of course…" He gently brushed Sera's hair out of her face and smiled down at her. "You keep out of trouble, alright?"

"Promise…well…as much as I can." Sera nodded. "Keep yourself safe."

"You know I can't die." Jack smiled at her.

"I know…but…it still worries me."

"I'm sorry." He leaned down and pressed a very chaste, sweet, loving kiss to her lips. He didn't want her to ever worry. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Of course." She promised her whole body burning from the simple, sweet touch. They weren't going to say goodbye, they both knew it wasn't goodbye. They would see each other again…soon, well, relatively. Jack disappeared and Sera gently pressed her fingers to her lips before giggling slightly to herself.

"I know that feeling all too well." Trinity commented. Sera jumped and looked at her mother before sighing in relief. "Hide the giddiness…your father will figure it out."

"Alright, mum…and thanks…really. Thank you."

"Not a problem. If he hurts you, I'll kill him, as many times as it takes."

"I know you will."

"Get some sleep."

"Goodnight, mum."

* * *

**Sera and Jack... Like i said earlier, possible Sera spin off in the future. Sera/Jack and Torchwood spin-off. ****Would anyone be interested?**

**Reviews and all sorts of positive/negative criticizm is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	12. Friends

**A/N: Hello, I know it's been a while, but in my defence i had a relative pass away and I've had finals and I've been writing a really long and twisted book.**

**That being said, this story will probably take a bit of a back-burner position in my life for a while. I promise it will be my fall-back when I can't work on my book, but for now it's going to be on temporary hiatus. Sorry.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

**But the really cool playground in this chapter does exist. I didn't just make it up. I went there once when I was visiting family. I beleive it's in Jackson, MI.**

**Anyway, read on.**

* * *

Friends

Amy giggled lightly as she swung back and forth. "This is completely childish." She commented lightly.

"Yes…but I don't think I've felt this young in years." Rory agreed, swinging in the swing next to her.

"Trust the Doctor to drop us off here."

"At the biggest playground ever."

"Have you any idea where we are?" Amy wondered, looking around at the huge wooden playground.

"Earth, judging by the humans."

"America?" Amy added uncertainly.

"I think so." Rory nodded. "Race you to the top of the rocket?" Rory asked with a small smirk, looking up at the three story tall rocket that was surrounded by a maze of pathways that may or may not lead to the very top of the rocket.

"I'll win." Amy promised, leaping off of her swing and running before Rory could react. Rory climbed the jungle gym quickly, knowing that he'd beat Amy, even though she'd taken a head start. He beamed when he made it to the top of the ship and frowned when he saw a ginger standing in the window. He sighed in relief when the girl turned and she wasn't Amy.

"Hello, Rory." The girl smiled at him cheerfully. She had a British accent and her voice was soft and sweet, but confident. She was no older than fourteen…well, she could have been, but she didn't look it. Something about her was very familiar, but Rory couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hi…" He answered shyly, politely. She beamed and hugged him warmly.

"I've heard so much about you." She suddenly pulled away. "Oh…I'm sorry, that's terribly rude of me isn't it? You see I always have a tendency to be a bit ahead of myself. Mum says she and dad's the same, but I think I've not learned to control myself as well as they have yet. Whatever, I'm still young. I can bother with that later."

"Not fair." Amy complained stepping into the room with them.

"Hello, Amelia." The girl grinned.

"Who are you?" Amy asked, very Scottish of her indeed.

"Oh, there I go again. I didn't tell you my name. I'm sorry… It's been a weird day…I don't necessarily have my head on straight, but I am lucky to have my head…can't say that about a few others…" She bit her lip. "Oh, right, I'm Sera." Sera smiled at the two of them.

"Sarah?" Rory asked.

"Of course you wouldn't recognize me, I've changed a lot in the last…what has it been, twenty six minutes?"

"Who are you?" Amy asked seriously. It was Rory who put it together. The red hair, the deep brown eyes, the angular face, the burning energy in the air, the confident smile. His mouth fell open.

"Sera?" Rory asked with wide eyes. Sera smiled at him and nodded.

"Knew you'd figure it out first." Sera chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and swung her around in a circle.

"God you've gotten big!" Rory stated.

"One does that with time." Sera responded warmly as he set her down.

"It's been twenty minutes."

"To _you_ silly. I've been out and about almost twenty years now." Sera snorted. That's when Amy made the connection.

"Sera?"

"Serafina, that's me." Sera smiled. Amy squealed and wrapped Sera up in a hug, twirling her.

"The last time we saw you, you were just a baby." Amy sighed.

"I had to go learn a lot… Mum and Dad helped a lot. I'd be lost without them. I'm mostly in control of myself now… I won't mistakenly hurt anyone now. I think I'm safe to be around now…for the most part. Mum has faith anyway."

"You said you were twenty…" Amy said, tilting her head to the side.

"Technically I said I was nineteen, but I don't look it… I stopped ageing pretty early. Mum says that it's because of my personality, the reason why I look so young. She and Dad aged into their twenties in their original forms… I think I might take the age up a little at a time though."

"I just can't believe…God…you were so little not so long ago." Rory shook his head.

"TARDIS, nothing will ever happen in the right order ever again." A loud laugh paired with a giggle interrupted them. They all looked out the window into the small grassy area beyond to see the Doctor and Trinity staring each other down with smirks on their faces.

"I'm going to get you."

"I'd like to see you try." Trinity responded with a smirk. He took off after her and she squealed, running onto the playground and dashing through the obstacles with ease. He followed just behind her, smiling.

"They're so childish sometimes." Amy commented, shaking her head.

"I love it…" Sera smiled. "They've had such hard lives… It makes me happy to know that they remember how to be happy. They need each other so much. I mean, yeah, sometimes I feel like I'm the only adult around, but it still makes me happy." The Doctor chased Trinity back onto the grass, her back to a fence, no way out.

"They deserve to be happy." Rory agreed as the Doctor managed to grab her by the waist and tackle her playfully. Trinity managed to roll on top of him and both of them burst into laughter.

"Come on…" Sera said. "_Before_ they get arrested for indecent exposure."

"Have they—" Amy started.

"I wouldn't put it past them. They were always very…flirty." Rory stated.

"Don't I know it? Try growing up with them." Sera rolled her eyes. By the time the three of them had made it down to the two Time Lords they were wrapped up in each other's arms simply enjoying the feel of the grass, sun, and breeze. Trinity had her head rested on the Doctor's chest, her hands running through his messy hair as he gently rubbed circles on her back.

"Alright you two, I don't want any trouble. Keep it G." Amy commented.

"Spoilsport." Trinity chuckled before getting up and hugging both Amy and Rory tightly, warmly. "It's so good to see both of you."

"You too." Amy grinned.

"Lovely to see you." Rory promised, holding her closer. The Doctor hugged them both as well just as warmly.

"It's the Ponds."

"That's not how it works." Rory shook his head.

"In this case, yes it does." Trinity nodded.

"Yeah, probably." Rory shrugged.

"It's so good to see all of you again." Trinity couldn't help but hug them again. Rory noticed the change in her. She'd always seemed so sad before, pained. Even when she smiled you could tell some part of it was faked, but now she seemed truly happy. Whole. "I am…thanks."

"What?"

"You noticed that I'm happy. I am." Trinity smiled.

"Did you read my mind?"

"I don't have to." Trinity promised kissing his cheek. "It took years…but I think I'm almost completely healed…from all of the pain and depression and the memories. I've finally figured it all out." The Doctor smiled gently and wrapped an arm around her waist before kissing her temple gently. Sera beamed up at her mother and sighed happily. She knew all about the hell her mother had lived through and was glad to see it finally coming to an end, seeing her mother truly live again.

"Anyone up for a trip?" The Doctor wondered.

"Where to?" Amy asked with a huge smile.

"I've got a couple of places in mind."

888

Amy slowly walked into the library, expecting to find Trinity sorting through the books. It was very early, but Amy remembered Trinity being an early riser. However, she didn't find Trinity in the library, she found Sera.

"Hello, Amy." Sera said, looking up from her book to smile at Amy.

"It's four in the morning."

"I like this book." Sera shrugged. "You're up just as early."

"Couldn't sleep. I thought Trinity would be here."

"Mum's not going to show up until about six. She's out with dad." Sera smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Time Lords don't have to sleep as much as humans do. They can go a while without sleep. I mean, we don't enjoy going two weeks without it, but we can. Mum and Dad are off on another adventure."

"They left you here?"

"I don't mind… I used to though." Sera commented as Amy sat down next to her, holding a pillow in her lap. "I was jealous. I used to think they didn't want me…but that was never it." Sera shook her head and smiled.

"I don't understand why they'd leave you here."

"It's a Time Lord thing. It's hard to understand. Most outsiders look down on it and think it cruel, but it really isn't. We Time Lords mate for life, we only ever have one person in all of space and time whose perfect for us. Who, no matter what, will (or should) be there. Soul-Mates always come first in our race. It sounds cruel and harsh, but it's not. When you have a love that's that pure, and that perfect, no one wants to get in-between it. I know they love me. They'd give their lives for me, as long as they both went together. They love me more than anything, but they will always choose one another over every other creature in the universe. It's the way our race is. I get it, I've felt it. I felt how terrible it is to lose a Soul-Mate when Mum lost Dad. I remember how sick she was, how sick I was… It was dreadful."

"You remember being sick? You weren't even born."

"You don't forget trauma like that…even at that age." Sera shrugged. "I used to be jealous. I thought that they didn't love me, because they snuck off into the night sometimes. But, really they just need each other, need time together. I understand that."

"Do you have a Soul-Mate then?" Amy asked. Sera blushed a dark red color. Her whole body language changed, lighter, happier.

"You _do_." Amy beamed. "Spill."

"You can't tell Dad…he doesn't know yet." Amy raised her hand.

"I swear on my life."

"His name's Jack." Sera bit her lip gently, her eyes glossing over, becoming brighter. "He's absolutely gorgeous. He works at Torchwood in Cardiff, keeping bad things from happening. He's got brown hair, and _God _his _smile…" _Sera sighed heavily. "It's been years since I've seen him… I miss him. But, I'm not quite ready yet."

"Ready for what?"

"Being with him. I'm young still… It hurts to be away from him, knowing what we are, but it's better I wait, at least a little longer. He's a lot older than me…a lot. He's lovely though. He's a friend of my parents' as well, so that might help things later… I don't know. I just think I'm afraid. I look at my parents and how terrible everything went for them. Mum knew Dad was the one when she was eight and she lived in agony for hundreds of years keeping it secret. When they finally bonded…everything was perfect… I've seen how lovely a connection like that is, I've seen its power, its intensity, and…the pain that can come with it. I guess I'm afraid that I'll hurt myself…or Jack."

"I thought there were no Time Lords left." Amy commented.

"There aren't. Jack is human. Time Lords can bond with any species. A perfect match is a perfect match, no matter what the couple's race is."

"Won't he get…old?"

"Eventually. He's…sort of immortal. He's died a few hundred times, he wakes up though, right as rain a few minutes later."

"Immortal?"

"Something to do with the Time Vortex re-writing him alive so now he can't die. Don't ask, no one gets it."

"I think everything will be—" A ringing phone interrupted Amy. Sera pulled out a dark blue mobile and her face lit up. She answered the phone easily and placed it to her ear.

"Hi, Jack… I was just talking about you." Sera bit her lip, blushing.

"Were you? Good things I hope?"

"Only ever good things." Sera promised. Amy could tell that Sera was practically jumping out of her skin.

"Please tell me it's not the Doctor."

"It's not, but you shouldn't worry about him so much." Sera sighed.

"He'll _kill_ me. I'm a bit worried."

"Jack, you can't die, I don't think my father can kill you, just like that."

"He'd find a way."

"Jack, he's you're friend."

"He _was _my friend. He can't stand to be around me, he thinks I'm wrong."

"Well, by all laws that I've learned you _are _wrong." Sera smiled fondly.

"But you like me anyway…"

"I try." Sera teased.

"How long has it been?" Jack wondered curiously.

"A month." Sera replied.

"I'm sorry. I _do _call you every day, I mean it."

"I know you do. We can't help time being so strange. A day for you could be a month for me. It happens. What have you been up to? Nothing dangerous right?"

"No…nothing too bad. Just chasing monsters as usual. How about you?"

"Nothing too terrible since last week. We had a bit of a tiff with Stalin a few days ago. And we met an Angel in the Riconus Belt… Mum taught me how to handle them. They're not so bad when they can't move. When they can though…"

"I've heard they're terrifying. Trinity told me about them. Good Lord, I can't believe she actually lets them go."

"She feels that they are only doing what they need to do to survive… As long as they don't mess up anything important or try to kill someone, she doesn't hurt them… Thankfully they tend to avoid Time Ladies like the plague."

"Thankfully…" Jack sighed, relieved.

"It's not like an Angel can kill me."

"I can still worry."

"It's cute when you worry."

"I still can't believe you worry about me." Jack chuckled.

"Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you can't be harmed." Sera stated.

"I suppose you're right. Where are you right now?"

"According to the TARDIS we're in the 1980's, somewhere in America. Mum and Dad are out."

"Ah, it's nighttime." Jack said in understanding. "They never stop running around do they?"

"Never." Sera chuckled. Sera could hear a commotion on the other end of the line.

_"Jack, I know she's important, but could you put down the bloody phone for a minute?!" Gwen's voice called out._

"Sorry, honey, I've got to go… Gwen needs someone to step in front of the bullets."

"Not funny." Sera frowned. "You be careful alright? Tell everyone 'hi' for me."

"Sigma says hi, everyone!" Jack called out loudly. There was an alien grunt in the background.

_"Hi, Serafina!" _Ianto's voice called back, a little strained.

"He sends his love." Jack chuckled.

"He sounds like he's dying."

"Awe, it's not that bad…yet."

"Jack, it's alright. I get it."

"Talk to you soon, Sigma."

"Be careful. Bye, Jack." The line went silent and Sera slowly lowered the phone.

"Was that Jack?" Amy asked teasingly.

"Yeah…" Sera smiled. "He had an alien to catch. He and his team are on it."

"Sounds like fun."

"Sometimes. He's got a good team now… They work well together. Get into a bit of trouble sometimes, but they work well."

"Good team _now_?"

"He once got shot in the head by one of his team members… They didn't realize he would come back to life."

"Shot him…? That doesn't sound like as much fun."

"No it isn't." The door to the library opened and Trinity and the Doctor peeked inside.

"Hello, you two." Trinity smiled warmly at them. Trinity was dressed elegantly in a long red dress that sparkled as she walked. Her hair was left lose in perfect waves. The Doctor stepped in behind her, putting an arm around her waist.

"You both look dashing, what were you up to?" Amy wondered.

"I was singing with Phil Collins…lovely man. Absolutely brilliant." Trinity smiled.

"He was brilliant, first man in three months that hasn't flirted with my wife."

"He's a gentleman…and he's one of my favorites. Too bad about his hands though…and his hearing. I cried when I found out."

"About what?" Amy wondered.

"Phil's lost feeling in his hands by your time. He used to be the best drummer in the world…now he can't play half as good even when he has someone tape the sticks to his hands. He's going deaf as well. He physician told him no more tours…but he still trucks along, loves music too much to quit, can't say I ever want him to quit. He _is _one of my favorites."

"He's wonderful." Sera agreed. "I love Going Back. It's spectacular."

"It is…he put everyone to shame with that one." The Doctor agreed. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" He asked Amy.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Can't blame you… The Doctor drove." Trinity teased.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are, but I love you anyway." Trinity promised, kissing his cheek.

"Jack called." Sera stated quietly. Amy saw Trinity's smile and knew that the woman knew about Jack and Sera, but it was obvious the Doctor was oblivious.

"Did he?" The Doctor asked.

"Told me to tell you hello."

"He's been calling quite often recently…" The Doctor said before he shrugged it off.

"That reminds me… I need to call Josh, can I use your phone?" Trinity asked.

"Yes." Sera lifted it off of the couch with her energy and threw it at Trinity who caught it easily.

"You're getting better." The Doctor smiled happily.

"She just needs to practice more often. She's very gifted." Trinity agreed before typing in a number from memory. "Hello, Josh."

"Trinity?"

"Yes, it's your favorite Time Lady. Are you at the airport?"

"About to get on a plane, why?"

"Don't, it's going to crash."

"Shouldn't I stop it then?"

"You were the only fatality. Catch the next flight, apologize to your fans, tell them you had a feeling about the flight, whatever, but don't get on that plane."

"Thank you, Trin."

"Love you too."

"You should visit sometime."

"I will…soon. Bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

"Well, problem solved." Trinity smiled, throwing the phone back at Sera. "Time for a little sleep."

"Maybe…" The Doctor whispered, pulling Trinity closer. Trinity had the decency to blush.

"LALALALALA! I didn't need to hear that!" Sera shouted.

"How do you think _you_ got here?" The Doctor asked.

"Still don't need to know."

"Don't torture her…" Amy agreed. "Don't torture me either. Come on, Sera, before we have to bleach our eyes."

"Right behind you." Sera promised, grabbing her arm as they quickly escaped out of the room.

"I think we're going to be good friends."

"I know we are." Sera replied with a warm smile.

"That's not good…" Trinity whispered.

"Sera and Amy on the same side."

"Two against two…" Trinity sighed heavily.

"What about Rory?" The Doctor wondered.

"He's the only sane person here, he doesn't count… We really need to limit the number of crazy people allowed on the TARDIS."

"If we had a limit not even you or I could be here."

"You're right about that." Trinity smiled and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Bed?"

"Not sleeping?"

"I don't think I want to."

"Good."

* * *

**I promise I'll get back to this when I can.**

**I swear it on Fish Fingers and Custard!**


End file.
